Too late
by AlexRoseRusso
Summary: Dimitri making the choice of his life.
1. Choices to make

**So I know I am doing way to may stories but this have been in my head since forever and I just need to get it out. It may only be a one-shot but Idk.**

 **Dpov**

I will never forget the look in her eyes as I tell her those words. Never forget how the light in her eyes disappeared leaving them hollowed. But much less will I forget my actions only 3 hours later where I committed the ultimate betrayal against her.

 _Flashback_

 _Screams where surrounding us as people ran for their lives and guardians battled countless of strigoi that kept coming in over the wards. No one had seen it coming, everyone thought the royal curt was safe. But we should have known after the attack on the academy that it was only a matter of time before they would come here too. When you are a guardian, the screams doesn't bother you as they should do. They doesn't make you turn around or lose you focus. You can't afford for them too, it will undoubtly cost you your life. But as I took down yet another strigoi one scream still got to me. It was hers. It wasn't filled with agony, just surprised. I turned around just in time do see her crash into the wall, falling unconscious like a ragdoll to the ground. I threw myself in to stop the strigoi coming for her, ready to make her his next meal. The battle wasn't easy but the blind rage I felt after seeing him throw around with her like that was enough for me to block most hits and lastly take him down. As his body slumped to the ground a high-pitched sound ran trough and suddenly, quicker than they had come they were gone. None of us knew what to expect, the night were still young and they could easily come back but for some reason I had a feeling that they wouldn't, which made me question: what where they after?_

 _I picked her up and held her against my chest before taking off in direction of the infirmary when the head guardian's voice stopped me._

" _Belikov!" I spun around eager to get this over as soon as possible so I could get her to the infirmary. He took in her unconscious form and looked at me with deep sympathy, which made my stomach drop._

" _I am sorry. You need to get to the wards instantly." I opened my mouth, to question what I should do about Rose when he cut me off._

" _And you need to bring her." He nodded towards Rose then took of, leaving me with a sick feeling in my gut. It hadn't been wrong. As soon as I got to the front line I could see this wasn't going to end well. One of the gaurds decided to fill me in even trough the situation where pretty clear. They had the princess, She was standing in a strigoi's grasp crying, looking towards Christian who were also crying. They were willing to agosiate. But what they wanted in return were something neither of us were happy to give up. In return for the princess they wanted Rose. The other gaurdians didn't know her. They were only concerned because they knew she was one hell of a fighter and if she was turned … I didn't even want to think about that. But on the other hand did we really have a choice? The Dragomir princess where the last in her line, we couldn't let them take her._

 _I recognized the strigoi in front. The leader it seemed. He had been high ranging when I was strigoi and we had been cooperating a lot. What frightened me about that was that he knew about my relationship to Rose and was more than likely to use it against me. I wasn't mistaken. He wanted me to exchange Rose for the princess. I knew I had to do it. Yet my heart screamed at me every steep I took towards them. I owed the princess my life, but could I really give up my love that laid helpless in my arms? I had to. I didn't fail to notice the laughing strigoi videotaping the exchange, clearly amused by the situation. It reminded me of how heartless these creatures were and I realized then, way to late, that Rose had been right about me not being me when I had done those things. If I could feel this disgusted now then I could have never even the slightest bit have been the monster doing those things. But laying Rose on the ground before walking over to claim Lissa from the strigoi holding her I also realized what kind of monster I had just become. I didn't know what her faith would be but I knew it wouldn't be good. Lissa where sobbing hysterically, desperately trying to get out of my arms to get to Rose as they took her away. I returned her to Christian who were almost as big of a wreck. They were soon taken back to their quarters and guardians worked alongside moroi to redo the wards and started planning new protection techniques to prevent another attack. Trough I knew what they were doing was going to save lives I couldn't help but feel that they were too late. Cause it was too late to save my Roza now._


	2. Slipping out of reach

**VA isn't mine sadly …**

 **Dpov**

Lissa where on her way home after a date with Christian. He had his arm around her shoulders and they were chatting lightly. The moon was up so we were alert, just not alert enough. The attack was planned, they hit us guardians first with a blow to the head knocking us unconscious.

I for obvious reasons don't know what happened next but when I woke up we were in a room with absolutely no windows, our hands tied with plastic strips to chairs and four human guards. The scenario Rose had described to me about when she was captured with Mason flashed through my mind I imidently regretted letting my thoughts wander. Rose. It had been over a year since I gave her to them. A year where we had been waiting for devious beautiful strigoi to attack but nothing had happened. In the end Hans had declared her dead. He had worked out a theory that she was too great of a treat to them and that they had decided to take her out. Trough it pained me I knew it was better than the alternative. Yet how could I live knowing she died thinking I didn't love her anymore. Knowing the last thing I did for her caused her death.

I had caught Christians eye, he and Lissa where placed in the other end of the room, when the door opened. Two strigoi walked in one was obviously very old and dhampir before turned, the other were more moroi looking but possibly older than his companion. He took charge so my assuming where right. He walked straight to me and bowed down.

"Well hello finally awake I see." I glared at him refusing to speak and he curkeled. "Feisty I see. Don't worry I am not here to cause harm I just want information." I still glared and he laughed again. "I see. Well let me start then. When we captured you I was planning on a little game before killing you off but then I got interested: two moroi with this many guardians? Something wasn't quiet right. So my question is: Who are these two moroi?" I tried not to let it show but my blood turned cold in that moment. If they found out who Lissa where… no I wouldn't let them. He tilted his head and made a mocking sad expression.

"I see still not talking? Well I know how to make you talk then." "Bring in the bitch!" he yelled to one of the humans and two of them quickly disappeared.

"Now when they come back they'll be bringing a lovely young woman along with them and every time you refuse to answer me I'll take out my rage on her, okay?" I clenched my jaw, an innocent girl would be suffering because of me but if I let them know they would kill Lissa. This girl was properly going to die anyway, I had to earn time to come up with an escape plan. The door opened and they pushed in a girl in black underwear and heavy metal cuffs behind her back. Her hair was hanging in front of her face and her skin was already bruised. My heart ached for her but I couldn't let it show. She fell to the floor at their force but quickly looked up, her hair swinging slightly back so she could see. She was looking at Lissa first who's eyes widen as she gasped at the time as the girl gasped "Liss?" crap so much for keeping her name secret but as the girl looked at me that concern flew from my mind. It was Rose. She was alive, I just couldn't believe it-

"Well well well, look at this we are already getting somewhere." He walked to Rose and lifted her chin.

"You know them?" Rose sent him a glare.

"What makes you think I would tell you?" a horrific sound rang trough the room as he smacked her so hard I was afraid her jaw would break.

"You know that is the problem with you. You always like to TRY, but I think I have already learned you that when I ask you to do something you WILL do it, sooner or later so you might as well speak." She looked up and gave him a glare before sighing. Oh no Rose please don't.

"His name is Bill Clarkson but he is irrelevant. It is her you should be interested in. Her name is Lissette Kanovach, her father is a big front person for Dhampires rights so there are a lot of people trying to hit him trough her, she needs protection." She was lying trough her teeth but it was working. He let out a frustrated cry.

"So WE can't use her for anything?" She continued glaring at him and he sent her a threatening look. "Well you could sent a photo with her name and letter demanding ransom for her, I know you could use the money." Smart Rose very smart. He gave her a glare but asked.

"How much do you think we'll get?" the court would give them anything they asked for but Rose couldn't say that.

"Her dad isn't rich but there are high powers behind him. If he is mourning he is useless. I'll say somewhere in between 2 and 5 million. He nodded and turned to the humans.

"Take photos and writhe them a letter demanding 5 million dollar for these two sweethearts, 7 and they'll get the guardians back too, I don't like dhampire blood anyway." Rose snorted and he whipped around to face her with a cruel smile.

"You ofcourse is a special case. Take her back." And they took her away, I tried to meet her eyes to tell her some kind of thank you but she was gone.

About 13 hours later we where sitting tied in an other ways empty van when the doors opened and Hans along other guards helped us out.

"Thank god your all right. Who in the world came up with telling them her name was Lissette?" I wasn't sure how to tell him but Lissa didn't waste time.

"The best guardian this world have ever seen." Hans looked at me but she shook her head.

"Guardian Croft… Rose is alive."

Two weeks later there vans where packed with guardians heading towards what we had located as the place we had been held, about to kick some ass and hopefully get Rose back. Hans had agreed officially because if she was being held other guardians and moroi might were too. It was board daylight, they wouldn't see it coming and we could make a quick escape. Alberta was surprisingly in the van with me. She had been moved to court to solve trouble with falling numbers trough I think the academy needed her more.

The cars stooped and we readied at all entrances before striking all at ones. Moving trough the floors some searched up while my party was going trough the underlying floors. Instead of taking out all strigoi at ones we let some guardians take the fight while we ran further into the nest. And as we searched I was getting more and more frustrated. The longer down we got the more empty rooms we meet. Hans had been right trough, several rooms where filled with captives of all kinds. When I was strigoi we didn't keep prisoners but apparently this group worked differently. Each time we meet a room with captives some guardians had to stay and help them out, making our troop smaller and smaller. Finally we reached the last room on the last floor and still hadn't found Rose. One kicked in the door then quickly moved out of the way. The strigoi who had been in charge was standing there smirking, waiting for us. I imidiently had him pinned up against the wall with my stake at his neck.

"Where. Is. She?!" I demanded and his eyes showed confusion.

"Well see who it is, I knew letting you go was a mistake." He tried to keep the upper hand but with my stake digging into his neck we both knew he didn't stand a chance.

"Answer!" His smirk didn't flatter.

"Well I would love to if I knew who you were asking for?" I growled and pushed harder.

"The girl who gave you our identity, where is she?!" His smirk grew in understanding and I felt my stomach drop.

"Oh her? Why are you so interested in _that_ thing?" I growled at him again and pushed more making him flinch.

"We can make this quick or painful, tell me where she is!" His smirk gone he actually looked a bit scared.

"I- *gasp*- I sold her *gasp* to some other strigoi, he didn't ahhh – tell me where he was going." I let out a frustrated cry before staking him. We had been so close yet still too late and ones again I felt that she had been taken directly from my arms.

 **I am going to make at least one more chapter before ending this story. It is not that I don't enjoy it but there are many other things I want to write too. Anyways pls. review it means the world to me!**


	3. Dark rooms

**VA isn't mine sadly …**

 **Dpov**

"Well he looks sad." One of Lissa's college friends said as they were drinking coffee. I was sitting with a fellow guardian a few tables away to not wake suspicion.

"It is his break up anniversary, be nice." Lissa tried to defend. I sent them a look to let them know I had heard them and they hastily looked away but kept gossiping.

"Break up anniversary? Must have been some girl." One girl stated and I could see Lissa's mood drop. The day we had come back with no Rose, all hope of ever getting her friend back slipped. She locked herself up in her room for a week, wouldn't even let Christian in. but little by little she had come around. She had taken up her studies again and it occurred to me that maybe she was trying to move on. Maybe she was trying to forget. It was what we all should be doing but I could never forget her, my Roza.

"She was." Lissa simply stated and they sensed it was a touchy suspect and started to talk about next weeks big test. It was moments like this that hurt the most, cause I knew if I hadn't given her up she would be there with them and she would be shining like a diamond. Only god knows where she was now, if she was even alive. I knew chances where slim that she was, and trough it was painful to admit I kinda hoped she wasn't, for her own sake.

"One, Two, Three." *Bang!* I kicked the door in to yet another room in the house. We had tracked down another nest, in the past two years the council had decided we should start hunting them down. So we did.

"It is another girl." A guardian, new one straight out of school, said behind me sounding disappointed we hadn't found strigoi yet. But he was wrong it wasn't just another girl. In the other rooms, frightened, half naked, girls had scrambled to the corners. This room only held one, unclothed, girl and she wasn't even moving.

"I'll get her out you continue." I barked and the quickly continued down the hall.

I kneeled beside her. She was covered in blood and bruises, her chocolate brown hair was a mess, she was lying on her stomach, tied by her hands with chains to the floor. I was worried that she wasn't moving but her pulse was clear under my fingers. I used a special tool to remove the chains then quickly wrapped her with my duster and took her in my arms before hurrying to the exit. Jumped into the car with freed captives before it took of towards courts infirmary. I noticed the other girl stare at the girl in my arms. Most looked away when they saw me returning their stares but one brown haired girl was to busy studying the girl.

"You know her?" I asked her curious to find out why she wasn't with the other girls. The brown haired girl didn't jump but kept looking at the duster wrapped nest of hair in my arms while she shook her head.

"No but I heard of her."

"Heard of her?" she nodded.

"And heard her. We never saw her but we could hear her scream. Rumors say she was there for years, most of girls don't stand a month but for some reason they kept her alive for years."

"Why?" She shook her head.

"I don't know, it is probably not even true just a rumor going around. I've only been there for a week." There wasn't exchanged another word for the rest of the ride. When we arrived back, the girl in my arms was quickly taken to a doctor and it wasn't before I was standing in my apartment that I noticed I hadn't gotten my duster back. I decided I would get it tomorrow and try to see her while I was there, but now I really needed some sleep.

That night I dreamed of her. Of Roza. She was beautiful like an angel but her eyes were empty. Empty and sad. Every time I tried to reached out for her she vanished between my fingers only to reaper. I woke up drenched in sweat gasping for my breath. I knew what to do, this nightmare wasn't the first. A cold shower and then get going it was the only way to forget.

The infirmary was summing like a colonies of bees. Nurses and doctor running around to care for all the injured. I went to the front desk where the nurse smiled kindly at me.

"Hi Dimitri what can I do for you?"

"I came in with a girl yesterday and well she was wrapped in my duster." The nurse smiled kindly.

"She is in room 14, your duster I there too." I gave a half smile.

"Thank you." I walked casual down and stepped aside for nurses in a hurry. Finally at room 14 I stopped dead in my tracks at the door. A nurse had taken the time to clean her up a bit. The blood was washed off and her hair was brushed so her face was visible. A doctor stepped in beside me.

"Oh guardian Belikov, here to pick up you coat I assume?" I just nodded still looking at the beautiful girl in the hospital bed.

"She hasn't gained conscious since she was brought in but it shouldn't be long, hopefully she can tell us who she is so we can put an identity on her, get her back to her family and well find a place to send the bill. She is dhampire so it shouldn't be as hard to find her as with the human girls."

"There is no need to wait till she is awake, I know her." The doctor looked at me curious and eager.

"Well." I looked him dead in the eye to watch his reaction.

"That is Rosemary Hathaway."

 **Dum dum dum. Rose is back – for now, I lied in the last chapter, this won't be the last, sorry not sorry. XoXo**


	4. Running off to nowhere

**VA isn't mine sadly …**

 **Dpov**

"Is she awake?" Lissa asked me as she burst through the door. I shook my head sadly. And turned back to holding Rose's hand.

"I can't believe she is alive after all this time." Christian wondered. He was right it was a miracle, but wouldn't praise the lord before I knew what mental state she was in when she woke up.

"I've called Adrian, he is on his way." Lissa told me as she took her seat on Rose's other side making my browns furrow. I knew it was silly of me in a situation like this but I didn't want him near her. I didn't want him near me either but that was another thing. When he found out I had handed her over he went all spirit on me, Christian had to knock him out.

"Didn't he move to Mexico or something?" Lissa smiled a small smile.

"No he lives just 2 hours plane ride away." The door opened again and Janine, Rose's mother, and Ibrahim Mazur steeped in.

"Oh my, my baby." Rose's mother sank down in a chair beside me and looked concerned at her daughters sleeping form.

"When the doctor called we didn't believe our own ears." Ibrahim explained and I wondered what his connection to Rose was. Before I could ask the machine that measured her heart beat started freaking and the doctor came running in. Rose's eyes where wide opened frantic taking in the room.

"I need everyone to go outside!" the doctor yelled as he started checking on her and tried to calm her down. After a while he meet us out in the hallway. He put his flashlight in his front pocket and sighed.

"I need to inform you all. Rose has been through a lot of trauma and she might need some time to adjust." We all nodded understanding, none of us had expected her to just be her normal smiling self.

"So I need you to be careful and calm when you talk to her, no quick movements or raised voices okay?" We all nodded.

"Good we will need to question her later but right now I think it would help her to have friends around her." As soon as he said it his alarm went off and he ran back to her room with all of us after him only to discover the bed empty and the heart monitor flat-lining, the window was open and the curtains was wavering in the wind. He held his work phone to his ear.

"I am calling security we have a run-away patient on our hands, I repeat a patient have broken out." There was only one word for what we were all thinking in that moment: Fuck.

"Adrian, it is so good to see you, Rose broke out we have no idea where she is." Lissa greeted a flustered looking Adrian looking between her and the door, while the rest of us were waiting in the waiting room for news on Rose.

"I know, she ran past me on my way here." He said, eyes confused. I jumped up.

"Where?"

"Down near the mall, she was heading towards the boarder looking out of it, I tried to follow but lost track." I ran in the direction he had told, eager to get to her before she did something stupid. I stopped near the mall looking for any sign of her when I saw a figure with long hair waving after her out of the corner of my eye. I set after her and followed her only to see her stopping and steeping into a small café where she greeted a friend. Not her.

I continued running around in the area looking for her when suddenly a figure running full speed for the gates caught my attention. That had to be her. I set after her, which she noticed cause she changed direction, but after three years away she had no idea where she was going and I ended up chasing her into an ally. She turned to face me and backed up frightened against the wall, taking fighting stance trough we both knew she didn't stand a chance. It was obvious she hadn't been able to train in the three years. But I had to give her credit for trying. It was the same thing that made me fall for her back in Portland.

Her eyes flickered before she glared at me. I don't think she really saw ME just a figure standing in her way for freedom. I tried to held my hand out to calm her as I had done back then, but it didn't work this time either. She tried to get past me, but I caught her around the waist and lifted her off the ground. She was screaming and kicking, I noticed her hospital gown where gone, replaced with a man's shirt and a pair of jeans, probably the best she could find.

"Shhhh! Roza it is me, it is okay your safe." Her kicking didn't stop. But angry tears had found the way to her eyes and I had to get a hold on her arms to keep her from punching me. I sighed and started carrying her back to the infirmary with her awkwardly in my arms, still screaming and kicking. I smiled awkwardly at the people we passed trying to convince them I wasn't trying to kidnap her, they just looked at us funnily.

Back at the infirmary, Lissa gasped as she saw me carry her through the door but two strong male nurses quickly took her from my arms properly to sedate her. The doctor came down shortly after looking flustered as well.

"Yes as I told you, she probably needs time to adjust, but I think you've guessed that. I am sorry who are you?" He said to Adrian who was standing awkwardly.

"I uhhm I was uh kind of her boyfriend before- well." The doctors eyes flickered to me but he quickly shook his head.

"She is defiantly going to need some time before getting confronted with _that_. I am sorry I have to tell you this but don't expect her to fall right back into your arms. She has been through a lot, and from what I've seen so far it'll probably take time before she even let anyone get near. You can see her now if you want but she isn't herself at the moment we are giving her some meds." We nodded and he left. I stayed behind while Lissa and Janine hurried off to her hospital room. After about twenty minutes, I finally found it in me to go back in there. She was lying in the bed looking sleepy, yet her eyes where burning with hatred.

"She has tried to talk but we can't tell what she is saying." Lissa told me when she noticed me in the doorway. Her and Janine where holding her restrained hands. Rose's eyes landed on me and her glare intensified. I wondered if she remembered me from when I captured her or if she actually knew it was me. The man who broke her heart.

We had been kicked out of her room while a phycologist talked to her. Lissa and Christian had gone home to get some sleep and some food, Eddie left with them. Janine had been hesitating about leaving but Ibrahim had convinced her she needed rest. Left in the waiting room was me and Adrian. No need to say the tension was clear.

"So uhm.. I thought you moved?" I asked him trying to break the awkward silence. He nodded not looking at me.

"I did."

"But you came back?" He looked at me with almost as much hatred as Rose had earlier.

"How could I not? I think you're forgetting, she was MY girlfriend before this happened, and _I_ actually cared about her!" Ouch! That hurt. We fell back into silence. Suddenly the doctor from before came in.

"Rosemary Hathaway?" Adrian and I jumped to our feet at the same time.

"How is she?" he asked before I got the chance. The doctor sighed and rand a hand over his face.

"The phycologist said that she was hard to talk to at first. She had no idea, that she had been rescued. It took about and hour to get her to talk and we have yet to convince her she is actually at court."

"And?" Adrian asked eager. The doctor sighed again.

"And she is still very unstable, but she isn't trying to escape anymore, which is good. There was a lot of crying and screaming and crashing, we gave her something to help her sleep. She will be awake in about 8 hours so I'll recommend that you two go home and get some sleep as well. She will be put into therapy as soon as possible but there is a chance that you'll be able to talk to her tomorrow." And with that he left us. We cast one look at each other before leaving in different directions. No point in staying if we couldn't even see her.

I was the first to see her in the morning, visiting hours had just started but I couldn't sleep anyway. She was laying on the side facing the wall. I went to sit beside her assuming she was asleep. When I sat I looked at her face to find her eyes open, watching me.

"Hi." Her eyes narrowed but she didn't respond.

"How are you?" I tried again, but she only glared at me. I sighed.

"Are you going to talk to me?" She lazily rolled her eyes and stared at the door instead of my face.

"Rose please talk to me. Please!" I begged but she didn't even look. I gave up on getting a response out of her and just put my head in my hands.

"I am trying to figure out if you have come to me, or they have brought me to you." I jumped in surprise and it took me a moment to realize she had been the one to speak. Her voice, ones cheerful and _alive_ , sounded cold and for some weird reason _strategic_.

"What do-do you mean?" I stuttered, afraid to say something wrong. She still didn't look at me.

"And I guess to get a real answer I have to ask you." She continued ignoring my question.

"So which one is it? Am I here or are you there." She finally asked looking at me at last. I took in her words for a second before realizing what she meant.

"You are here." I finally said expecting her to relax and… I don't know what I was expecting. For her to run into my arms? Hardly, but a part of me was still disappointed she didn't.

" _Why?"_ her voice was hard and her eyes narrow again.

"Why?" I repeated not getting her question.

"Why am I here? How did I get here and WHAT are you planning to do to me?" she demanded and I am sure I must have looked as taken aback as I felt.

"What do you mean? We rescued you, brought you back so you could be with us again." She scoffed.

"Forgive me if I find that a little hard to believe considering you were the one who gave me to them." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Wha-"

"I saw the recording Dimitri, YOU GAVE me to them." It draw on me then. One of the strigoi had taped it, they must have shown it to her.

"Rose I- you don't get it, they had Lissa I had no choice." She rolled her eyes.

"You really expect me to believe that. Even if it is true you did have a choice, you just chose the easiest option." No, no how could she ever think that. _Because you told her you didn't care about her anymore idiot!_

"Rose I would nev-"

"Stop just get out, it is too late to apologize anyway." I didn't move, I was too desperate for her to believe me to just do as she asked.

"GET OUT!" She yelled. And I finally pulled myself together enough to leave. No she couldn't be right, she was just angry and hurt. She couldn't be right, she just couldn't. I couldn't be too late again.

 **Next chapter?**


	5. Ranaldi takes charge

**VA isn't mine sadly …**

 **Apov – because why not?**

"Knock, knock." I tried to joke as I entered her room. She was looking at the wall like it was the best piece of art she had ever seen, but looked up as I entered. She gave me a weak smile.

"I don't know why but for some reason I didn't expect you to still be around." I tried to smile trough her comment hurt a bit.

"Why wouldn't I be, little Dhampir." I saw her lips twist at her old nickname but she wouldn't let me have the satisfaction of making her smile. She shrugged and one corner of her mouth turned up.

"Because it has been what – 10 years or something?" No one had bothered to tell how long she was gone?

"Close, 3 years. But you know I would have traveled to the end of the earth for you." She grimaced.

"Really? Only 3? Dimitri looked like it might have been 20." I felt myself frown, I didn't like her mentioning him.

"You've talked to him?" She rolled her eyes.

"Only to kick him out. I don't ever want to see his betraying face again."

"I get that you are angry, trust me I was too, but after sometime I came to realize he didn't have a choice." She looked at me annoyed that I was taking his side.

"And how long did that take?" I turned my head like I was actually thinking about it.

"Only 2 years." She let out a quiet laugh.

"Well then making up should be just around the corner huh? Are you going to tell me you guys are bradding each others hair on Saturdays?" I let out a small laugh.

"Nah, considering what I did to his nose I don't think he wants me near his hair." She looked at me curiously.

"What did you do to his nose?" I looked away awkward.

"I uhm kind of broke it… I think. And some other stuff." She laughed out loud.

"Oh my god! Adrian I would have never thought you had it in you!" I smiled at her and she smiled back. For a moment we were lost in a tiny little bubble then an angry looking nurse cleared her throat.

"I think I overstayed." I grinned at her and gave her hand a squeeze on my way out.

"Get well okay?" She smiled reassuring. And I left feeling better than I had in a while.

When I returned however it was an entirely different scenario that meet me. Lissa was crying hysterical, Christian was awkwardly trying to comfort her, Dimitri was stoic as ever, Janine was sitting staring off into space and Abe was stalking back and forward.

"What happened!?" I was already panicking.

"Sh-sh-she she doesn't want to see u-u-u-usssss!" Lissa sobbed.

"She has requested for the nurse not to let anyone in." Christian explained.

"What?!"

"Who is dead?" Mia stood in the door. Christian explained again.

"I bet she didn't think of me." Was Mia's only response. She stalked to the front desk and sure enough she was let trough.

"So guess now we wait…" Christian said as Lissa tried to dry her eyes.

Mpov

Rose was sitting by the window. Her bed was perfectly made, very unusual. I knew the nursed didn't make the bed when the patients where still in the room so she must have made it herself.

"Care to tell me why you are cutting everyone out?" I wanted to surprise her but I guess she was still Rose Hathaway after all. She simply shrugged not even glancing at me. I sighed and sat in the chair beside the bed.

"Rose… talk to me?" she ignored me so I decided to push her.

"If I ask questions will you answer?" I was hoping to do the therapy trick on her-

"It haven't been working so far so why do you think it will now?" guess she was tired of games.

"Because I ask nicely?" she just shook her head.

"Well if only that is how the world worked right?" looked around the room to find something to talk about but noticed how sterile it was. There was only a single bouquet of flowers by her bed, the card read Adrian.

"they could have peeped up the room some more huh." She shrugged.

"What does it matter? I won't be here for long anyway."

"Sure but I would have been nice to have something personal while you're here." I didn't realize my fail till it was too late.

"I don't have anything personal for them to put in here. The few things I had have been thrown out and they weren't many, after all all I ever was were Princess Varlissa's wannabe guardian." She sounded bitter but I wasn't sure if it were of Lissa or herself.

"Rose you know that isn't true-"

"Yes it is, stop pretending it is not."

"Well those strigoi surely didn't think so!" ups… how the fuck was I going to fix that? She turned, her eyes burning but her body languid wasn't threatening.

"you want to know why they traded me over." It was a statement not a question.

"Do you want to know why they traded me over!?" she all but roared at me. I finally found my voice.

"Yes. Yes Rose I want to know why they traded the last Dragomir for a guardian-to-be." She let out a small humorless laugh.

"I bet, don't you all? Well I tell you and then you can tell the others, I already handed in a statement to the guardians earlier today so it will be all over court in a few hours anyway. You see, as it turns out, they don't WANT Varlissa! They don't freaking want her! Why would they honestly? If they kill the last Dragomir then there wont be produced anymore! The line will die out and they will never taste the powerful dragon blood again! The Dragomirs have been off the hunting list for years! But the Hathaway guardians? Oh that is a line they want to endanger! Having one in your custody? There is big prestige in that! So when they got the chance to trade nonfood for a trophy? Well you guess how hard that choice was?" I would have never thought Strigoi was that speculative but now that she said it it made sense – How none of the Dragomirs had died by Strigoi in decades.

"Rose I had no ide-"

"No you didn't. Now if you would please leave, I would like to be alone." I left hastily and meet the others expectating eyes in the waiting room.

"So? How did it go?" Christian asked as soon as I got close enough. I just shook my head.

"I uhm I think she just needs sometime alone to think. The gaurds were here this morning to get a statement, it must have been hard on her." They looked disappointed but relived.

"There is one more thing." Heads flew up.

"She uhm she told me… She told me the reason she were traded." They exchanged a few looks before looking back at me.

"They never wanted Lissa, they want her to stay among moroi so she can reproduce and raise the numbers of Dragomirs."

"But why Rose?" Adrian asked. I avoided their stares.

"Because she is Rosemarie Hathaway." And then I left. I would be back for Rose if she would let me in, I just hoped it weren't too late

 **More chapters?**


	6. Family

**VA isn't mine sadly …**

 **D-pov**

Rose was released from the hospital a few days ago, no one had seen her since. She had signed the paper herself and walked out. In need of a better clue we asked Hans, all he said was that she had asked to be sent back to an academy to train, he couldn't tell us which. This is it, she is out of my life again after I just got her back. She won't come back I just know it, she'll stay away.

On the plus side my family were coming to court today. It was the first time since I were turned they were coming to the US. I had visited them ones and offered to do it again but they insisted on coming and meeting the woman who had saved me. That is why I was standing at the airport and not driving across the country trying to find my Roza.

"Dimitri my boy!" mama yelled as soon as she exited the airport and ran to me.

"Mama it is so good to see you!" she kissed both cheeks before pulling back and looking at Lissa.

"And that must be princess Vasilisa! It is a pleasure to meet you, thank you so much for saving my son!" Lissa smiled polite as ever and shook my mothers hand but were pulled into a hug.

"It is great to meet you too mrs. Belikov." She said as she stood awkwardly in my mothers embrace and I couldn't help a small smile but where soon attacked by my sisters launching themselves at me.

"Where is Roza?" Viktoria asked immediately after she let go. I must have let a flash of hurt wash over my face cause mama stepped in.

"There were rumors going around that they had found her alive, we are sorry Dimka we thought they were true." I nodded grimly and cleared my throat.

"They did." Their faces lit up with wonder.

"Well then where is she?" Karolina asked with my niece on her arm. I looked at the ground about to explain but Lissa took over.

"She signed herself out of the hospital a few days ago after refusing to see us, we haven't heard from her since." She explained.

"Oh Dimka!" My mom sighed and hugged me.

Kick, punch, kick, kick, punch.

"You are doing it wrong." A calm voice sounded behind me. I was panting and sweat was dripping but I spun around to discover a young guardian not older than myself regarding me from the door. I scoffed at him.

"I am doing it perfectly right thank you, I know how to this thing." He looked skeptical.

"Obviously you don't, who learned you that tactic?"

"My teacher!" He crossed his arms.

"Give me his name and I'll have a talk with him cause that move is outdated." I mirrored his posture.

"Dimitri Belikov." I smirked slightly as his face fell through even saying the name aloud made me flinch.

"You're Rosemarie Hathaway." Nice to know I am still a legend.

"That indeed I am." He shook off his stunned face.

"Well Rose, let me show you how we do things around here now." He walked over to me, grabbed my wrists and spun me around.

"See when you kick try not to direct at the front but at the side, the front is to easy to block and if they are former guardians' they know the tactic." He instructed. Pulling my wrists from his grip, I spun around and pointed an angry finger at his chest.

"Thank you but who do you think you are?!" I demanded, angry he was correcting my moves. I was here to build muscles not learn new stupid moves someone decided to change a bit and call their own.

"Calvin Mercury." He declared with a smirk, obviously expecting me to be impressed but all I did was stare at him questionly, I had never heard that name in my life. After a few moments his smirk fell.

"Oh sorry I forgot you-… I was the highest scoring graduate of my year when I graduated my training two years ago, they said they never seen such a talent well except for you…" and he expected me to be impressed?

"Well Calvin I was the highest scoring of my year and look at where that got me: I am back in training!" he shrugged and turned around.

"Well if you need help you know who to ask for." He called over his shoulder. Asshole. I went back to punching the bag and noticed angrily I were doing it his way.

Apov

"She is coming home tomorrow." I announced out in the room. Lissa had invited me over for dinner since I were staying a few days and my parents were out. The Belikovs were also gathered around the table as well as Lissa's boyfriend Christian, Eddie and Mia.

"Rose?" Lissa asked sounding like a child about to get an ice-cream.

"Who else?" I'll admit I wasn't as excited as I should have been, still a bit angry at her for just leaving without a word, but she had called me yesterday and asked me to pick her up at the airport. I wasn't sure what that meant for us trough, on one hand she had called me trough she had plenty of opportunities on the other hand it was just a lift from the airport. She had promised nothing.

"Can we come?!" Belikov's youngest sister asked excitedly. I shrugged.

"If you can find a car that fits." I wasn't about to find a way to get them all with me but it was rude to say no.

"We can probably borrow two SUVs from curt." Lissa suggested and I just shrugged. They were already busy making arrangements I just picked at my food. Well now it definitely just was a ride from the airport…

"Janine and Abe will meet up when we get back they have invited us all to dinner to celebrate her being back on her feet." Lissa informed me as I drove. She had been like this since I told her Rose were coming back; making phone calls and bossing people around. I sighed, defiantly not excited about this trip. The Belikovs had been stuffed into one SUV, Karolina and Dimitri's grandmother had stayed behind with the kids, and were driving behind us so our car were just Lissa, Christian, Eddie and me.

"You know she'll properly want to sit in the front seat." I decided to tell her just to interrupt her endless talking.

"I'll switch seats when we get there." She brushed me off and kept rambling. I sighed deeply

Finally spotting the airport and parking in front.

"I'll just go in and get her and then we will meet you out here." I told them not feeling like having a big reunion in the middle of the airport.

"What? No way! I want to see her first!" Lissa whined like a kid.

"Yeah I want to see her face when she spots us, you'll just ruin the surprise!" Dimitri's sister Viktoria chimed in. I help up my hands.

"Listen she called ME to get her from the airport, so I am going in to get her. We will just meet you out here it is no big deal." They huffed but stayed and I turned on my heel into the airport. Finding her wasn't hard, the airport was small and the only plane arriving was hers.

When I spotted her she took my breath away. Rose had always been gorgeous but when she came back, her eyes had lost some of that special sparkle. Now it was back. I had no idea how, I think we all thought it was lost forever but there she was, and she looked almost exactly like she did all those years ago. She even had a black eye like back when I meet her the first time at the ski lodge.

"Hi." She sighed happily dropping her bag to give me a hug. It took me a minute before I was able to return it.

"Hi." I whispered in her hair holding her close before letting go.

"Thank you for picking me up." She said cheerful and picked up her backpack ignoring my offering to take it for her.

"How did you get that black eye?" She reached up to touch it with her fingertips as if she had forgotten but smiled.

"Oh that? It is nothing just a sparing match - I won!" she offered cheerful.

"Of course you did, you always win little dhampir." Something flashed in her yes and I regretted my words but as quick as it appeared it was gone.

"So how is court holding up with me?" She laughed as we started walking. I considered saying something about court having been holding up without her for years but decided not to.

"They miss you." I decided to go with instead.

"Who does?" She asked carefree like she had forgotten the way she left or the fact that she ever had friends.

"Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie hell even cradle robber. You kind of just disappeared remember?" The words came out harsher than I wanted them too.

"look I am sorry-" I started but she cut me off.

"I didn't mean to Adrian. I just had to get out of there. There was just too much reminding me of my life before… you know, and how it would never be the same. I didn't mean to hurt you Adrian I really didn't." Part of me felt bad I had made her smile disappear. Another part of me felt satisfied she wasn't happy when I wasn't.

"I know Rose, I know." If she was going to say anything else It drowned in the high pitched scream that sound as soon as we walked out of the airport.

"ROSE!" and a tornado of blond hair threw itself into Rose's not so expecting arms.

"Lissa hi." She said laid back but it sounded like she had to swallow to get the words over her lips. Lissa let go and held Rose at an arms length.

"Don't you ever just leave without saying goodbye again!" She lectured but Rose just pulled herself free.

"Sure whatever you say." She said looking at the ground.

"Rose?!" Viktoria's voice sounded and Rose looked up again seeing the Belikov family for the first time. If Viktoria expected a warm greeting she was disappointed. Instead of opening her arms to her Rose flinched back and hid behind me. Clutching my arm she dared to peak.

"Have you come to kill me?" I couldn't tell if she was joking or not but judging by the way Victoria's face fell she wasn't.

"Rose I am so sorry about-"

"No you aren't." Rose's stern voice cut her off mid-apology. She had moved from behind me and stood tall glaring at Viktoria and the rest of the Belikovs behind her and a short glance at Lissa and Christian.

"None of you are. You would do it again without a second thought. You think it makes a difference that- that I wasn't here for three years but it doesn't. I am still the same person, you are still the same and you still make the same mistakes. The fact that stuff happened in the meantime doesn't matter, people don't change, it is wrong of us to think that they do cause they don't. I haven't and neither have you. Stop claiming to care just because you think it makes you bad people not to. It does make you bad people but it makes you worse to pretend at least the other is real." She turned to me not spending another minute looking at their stunned faces.

"Which car is yours?" I glanced at them quickly before turning back to her.

"The SUV on the left." She took her bag which she had dropped and stalked to the car.

"I am riding shot-gun!" She opened the door and sat in the frontseat looking pissed as hell.

 **So I have had this laying around for quiet some time trying to finish it… but I couldn't so, you'll have to settle for what it is, sorry guys.**


	7. meet the parents

**VA isn't mine sadly …**

 **L-pov**

"Is this appropriate?" I asked Christian swirling around in my dress. It was light purple, went to the knee but had a tight fit and a few buttons on the top piece at the cleavage. He looked at me and shrugged, buttoning the last button on his dark gray shirt.

"Liss it is dinner with Rose and her parents, not the entire royal court. You could wear a bathing suit and they would find it appropriate." He told me grabbing my chin so I had to look at him and gave me a peak.

"I know but I haven't actually talked to Rose yet and this seems really formal." I explained when he let me go. He sighed and grabbed his coat holding the door for me impatiently as I collected the last few things.

"You're sure it is a good idea to bring Dimitri trough?" he asked me and I saw Dimitri tense behind us.

"Why not? He is your guardian." Christian shrugged.

"I don't know maybe because Rose hates him? She made that pretty clear already." He answered sarcastically. I thought about it for a moment, we could send Dimitri home and call Eddie over instead, but he was with Mia tonight and I didn't want to bother them.

"She'll have to deal with it, I am sure she can handle it. He is your near guard and that is just how it is." I said determinately. Truth was I wasn't so sure she could handle it but I had to take Dimitri into consideration too. He had been my guard for years before they reassigned him to Christian after we were abducted and telling him to go because his presence would bring Rose distress would surely hurt him.

When we arrived at the restaurant Rose and her parents were already seated and talking over a drink.

"Princess I am so glad you could come!" Janine said as she was the first to spot us.

"And lord Ozera of course." She added with a kind smile towards Christian which he returned.

"Glad to be invited." Christian said politely

"Please come join us." Abe said spreading his arms out in a welcoming gesture. As soon as we took our seats a waiter came with a drink and menus for us. Dimitri sat beside Christian on the seat closest to the door as he was near guard. From there he could easier protect us if we were attacked. I didn't fail to notice several guards were lingering around, Abe's most likely.

"So what are you up to these days?" Abe asked smiling at me with a smile I wouldn't exactly describe as kind. I took the napkin and folded it in my lap.

"Of you know, just the usual, lots of responsibilities. Tatiana is having me practice etiquette and politics all the time." He nodded and seemed sincerely interested.

"Yes, how is she? I heard someone tried to assassinate her a while back." I nodded grimly, it was around the time Rose was… taken.

"She is fine, it takes a lot to shake her. The woman is made of steel." I laughed and he laughed with me while Janine just smiled politely and Rose took another sip of her drink.

"Yes I know. We were just discussing when Rose is going to return to guarding." He and Janine both wore tight yet expecting smiles as they looked at Rose who were stirring the cocktail stick around in her glass.

"Really? You're ready to get back?" I asked her surprised she was already in condition to guard and hurt that she didn't tell me. She shrugged.

"Well I am done training. My shrink hasn't cleared me yet trough so I suppose I'll be around for a few more weeks but I expect to return as soon as possible. There is no reason in dragging it out, I'll be filling papers at an office job in the meantime." She finally looked up and smiled at us trough it didn't reach her eyes.

"Yes the office job!" Janine exclaimed with fake enthusiasm and a big smile. "Rose why don't you tell us about the office job again?"

"Office job?" Christian asked skeptically voicing my thoughts. Rose obviously didn't pick up on any of it as she suddenly got a dreamy smile on her lips and in her eyes.

"Yeah, well Hans pulled some strings. It is great, I'll have my own office, with a new EMP-Proof lock, on the 5'th floor and you need a special code for each floor and of course a key card just to get access to the building. There are really big, bulletproof windows so you have a great view over most of court and the front gates. There are surveillance cams so you can see all the blind angels and check up on the elevator and they even got sensors in the ventilation system." She told us and trough the safety details were mentioned as if they weren't anything it worried me she mentioned them at all and not what kind of job she would be doing.

"That sounds… safe." Christian observed and I sent him a short glare before turning a sympatric look towards Rose.

"Rose, you are safe here now, you know that right?" I asked her worriedly looking her in the eyes the entire time. She shrugged with a big tight smile.

"Yes of course why wouldn't I be?" she asked seeming a bit neurotic.

"You just seem really… obsessed about the safety level." She blinked a couple of times still smiling that plastic smile.

"I am not obsessed I am just really impressed with the level of security they hold at their offices." She said kindly and Janine shot me a meaningful look before changing the suspect.

"So I was thinking maybe we could all go to brunch this Saturday." She proposed with that fake smile looking like those perfect housewives. It was weird seeing her like this. Actually it was weird seeing them all like this. Abe and Janine filled the role like a fake happy and successful married couple while Rose fit perfectly into the role as the pretty daughter who wasn't fulfilling her parents' wishes trough she was doing very well.

"I can't, I am having brunch with Adrian and his family on Saturday." Rose said looking at her menu. Janine looked faltered a moment before smiling again.

"Adrian and his family? That is unusual." She commented, words sharp but Rose didn't even look up.

"His mom invited several family friends, she said it was a great opportunity to meet other royals and maybe get a few connections for when I am ready for the field again." She said as if it were nothing. I looked at her in surprise feeling hurt.

"I thought you would go back to being my guardian?" I asked her and for the first time she looked directly at me.

"I never was your guard Lissa, getting assigned to you is unlikely, besides it is a good idea to keep options open." She said plainly ignoring the daggers Dimitri shoot at her with his eyes.

"Then how about a late lunch or dinner?" Janine asked instead trying to lighten the mood. Rose shook her head.

"I am expecting a guest in the afternoon and we will be going out for dinner but maybe we could eat brunch on Sunday?" she asked innocently. We all looked at each other while she was occupied by the menu.

"You are expecting a visitor?" Janine asked surprised but innocently and Rose nodded.

"And who might that be?" she asked while Rose's eyes flickered up to scan the room.

"Calvin Mercury. I meet him at sct. Vlad, he is a guardian." She told shortly not giving too much info. I had no clue who he was but Christian looked impressed.

"I heard about him, he graduated on top of his class, they said he was the best since… well you." He admitted and Rose nodded obviously not new to this info.

"Yeah, made him extremely arrogant but whatever. He helped me train and we hanged out so he'll steep by since he is at court anyway." She told us shortly. The waiter came to take our order giving me a small pause to think. Rose seemed nonchalant about almost anything except security levels, but this Calvin might be more than she let on. Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Isn't it a bit soon to date?" Abe asked meaningfully and Rose looked at him funnily and gave him an amused smile.

"Calvin is just a friend dad, you don't need to break his kneecaps. I am not seeing anyone nor am I planning to so you can calm down." She told him with a smile yet he frowned.

"Shame I kind of liked that Ivashkov kid, treated you well, seemed to really care but undoubtedly not as strong as a man should be. His character wasn't weak trough I'd give him that, he could be trained or maybe a strong insider." Rose laughed, it was the first time I heard that since she came back.

"I see you already planned out my future, including partners. I am sorry to disappoint you but I am very confident Adrian has his own life now." She smiled at him and it seemed real.

"Yet he has invited you to brunch with his family on Saturday." Abe noted and her smile got more secretful.

"His mother, Daniella, invited me to brunch. She heard about everything and after all Adrian and I did date before… So she is trying to help me back on my feet, which is very kind of her considering how they felt about our relationship." I noticed Dimitri stiffen at the mention of the relationship she had shared with Adrian before everything happened. I wasn't aware Abe had liked him that much.

"Anyway, Brunch on Sunday?" Janine asked us kindly and we nodded.

"Sounds great, I don't think we got any plans do we Christian?" Christian shook his head occupied by the plate there was being placed in front of him.

"Great then that is what we'll do. Do you want to bring your friend?" She asked Rose who nodded.

"Sure, and Adrian too since dad apparently like him so much." She said a sarcastic smile playing on her lips. The rest of the dinner went quietly, small talking and catching up, Rose and I ended up arranging a day to hang out and have some quality time much pressured by Janine and then we spilt.

"Rose dear do you need a guard to follow you home?" Abe asked and I knew it was a test. If she said yes she was really scared and we needed to get her some help. If she said no then maybe she really was recovering. She laughed as if the thought was absurd.

"Dad I didn't train three months for nothing. I am perfectly capable of walking home by myself thank you." She told him off with a smile. I felt relived until Christian spoke up.

"Why don't you go with Liss and I? We'll be going past the guest housing anyway and that is where you are staying right?" she nodded and pretended to think about it.

"Sure, why not? Night mom and dad, thank you for tonight." She told them hugging Janine and placing a kiss on Abe's cheek.

"Anytime darling." He told her giving her shoulders a squeeze.

"Yes thank you for tonight Mr. Mazur and guardian Hathaway." Christian bit in before I could so I just nodded and they smiled at us kindly.

"It has been a pleasure, please get home safe and take care of our little girl." Janine said mocking Rose a bit.

"Mom!" she groaned already starting to head back. Her parents just laughed and waved us goodbye so we could head after Rose.

"You seem to be having a great relationship with your parents." Christian noted and she smiled.

"Yeah, they have really been there since I got back trough they don't like the office thing." I looked at Christian and he took the hint to take the lead.

"How do you really feel about the office thing?" He asked her and she looked at him weird.

"Great I already told you, it is temporary trough." She told us simply.

"So uhm what will you be doing exactly?" He asked again and she turned to look at us as we talked.

"I'll be going trough reports too check up on the details of operations and such. As I said it is temporary so nothing too advanced." He eyes focused on something behind us.

"So who is your secondary guard Liss?" She asked but we both knew what she really wanted to know – when did Dimitri become my primary guard?

"Guardian Viola Smith, she isn't around. And Mitchel Canavan is my primary guard but they are both appointed other place while we are at court. Dimitri is Christian's guard, he was reassigned after the incident a year ago." I offered as explanation. She just nodded and then I noticed we had reached the guest housing. She leaned over and hugged me, then Christian.

"Thank you for tonight, I'll see you Sunday, get home safe!" She told us, ignoring Dimitri then disappearing into the foyer. I looked at Christian once she strolled past the receptionist.

"What do think?" He made a humming noise like he was thinking hard.

"I think Rose needs a better therapist. Also, I am going to crash Calvin's visit, two of the most kickass guardians in the same room is an event I am not missing out on." I smacked his arm but couldn't help but smile, of course he was going to take advantage.


	8. Dessert night

**VA isn't mine. Calvin is halleluja!**

 **R-pov**

"Rose darling this is my cousin Mitchel." Daniella introduced me to a man in his thirties with light red hair and a square formed face. He smiled and held out a hand for me to shake. "Mitchel this is Rose Hathaway, the guardian I told you about." She told him and he nodded.

"Yes, I have heard a lot of great things about you Rose, is it true you made your first kills before even graduating?" He asked curiously and I had to hold back a snarky comment and smile politely instead.

"Yes, but it really sounds more impressing than it was." Everyone was always so interested in my accomplishment when really those were the two kills I was the least proud off.

"Oh Rose don't be so humble, today is about making yourself look good." Danielle told me with a light touch on my shoulder. I looked down at my champagne colored silk blouse, tight pencil skirt and high hells.

"I thought I did that already?" I mumbled and she laughed.

"Yes dear and you are stunning but these people wants to hear your résumé, and since most of it is undocumented it doesn't hurt to brag," She turned back to Mitchel "Rose is probably the youngest guardian to have so many kills, did you know she participated in the battle at skt. Vladimir's too?" Mitchel nodded impressed.

"Yes I heard, the first battle star to be given in a long time. I must say, it is very impressive but why haven't you had a charge yet? You sound fully qualified to be guarding some of the most influenced people." Daniella tensed, hoping he wouldn't have brought that up. I did too but to my own surprise I didn't even flinch. Instead I smiled a tight fake smile and told him:

"I had an accident a few years ago, it took some time to regain my full abilities again and the headquarter thought it was a bad idea to put me back before I was back to a hundred percent." It wasn't a lie, I had been in an accident and it had taken some time to get my strength back, just not the years he thought. He bought it however and nodded seriously.

"But you are completely retrained now?" I smiled glad he didn't dig into it.

"Better than before." That was true too, I had definitely learned a few things at skt. Vlad's. He nodded satisfied with my answer and smiled politely.

"Well I will be putting in a request for you Rose, I don't think I will meet a more qualified candidate." He told me then excused himself.

"Very good!" Daniella praised me before dragging me along to the next person she wanted to introduce me to.

"That was the seventh request today, and news like that spread. I promise you Rose, you can pick any charge you want after today. You have done really well!" She said but then I spotted Adrian at the end wall talking to some far off cousin I assume. I stopped and took her hand from my arm holding it moment while thanking her.

"Thank you Daniella, so much for helping me out with this but I think I will already have a hard time deciding as it is, so if it is alright I would like to talk with Adrian." She looked taken aback but smiled and nodded giving my hand a squeeze.

"Yes of course and Rose? I know what I said before… everything but if you want to be with my son, then I won't stand in your way." I blinked at her surprised.

"Thank you Daniella but, why the change of heart?" She shrugged but bit her lip nervously.

"I saw him after he got the news… I don't know how you feel Rose, but it is clear to me he loves you dearly. Now go, you have done well today." She turned me around and gave me a small push in Adrian's direction. I went over and slipped my hand under his arm without interrupting their conversation. He looked down at me in wonder.

"Little Dhampire," he breathed then looked over to where I had been with Daniella "Is my mother done with you?" he asked with a crooked smile. I nodded sending him my man-eater smile.

"Yeah, this is really nice of her though, I would probably just have gotten a random assignment far off but now I think I might have some options." He grinned.

"Really? I sort of hoped you would shock them all so you'd have no choice but accept when I put in a request for you." He joked and I swatted his arm.

"What would you need a guardian for, you never leave warded grounds?" He smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh but that is because I don't have a strong guardian like you to keep me safe. If I had you guarding my back then I suppose I could go anywhere couldn't I?" I couldn't figure out if he was joking so I laughed instead and took his arm.

"Come on, I think I've been here long enough for us to leave now." I told him and he agreed.

"We need to say goodbye to my mother first." He told me when I skipped to the door. I wanted to groan but he was right, after all Daniella just pulled me a huge favor. He spotted her quickly and dragged me with him.

"Mother." He announced and she turned around, taking us in with a board smile.

"We will be leaving now, I am afraid we have other people to leave." He told her kindly and hugged her briefly. She smiled with a knowing look that I didn't really like.

"Of course, it was wonderful to see you love." She turned to me and I steeped forward to put a hand on her shoulder before she could bid me goodbye.

"Thank you again, I really appreciate all of this." I told her sincerely and she just smiled and gave me a small hug.

"No trouble Rose, it was great to see you again. Now skip off you two, there is no reason for you to be around us boring old people." She chatted and we didn't need to be told twice. With a last wave her way we left to get our coats from the house keeper and went out into the mild air of the human evening. The sun was still

"So little dhampire, where to now?"

"I don't know, got a couple of hours before Calvin is going to be here. Guess you got me all to yourself." He smiled but sent me a weird look.

"Calvin? Is that someone I should know about?" He asked a bit jealous. I couldn't help but laugh, why did everyone think Calvin and I was a thing?

"No, absolutely not. He just helped me train and we've become friends nothing more." He didn't look convinced but let it slip.

"So that is the plan now? No more crazy adventures just boring guardian life?" He asked curiously and shrugged. I hadn't really thought about it but the thought appealed to me and scared the crap out of me on the same time.

"I guess? I don't know but I somehow doubt my life is ever going to be boring." He made a small noise of agreement then suddenly out of nowhere placed his arm around me and changed direction.

"Where are we going?" He shook his head.

"Somewhere you have never been.

* * *

Somewhere I had never been turned out to be a bar. It was quiet as it was still noon for most people but Adrian apparently didn't have that inner restraint on his drinking habits. He ordered us two spiced hot chocolates and took me out to an outdoor table.

"By the way my parents has invited us for brunch tomorrow." I told him as casually as I could. He looked at me amused.

"Really? Brunch with your badass mom and mobster dad? Where did I sign up to get such a pleasure?" I signed with despondency.

"I am asking myself the same question but you have to come – she asked Lissa and Christian too and Lissa is always bringing Dimitri around with her, so you have to be there for moral support!" I warned him, an underlying treat of what I would do to him if he didn't come. He laughed and held up his hands.

"Relax little dhampire, I am not missing out on a chance to eat brunch with you and your family, but why am I invited?" I shrugged.

"My dad seems to like you or something, don't ask just accept his weird affection." He laughed then frowned.

"What is wrong?" I asked him confused. He shook his head.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"Oh come on! Tell me?! You've never been one to keep things from me!" He shook his head.

"No really I was just thinking – shouldn't Dimitri be with his family now that they have come all this way?" I realized I hadn't given the Belikovs a thought since the airport.

"I guess. What is your point?" He shrugged.

"I don't know, do I need a point?" I shrugged.

"Guess not." I took a sip of the chocolate and winched at the taste of liquor.

"What is the clock?" I asked suddenly remembering Calvin. Adrian pulled out his phone and frowned.

"One AM." I sighed relived and fell back in my chair.

"Great. Calvin won't be here before three. Adrian!" He held up the cigarette he just lit.

"What?! We are outside!" I grumbled knowing he had a point. He smirked at me.

"You know, one of these days you'll start too, it is just a matter of stress." I tried to raise a brow but it just ended up as a grimace.

"When have you ever been stressed?" He smirked and did a dramatic gesture.

"Do you think being me comes without commitment? I am hurt, my life isn't just lying in a bed of roses – wish it was." He winked at me and I grimaced. No matter how little I liked to admit it Adrian had the same flair for good comebacks I had.

"Whatever." He smirked and took a long drag.

"You love me. And one of these days, you'll know it too, it is just a matter of stress." He joked and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Hi Rose." A cheerful voice startled me. I looked at the owner of the voice suspiciously.

"Christian…" He smiled. It looked weird on him.

"So where are you heading this afternoon?" He asked still cheerfully.

"I was actually waiting for-"

"Yo Hathaway!" Calvin came over and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Who is you friend?" He asked and I narrowed my eyes at Christian who wore a smug smirk. Something was up.

"Christian Ozera." He introduced himself holding out his hand for Calvin to take. Calvin that oblivious fool smirked and took it.

"Calvin Mercury, great to meet you, I've heard a few things." Christian's eyes whipped to me in shock.

"Not a word!" I promised holding up my hands. Calvin chuckled.

"True, she hasn't. One of my students did, her name is Jill, she said you uhm showed her a few tricks?" I had seen Jill a few times while I was at the academy. She still looked up to me as some kind of legend and made me show her a few tricks plus talk to her while her friends watched. I think it earned her some coolness points to be on first name basis with a legend. I later learned Calvin had agreed to show her a few things too, and she was still practicing her magic trough Christian was gone. Christian looked surprised and dare I say a little bit touched?

"Jill is still practicing? I haven't heard from her in some time." Calvin smirked.

"Well she has become pretty badass, for a moroi anyway, but she said she learned most of it from you." Christian shone with pride.

"Well she probably figured a lot out on her own but yeah I introduced her to it." He scratched his neck.

"Cool, we should spare someday, I'd like to see what you fragile vampires can do." Calvin joked and Christian looked unhappy to be called a fragile vampire. I sighed, boys!

"Anyways, was there anything you wanted Christian?" Christian looked like someone who just got caught and hadn't thought of a backup plan but Calvin rescued him.

"Hi why don't you come hang out with us?" Christian lit up like a kid at Christmas.

"Sure! What do you guys do?" I realized I didn't have an answer for that, and neither did Calvin apparently cause he looked at me questionly.

"Uhm, well we usually train together then go somewhere to talk." I couldn't help but giggle.

"It is a lot like high school actually. We just you know, found somewhere to hang. Well sometimes we brought liquor and pretended we had to hide it from the adults." I explained and Christian looked a bit disappointed. Did he expect us to throw each other around like warriors all day?

"Oh cool, well where do you go now?" We looked at each other again realizing we hadn't thought this trough.

"Uhm, how about the park?" I suggested and Calvin winched.

"Too exposed, can't we go to you room?" I shook my head.

"No it is a mess and it is in the guest housing, it feels weird." He didn't push the topic and I was glad. I felt some kind of protectiveness about my room.

"We could go my place." Christian suddenly offered. I shrugged.

"Sure, sounds good, we should pick up some stuff to eat first trough." We picked up chips and beer and let Christian lead the way to his place. Turns out Christian had a townhouse in the middle of court – who would have known?

"This is really your place?" I asked in wonder, admiring the high, decorated celling.

"Tasha's and mine actually. It belonged to my grandparents, then my father and Tasha inherited it and then me." I nodded, the royal families had lots of properties scattered around but I somehow never considered Christian and Tasha owning a townhouse. It made sense trough, Tasha was often at court, of course they held on to the house.

"It is nice, I understand why you held onto it." He smiled and lead us up the stairs and I gasped when we reached the top floor. They had made the celling out of glass so we were looking straight up into the star covered sky. There was arranged some kind of oasis with fancy pillows and divas and a fake pond in the middle of the room with different plants to give it a garden like feeling.

"You like it?" Christian asked smug knowing how impressive it was. All I could do was nod dumb fold.

"Damn mate," Calvin found words when I couldn't. "This is pretty awesome." Christian shone with pride.

"Thanx, Tasha told me to do something so it would be more personal, less like what my parents did with it." His eyes got distant for a brief moment but then he turned back to us.

"So I used a bit of my heritage and got this done, most of the celling was made already – my grandfather liked to spot stars." I finally found my tongue.

"It is beautiful Christian, looks like a dessert night." He smirked.

"That is big words coming from you Rose. But come on I don't want to talk about my renovation all day, take a seat I'll get us something to drink." It was weird seeing Christian as a host but it fitted him somehow. An elbow in my side brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hathaway you can stop looking after his butt, it is out of sight anyways." Calvin joked, and I glared at him and grimaced.

"Christian's butt? Does he have one?" I asked trying to sound truly surprised. Unfortunately, my bond with Lissa gave me very good knowledge about just how full Christian's butt really was but I was trying to suppress it.

* * *

I laughed as Calvin showed Christian on his butt for what must have been the tenth time that afternoon. Christian grumbled and glared at me as he rubbed his elbow.

"It is not fair, you've practiced this for year, I am kind of new to it!" he complained and that made Calvin laugh too.

"You think a strigoi would go easy on you?" He asked jokingly. That is what I liked about Calvin, he had this way of talking about our lethal enemies in a way so it way bearable.

"No. And I got a feeling that as long as Rose is in my life, I'll have to deal with them regularly." Christian grumbled then looked at me.

"You know it was awfully quiet while you were gone. Almost couldn't handle the calmness you left behind." I smirked at him.

"Is that your way of saying you missed me, sparky?" he just stuck out his tongue. Stretching my back I felt a deep humming noise coming all the way from my stomach to my lips.

"Guys I am exhausted. As much fun as this is, I need sleep if I am going to be able to face parents and ex-lovers in the morning." Both guys nodded and shook hands.

"It was great meeting you Christian." Calvin said.

"An honor." Christian greeted back then looked at me.

"But I'll be seeing you both tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, Calvin has to leave early to catch a meeting trough." I explained and Christian nodded.

"Then I'll better head home, it is late anyways." It was, we had spent a few hours at Christians before heading to the gym. Christian had gotten a little too arrogant after the alcohol set in and bragged about how his fire was better than our fighting skills and Calvin had decided to challenge him to an old-fashioned sparing. He and I had taken turns in swooping the floor with Christian's butt.

Taking his coat from where he had thrown it on the floor, Calvin came up and nudged me with his elbow.

"Want me to walk you home?" I rolled my eyes.

"Why is everyone asking that? No, I can walk by myself thank you very much!" I told him off but gave him a smile. He shrugged.

"Whatever you say Hathaway, whatever you say."

The walk home was quiet, the sun wasn't up yet but it was close to sun-rise. I came across a few guards returning from their respective shifts but no one I knew. Until I got to my building that is. I walked on the stone patch, lit by old fashioned street light. Due to the darkness it took me a while to realize there was a figure waiting there just out of ear reach for the doorman inside. It was too late when I figured out who it was. I tried to ignore him and stroll past him but he blocked my way.

"Roza-" I flinched back, uncomfortable at how close we had been to actual contact.

"Going back to stalking, Dimitri? Thought you left that with your old life, or well lack of same. You know just because the doorman can't hear a conversation I am pretty sure my high pitch scream can still get to him." I told him sternly subconsciously arranging myself in a position where I could easily counter an attack and started scouting for escape options. He sighed and ran a hand trough his hair, his silky, smooth hair.

"Rose please, I am not going to hurt you!" He begged and I might just would have believed him had I not heard those words before. I let out a humorless laugh.

"Yeah sure, you'll just throw me in a sack and leave me outside the wards for someone else to deal with right? Still got your spies out there?"

He actually looked hurt but did I care? No, not after all he had put me trough.

"Rose please if you would just listen to me-" He reached forward and I shrieked and flinched back almost falling over. I didn't lose my balance trough and stayed on my feet, this time moving into a defense position. His eyes filled with guilt and hurt but he stayed back.

"Please. Roza?" He begged and the longer I looked into those big brown eyes the softer I got. I shook my head.

"Alright but not here. Somewhere… heavily guarded. There is a room beside the foyer in my building, we can talk there." I told him and this time he let be past and flowed me quietly to my building. The receptionist looked at me questionly when I came in.

"Rose, you are unusually late. Bringing in guests?" he asked looking at Dimitri who had stayed a few steeps behind me. I smiled as charmingly as I could.

"I've been out with some friends. Not him. Could you do me a favor?" he looked confused but nodded.

"I am taking him into the lounge, could you keep an eye on us and call security if anything happens?" He looked shocked but nodded.

"Sure, do I need to call them now?" he asked staring at me intensely and I shook my head.

"No, but just if he tried anything – I am not sure that he will but could you?" he nodded and I felt relived someone would be watching us then I turned around to face Dimitri.

"It is right in there." I motioned to the double doors leading to the lounge. He nodded and went in quietly and took a seat at a table for two. I took the other chair and moved it as far from him as I could without being weird. We sat there for a moment uncomfortably, neither of us wanting to make eye contact.

"So," I started, "How did you know I'd be here?" His eyes sought mine but I refused to look at him.

"I waited around till you either left or got back." He confessed and I felt a chill down my spine. I had been gone all day, there was no say when I would return or how long he had been there. If he was willing to stay outside my building all day then there was no say what length he would go to if he decided to hurt me.

"How long have you been there?" I asked in a shaky voice that I desperately tried to calm.

"About three hours." I nodded and suppressed a shiver. He seemed to notice my discomfort cause he took the lead after that.

"Rose, I know you have no reason to even be near me. I am sorry, I know what I did was terrible but… I want you to know that I didn't have a choice at the time. If I could do it all over then I would but I can't. I can't turn back time no matter how much I want to." His accent was thick trough his apology. That is what made me even consider talking to him. When I meet him, his accent had at times been thick as well but I had noticed the few times I had meet him since they brought me back that he had gotten better at covering it up. It was a shame really, his accent was one of his assets.

"I just want to know why." My voice was surprisingly harsh and dry, I didn't even recognize it myself. Dimitri blinked a few times and furrowed his brows.

"Why?" I nodded.

"Yeah, why did you do it? Why did you give me to them? Were you really that eager to get rid of me?" he flinched, remembering our last conversation. It had been the one in the church, where he had told me to go away, that he had given up on me. That his love had faded. It was funny really, he had insisted then that I couldn't possibly imagine how it felt yet here we was three years later and I had been trough hell and back and I still somewhere deep felt that love flaming inside me.

"They had Vasilisa. They wanted you in exchange for letting her go. We had no option and even if I did then I was following orders from Hans. It wasn't my choice I know it looked like it but it wasn't." I already knew that, the video they had showed me told that much. He didn't get it, I wanted to know why he didn't even try to find a way out.

"Why didn't you try to find another way?" Since he wasn't looking at me anymore I had gotten comfortable looking at him but now his eyes whipped up to meet mine.

"There wasn't any other way Rose! It was a hostage situation and we didn't have time to make some big heroic plan to save you both, we had to make a choice!" I smiled a wry smile trough flinched a bit at his raised voice.

"Yeah well great choice you made there huh? That is the difference between you and me Dimitri; You always settle for what is given." His eyes suddenly turned darker.

"You wouldn't have done the same, if things had been reversed? Think about it Rose, Lissa on the line." I shook me head.

"We both know I wouldn't Dimitri. I would have found another way. It would have been risky and hard and possible suicide but I would have found another way. That is the difference love make." It was true. We both knew my crazy mind would have been able to come up with something that would have either killed us all or saved us. He suddenly looked haunted.

"Rose about the church-" I held up a hand to stop him.

"Don't Dimitri. I don't need to hear your guilt-filled apology just because you feel sorry for what happened to me after. I just want to move on." I felt a little proud at how mature I sounded. I got ready to get up and leave but his hand caught my wrist and pulled me down.

"No Roza please, you don't understand. What I said in church-" I pulled my wrist from his grip and backed up towards the door.

"Dimitri I understand okay? The church you don't need to feel guilty about anymore, I pushed you and I shouldn't. I don't blame you for that but I blame you for giving me up. I blame you for spending the last three years in hell. I blame you for the nightmares that makes me wake up screaming and crying. I blame you for the scars that cover almost every inch of my body. I blame you for having to fight the addiction to endorphins every single day and for never being able to feel safe even when I am alone. But everything that happened before that? I don't blame you for any of it. Not Russia, not the church or anything else before the attack." He stood up with a frantic and sad look in his eyes and stalked towards me and I started walking just as fast towards the door when he stopped noticing my distress. Then a voice broke in.

"Is everything alright?" The receptionist was standing in the door looking at the scene in front of him. I wasn't sure what he saw but he didn't seem to like it cause he turned to Dimitri with a hard expression.

"Sir I am going to have to ask you to leave or I will have to call security." His voice was stern and left no room for questions. Even Dimitri seemed faced and backed off, letting me walk trough the door before exiting himself and walk towards the front door.

"I didn't mean it." His voice ran trough the tension filled air. I stared at him trying to process his words and put them into context.

"I didn't mean any of it Roza, not a word." He looked into my eyes and it felt like time froze until at last he left the building. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and felt my entire body relax. I thanked the receptionist for his help then went to my room. I fumbled with the keys, unable to control my trembling hands. I finally got it open and quickly went in, making sure it was locked behind me before checking all windows and closing the curtains. Then I collapsed on the queen-sized bed and held a hand to my chest where my heart was racing like I just ran a mile. This was all too much and I didn't know how to handle it. Did Dimitri really just say he still loved me? How was that even possible after… I couldn't, I just couldn't take this. This afternoon I had almost felt normal, at peace even, but now it was all crashing down on me. How was I supposed to be around the man that after having rejected me and broken my heart, offered me up to strigoi, haunted my dreams for years, then told me he never stopped loving me? I couldn't, it was impossible. I didn't even know ow I felt towards him, the anger was so overwhelming everything else seemed to get crushed under it. Franticly I started undoing my boots feeling suffocated by the heat. Finally getting them off I fell back against the mattress. Sleep seemed so far out of reach I just settled on staring at the celling. Tomorrow I had to face him again. I would be protected by protocol and my parents but he would be there. How was I supposed to be a guardian when I couldn't even be in the same room as the man I used to, possibly still, loved?

 **Review please and tell me what you think! Do you want Dimitri and Rose to make up or is it time Rose takes a stand for herself?**


	9. Comeback of three years

**Disclaimer** **: VA does not belong to me.**

 **D-pov**

It was odd. How much a person could change in such short time. The woman in front of me this morning was by no means the woman I had talked to last night. Then of course, I suppose I wasn't the same man either. Last night I had been close to getting down on my knees and beg for her forgiveness, whereas this morning I put up the mask everyone was used to seeing. Rose must have done the same, cause the frightened girl from last night was gone and a confident young woman seemed to have taken her place. She sat between Adrian and Gaurdian Mercury, busy telling a story from her own academy days. The entire table where taking her in, swallowing her charm and cheeriness. Only Janine had a small frown of disappointment upon hearing the trouble her daughter had caused the administration at St. Vladimir's.

"I bet Alberta was happy to have you back." Janine commented dryly.

"She was! I think she would have wanted me stay there, if it wasn't for the demand here at court." Ibrahim nodded thoughtful.

"Yes, they managed to delay the age-degree, but that has only made it more difficult for existing guardians." It was true, they had managed to sway the council, finally convincing the new Voda Prince that a sixteen year-old would have been ripped to pieces, just like the experienced guards that were with Pricilla and the Princess when my group had attacked them. It wasn't off however, but had yet to trough the last two processes before it could be brought into action.

"Yeah, they really need everyone they can get. I don't think I would have been cleared so fast under normal circumstances." That got everyone to look at her startled.

"Hans has cleared you?" Janine asked in a shrieking voice and Rose nodded seeming a little worried herself.

"Yeah, well as for next week. They need to pick an assignment for me first."

"Does you therapist think you are ready?" Ibrahim asked concerned and she shook her head lightly.

"No but it doesn't matter. They need me in the field. I think Hans will try to get me a warded assignment, so I can have some time to adjust before having to fight again, but I doubt he can. It is not like they need a lot more here at court, and they can't afford more at the academies even though they should be assigning more." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "That is where they should hoard guardians, not here at court." I think we all realized the truth of her words then. There had been a few attacks like the one on St. Vladimir's. They had been a lot bloodier and there hadn't been attempted rescue missions. It had actually helped delay the age degree. The number of novices that had been killed had been horrendous, convincing the council that sixteen-year-olds were in no condition to fight strigoi – yet. They still believed they could with a better training program. They were idiots.

"They should let us fight, it would give us a major advantage." Christian noted bitterly. For some reason that made Rose laugh.

"Sparky I have seen your fighting style – if anything it would be more work making sure you didn't hurt yourself." Christian glared at her and Calvin stepped in to explain.

"We took Lord Ozera with us to the gym yesterday – lets just say I am actually impressed he can sit with the amount of times he landed on his butt. Then again, against me even Rose gets her ass kicked." Rose spit out a bit of the swig she just took.

"Excuse me?! You know, I think I got some time after kicking Christian's butt again, if you need a reminder of just how hard the floor feels when it is handed to you."

"No thanks, I think the bruise is finally fading from last time." I couldn't tell if he rubbed his backbone for the dramatic effect or if he was remembering the pain. Anyway Rose smiled smugly. They spent some time bickering back and forth before Calvin pushed out his chair.

"Well as lovely as this has been, I have to get going. I have a meeting about wards improvement at the academy in fifteen minutes and Guardian Croft is someone you don't want to keep waiting. Thank you for the invite though, it was wonderful to meet Rose's family and friends." He said mostly towards Janine and Ibrahim who smiled politely back at him before he left.

"Sounds like you guys had a great time together." Lissa noted and for once Rose didn't scowl but just agreed.

"Yeah, it was great having him around. In a way, it felt like I got a chance to do my senior year over again." She answered truthfully and I don't think anything anyone had ever said had hurt me that much. I had done nothing but ruin her life since I meet her. I dragged her and the princess back to the academy and the danger that awaited them there. I brought her back to a place where moroi regarded her as a bloodwhore. I almost took away her virginity while influenced by magic, then made her believe I didn't love her. I had put her life in danger, by giving her information she was too young to know about. I had taken her innocence not even thinking twice. Then I had failed to stay with her, causing her pain again. Then treated her as my personal bloodwhore in Russia, tried to turn her, tried to kill her, then stalked her for several months, tried to kill her again, and then once turned back, convinced her I didn't love her, again. And if all that wasn't bad enough, I had given her up to our immortal enemies, sentencing her to 3 years of hell, causing her to have to re-earn her guardian status and probably ruined her career. I am not sure if I had realized it before, but adding all of those things up, I was an asshole. A big, giant asshole. Suddenly she felt so far away, completely out of reach. I wouldn't get another chance with her, and frankly I think it was best that way. If I had never turned up in Portland, her life would have been perfect right now. She and Vasilisa would be 18 and free to stay in the human world for as long as they liked. None of them would be on strigoi-hitlists, they could go to college if they wanted to, assuming they finished high school. They could have had a normal life, but of course I had to mess that up.

It was Abe who dismissed us, declaring he had more urgent things to do and Rose seeming relieved skipped off with Adrian, but not before giving Lissa a halfhearted hug. At least she was trying to reestablish a friendship. Then they parted in different directions and it would be almost a week till I saw her again. This time she was with Adrian too. They spotted Lissa as she sat chatting with Christian on a bench. I knew she must have spotted me too, as I sat a few meters from them, but she ignored that. They strolled over and stood before the couple, Adrian with his arm draped around Rose's shoulders.

"There you are, we have been looking all over for you!" Rose exclaimed happily. Lissa raised an eyebrow in question. Clearly this was what she wanted to hear, but it was very unusual considering Rose's behavior since we found her.

"Really?" Christian asked just as mystified as the rest of us.

"Well yes, how could we have a party without you?" She asked as if it was oblivious. It was then I noticed something was off about her. Her tone was more pitched, her body language was more sloppy, and her attitude was happier. She was drunk. Perhaps only slightly, but clearly enough to make her suddenly friendly. I couldn't decide if Adrian was more sober, or just used to being drunk, but he seemed to be more collected than her.

"What party?" Lissa asked, not having spotted the source of Rose's change in behavior yet. Rose giggled and Adrian decided to answer for her.

"Rose got an assignment, she is going back to guarding on Monday." He said, voice laced with different emotions. There was definitely pride in there, and happiness, but also worry and perhaps some jealousy and anger. It made sense, I knew he had wanted her to himself. Lissa's face was easily readable. She was hurt by Rose getting another assignment and sad that their friendship was still up in the air.

"You got an assignment? Who?" she asked and Rose seemed to sober up a bit.

"Rufus Tarus." Christian gasped and looked impressed and Adrian nodded in agreement to the unsaid statement.

"Yep, word got around that everyone was after Guardian Hathaway junior and uncle Rufus thought his guard was getting too old, so he requested for Rose. She said yes." Lissa looked at Rose both surprised and accusing.

"You got to choose?" I knew Lissa had put in request for Rose as well, hell she even tried to compel Hans into assigning her right away. Unfortunately, the system was more complicated, she was told. Hans couldn't overrule the decisions made by the committee and who they were was strictly confidential. I knew this. Guardians were appointed by other guardians, who made the decision based on requests and records. If they had a tie, then they would let the guardian choose. Chances was Rose didn't even have Lissa as an option but I could see how Lissa would think that.

"Yeah, I had to pick between Mishka Badica, a desk job and Rufus. Honestly I am surprised I was even offered a bodyguard position, and for a council member nonetheless." Rose told her with some excitement twinkling in her eyes. Lissa relaxed, feeling less denied.

"So, I guess that means you will be around here at court huh?" Christian asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, a lot of the time anyways. Rufus got a lot of business out of court, but mostly he'll be staying here. It is actually a great compromise; I get to stay in therapy as I'll get more time off."

"Anyway, we are celebrating Rose's last day in freedom, you want to come?" Adrian offered holding Rose a little too tight for my liking.

"I am sorry, we can't." Lissa shook her head.

"We have to meet Tasha in thirty minutes, but you should try and find Mia, I am sure she would be up for it." Rose giggled but it was not a happy sound, I don't think I have ever heard such a sound of both ridiculousness and despair come from her. She couldn't have described her mindset better with a thousand words. Without further comment, she swung around and swayed away, Adrian staggering after her.

Rpov

Working for Rufus was even more uneventful than it sounded. I had just been following him around, not talking with him at all except when he gave an order. So, it was a surprise when he asked to see me in his office a half hour before my shift. He was on the phone when I entered and motioned for me to sit in the chair on the other side of the desk while he finished up. I didn't pay much attention to the conversation, it seemed to be one of those political small talk, secretly asking a favor thing. When he hang up his attitude changed and he turned to me looking very serious. I searched my mind, looking for reason why this might be a reprimand but came up empty.

"I know I haven't had time to talk to you since you started, I apologize for that. I trust you have been shown around and settled in?" I nodded confirming I had. His housekeeper had shown me around the first day and given me a key to my room. It was actually a lot nicer than I had expected, rather big with a queen-sized bed. A big closet and a mirror three times my size. There was no desk but I figured I wouldn't need one. However, there was a big plush armchair by the window, which gave a great view of one of courts gardens. All of the furniture was in dark wood and looked like something that had been here for at least a century, which it probably had.

"Good, good. I heard excellent things about you Guardian Hathaway, however I also remember you used to be very opinioned, so I will make one thing clear: Do not interfere with my business. I do not appreciate you opinion nor do I want it. If you feel desire to be an activist then I would recommend you reassign immediately, do I make myself clear?" I thought about it briefly – did I want to be politicly active? Quickly I decided it didn't matter anyway – no one listened to dhampirs.

"Yes Prince Tarus, perfectly clear. I assure you that won't be an issue." He nodded satisfied and a little bit relived.

"Good, then there is another thing I need to inform you about. Aside from my business and meetings outside court there will be certain visits, once or twice a week, that I will have to make. The same acquires here: I do not want your opinion. I don't want you commenting on it or telling anyone about it. Your job is to protect me, that includes my reputation." I felt like I had a good idea what he was referring to but decided to ask anyway.

"Your business is your own Prince Tarus, as your guardian everything that happens during my shifts is confidential. However, if you don't mind me asking – what kind of visits would it be?" He shifted a bit uncomfortable in his chair and looked at me with squeezed eyes for a while then decided to tell me.

"I, as many other men in my position, tend to like variety in my personal life. I love my wife and my family, but in order not to get, what is it you young folks call it, burned out? In order, not to get burned out I take certain luxuries. That includes three mistresses, two of which are living outside court." It didn't surprise me, Adrian already mentioned that three years ago at dinner with his parents. It did surprise me that we would be going outside court.

"I am going to need names then Prince Tarus, background check, I know it has probably been done before but it is standard procedure as I am sure you know." It wasn't a lie, guardians did check up on the company their moroi kept, but secretly I was curious too.

"Of course, I would have been disappointed if you didn't." He actually smiled as if this had all been a test and I passed.

"Their names are Elenore Martins, Alexandra Korfnoch and Cecilia Jameson. Elenore and Cecilia live outside court." He offered knowing they were my primary concern. I nodded, telling him I appreciated the small offering. He went on.

"Also I wanted to talk to you about another thing: I can't control your private life no matter how much I wish to. However, I have a few things I would like to ask of you. Do mind your behavior in public, it falls back on me if you do something stupid. If you go for drinks do so quietly and make no scenes. Mind your clothing, I won't give you a dress code but try to keep it sober, miniskirts and shirts with deep necklines aren't appreciated but as long as your privates are covered I won't say anything. Also please mind you company, I know you and my nephew have history and I will accept a close friendship, maybe even a clean relationship but I will not look kindly on public displays such as frenchkisses and humping. That goes for any other romantic relation as well. Do keep close to the princess and your other moroi friends but don't socialize anymore with guardian Belikov. No matter what they say he is still not someone to be associated with. And lastly do not get any bitemarks, hate to have that reputation around court, they might just think I gave them to you." I took all this in. I didn't like being restricted in my clothing but his demands didn't seem unfair, it wasn't as if I owned something like a miniskirt anyway. Staying close to Adrian and away from Dimitri? Already part of the plan.

"Was that all Prince Tarus?" I asked, keeping my guardian mask on. He smiled a real board smiled that showed his fags.

"Yes, except one more thing: Please call me Rufus."

 **Rose finally got a position! What do you think, will it be a pain working for Rufus?**


	10. Drink me

**VA isn't mine sadly …**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews, it really helped me to keep writing. I had this chapter in the working for a while so I hope you like it.**

 **R-pov**

"Hi Rose!" Tasha greeted me cheerful as I came over and sat with her, Christian and Lissa on the grass. Dimitri for once was nowhere in sight, thankfully, but I guess it was board daylight after all and he would be asleep. It was unusual for vampires to be out at this hour, weird even. What was really weird was that it was Tasha who had asked for me to meet them here.

"Tasha, you wanted to meet?" I asked politely while getting down to business. It was the middle of vampire night and I wanted to return to my bed.

"I just wanted to make sure you were settling in fine. I heard you got appointed to Rufus Tarus, that was a surprise?" She stated almost like a question. I wasn't sure if she meant me getting an important royal was a surprise, or me getting anyone other than Lissa. Either way I just shrugged and tried to play it off without taking offence.

"Yeah, well he asked for me and it was a big chance so I said yes." It was the truth. Hans had laid out three choices for me, one of them had been to keep my current desk job. I had considered it, I really was comfortable on the fifth floor. Knowing I wouldn't be in a life-threatening situation any minute was relaxing. In the end, however, I decided that wasn't the life I was meant for. I would die at a desk job, mentally at least. Or 18-year-old me would have, and I was trying to be more like her lately. The other was a Badica, not a bad choice but she lived in Seattle and I didn't want to leave the wards just yet if I could avoid it. Tasha nodded with a smile that seemed to be painted on. Her normal smile showed her fags but this was with tight lips, and a fixed gaze. I knew that smile. It was the one she gave to people she was only being nice to beacuese she was polite. She went on;

"And everything is well?" I shot her weird look, but before I could answer, Christian cut in.

"Oh for god's sake – Rose, Tasha wants to know if Rufus is abusing you."

"I – what?!" Not what I was expecting. 'Tasha wants you to help her political agenda', sure, but Rufus, abusing me? Hell no.

"Why on earth would he be abusing me?" Tasha closed her eyes and took a deep breath as if preparing for what she was going to say next.

"Rose, Rufus is a difficult size. There has been going rumors around you see: He usually gets a new guardian every decade, and every time he gets a new one he usually goes through about three or four before one stays: The others quit without warning and leaves. None of them wants to talk about their reasons for leaving, they just go. So naturally there has been assumptions about why they leave, especially the female guards never stay for more than a few days." I didn't know if I should feel touched at their concern, or insulted that they thought I would put up with abuse, but one thing popped into my mind. Rufus had said I was protecting his reputation as well as his life, right now Tasha was threatening that reputation.

"Tasha what happens during my shifts is strictly confidential, but I will assure you, Rufus does not abuse his guardians or any member of his staff." I thought that and the tone in which I said it would make her back off but Tasha was tougher than I had given her credit for.

"Then why does his guardians quit?" She asked persistently. I bit my lip and considered whatever or not to tell her. I considered Tasha my friend, no doubt, but she was also Rufus' political enemy. I wasn't sure if the rules he set for me could be used against him.

"Rufus has a set of rules that he wants the people around him to follow, I guess that might be too much for some guardians." That caught her interest.

"What kind of rules?" Deciding I had already said too much I tried to play it off cool and shrugged.

"Minor things."

"Like what?" I had a feeling she wouldn't let me off before I told her. This was a negotiating I realized, not a friendly act of concern.

"Just things like not to dress inappropriate and then he doesn't really want to hear my political opinions." Bingo, she looked completely outraged.

"He is limiting your freedom of speech – how are you okay with that?!" I shrugged.

"I guess I just don't see it like that big of an issue. I mean it is not like anyone else wants to hear my opinion and nobody listens anyway. And it is a really good position." I decided to point out how lucky I was to even get the position. Nice positions came with a price, everyone knew that. Well everyone except Tasha.

"So you are trading your human rights for a nice position?" I was begging to feel like her outrage was pointed at me.

"Well a good position and several benefits, like a pretty awesome bedroom." I swear her eye bulged and not in the good way.

"You are shutting up for a 'nice' bedroom?!"

"It has got a great view." I pointed out, remembering how I had sat in the plush chair all yesterday and just stared at people going around in the garden, how peaceful they had looked.

"I don't give a shit about the view Rose! Can't you see how wrong it is?" Her voice was really high-pitched at this point and I saw Christian flinch and Lissa trying to cut in.

"A garden view, Tasha, and a full-length mirror. Oh and I get like twice as much time off as I would during normal circumstances. Honestly I don't care if it is wrong, it is awesome and I love it. Every part of it actually. I love that I don't have to make any decisions for myself. I love that there is someone that makes me breakfast every morning. For god's sake, his housekeeper serves me pancakes and fruit salad every morning, packs my lunch and makes dinner for Rufus, his wife and I. Literally, I eat with them. So, no Tasha I don't see how wrong this is, I think it is freaking awesome!" I didn't realize I had stood up during my rant but suddenly I was looking down at them. I took a deep breath to calm myself, reminding myself that Tasha wasn't my enemy.

"Look I appreciate your concern but there is nothing to worry about. Rufus is a great charge. He gave me the option to quit, but I chose to stay because I am okay with his rules. I like working with him, besides his flaws he is a good man and he treats me well. So please stay out of it." I didn't await her answer. I knew she wasn't about to back down. She would try to persuade me to betray him somehow, but I had meant what I had said: I liked working with Rufus. Especially since he called it that, I was working with him, not for him. He had called me Rose and I called him Rufus, no titles. He had given me full charge of everything involving his safety, including cutting a meeting short or canceling a 'date' if I decided it was too dangerous. In his opinion, I worked for the moroi government, and my nearest employer was Hans. If there was a problem, it would go through Hans, Rufus wasn't about to boss me around because as he said "Moroi don't have a clue on guardian business just like guardians don't have a clue on moroi business." I wasn't sure what moroi business covered but I didn't ask. Instead I appreciated getting to do my job without being interrupted by some royal thinking he knew much better how to ensure his safety. I had explained to him that since we would be without assistance when we went outside court I would have to near guard him, while at court I could blend with the shadows. He had just told me I knew what was best and told me my cover would be his as his PA when we went to human meetings. Returning mentally to my friends on the grass I told them I had to go and left quickly not looking back.

Lpov

"I told you it was a bad idea to push her." I scolded Tasha quietly but she didn't seem to take notice. She went on about how terrible what Rufus did to Rose was.

"Honestly, if she is fine about it, why can't you let it go?" Christian asked which made her cringe like he had just slapped her.

"Because! What he does is wrong, she is just blinded by the benefits he gives her! What happens when she wants to call the Queen out on her bullshit? Will he fire her?" I honestly couldn't take anymore of her idealistic talk so I excused myself and went in the direction Rose had left. I found her just about to knock on the door to Adrian's house when she spotted me.

"Oh Liss, sorry I ran out on you back there." She told me but I was pretty sure she didn't mean it. It didn't matter to me, I was there for peace. She used to be my best friend and I was done sitting around and wait for her to come back to me. It was time I fought for her.

"Hi, I am not interrupting, am I?" I threw my head lightly in direction of the door she was about to knock on. She seemed to realize she still had her hand raised and lowered it sheepishly while offering me a small smile.

"No, not really, I just thought since I was up anyway I would see if he was too, but I'd probably just wake up his parents." Her smile got a bit wicked, telling me she wouldn't mind waking up his parents.

"Right, well if you aren't going back to bed would you want to spend some time?" Her smiled fell as she wrapped her arms around herself and I readied myself for rejection.

"I don't know Liss. I kind of just wanted to hang with Adrian and do nothing." I noticed her attire then. I hadn't paid much attention to it when she talked to Tasha, but I noticed now she was in her pajamas. It was the cute kind with long patterned pants and a white cotton shirt with Snoopy on it.

"We don't have to do anything!" I hasted to tell her, "We can just sit around and watch television or something." She pursed her lips in consideration but then shrugged.

"Sure, but only if there is going to be snacks involved." I smiled and nodded.

"There is ice-cream in the freezer." She smiled and walked down the stairs to meet me. We started walking towards my building and she crossed her arms around her torso again.

"So how have you been? With Rufus I mean." I hurried, trying not to make her think of the last three years.

"Good, I mean, you know-" She was lost for words but I understood. Under the circumstances, she was happy. It wasn't how she thought her life would be, but she was somewhat happy.

"I do." I confirmed and we both laughed a little.

"How about you?" I laughed a little, thinking about how she probably already knew, and cursing the bond yet again for being one-way.

"Well you probably know already but I've been good too. Christian and I have been together for three years now and I am finishing my degree soon."

"I know, congratulations! I know how hard you worked for it!" She actually did sound happy for me, I gave her a smile as thanks and wondered yet again how much time she had spent in my head these last few years.

"Did you see the lectures with Professor Lumbrigde?" I asked her already laughing a little.

"I did! How can a living being be so boring!" She exclaimed. Professor Lumbrigde had been my lecture for my first semester and she was awful. At least 80 years old and less entertaining than a door.

"I know, right?!"

"It is like her soul got up at least twenty years ago like: 'Fuck this shit, I am out!' and her body just keeps going on repeat like computer that got stuck!" I laughed, that was the perfect description of her. We reached my building and I signed in at the counter then we went up to my room. She flopped down on my bed without even looking around and I realized she probably already knew it like her own.

"So what do you want to see?" I asked and immediately bit my tongue. What did she want to see? She had been gone for three years she probably didn't even know any of the dvds I had.

"New Girl, season three, that is my favorite." She just said nonchalantly while checking her nails from her spot and I looked at her questionly.

"How long did you spend in-"

"Long enough for several of your marathons, now come on pop it in!" She cut me off with a smile. I did so and settled beside her, feeling a little comfort knowing she had been with me for all these years.

Rpov

"Hey girl!" A familiar voice said as Lissa came to hug me and took a seat at my table in the café. We were meeting up for a drink after my shift ended.

"Long day?" She asked and I held back a yawn.

"That easy to tell?" She shook her head with a small giggle.

"Your eyes are bloodshot." I blinked a few times, noticing the stinging feeling.

"Yeah council meeting and stuff, my god that is boring! Tomorrow won't be any better – Rufus is taking me shopping." She raised both eyebrows and flipped the menu open.

"Rufus is taking you shopping?" She asked in disbelief.

"I am having a hard time picturing it too. Something about needing to give me an upgrade, whatever that means." She laughed and turned the page while looking at me with a sly smile.

"It means that the one dress you own, isn't going to cut it for the meetings he is bringing you too."

"Hey! It is two dresses! Besides, shopping with Rufus is going to be a pain, what does a ninety-year-old male know about women's fashion?" she laughed and flipped to the last page.

"Actually, I think Rufus is in his fifties, but I get you. Too bad you can't bring someone else." She flipped her blond hair behind her shoulder and I literally felt the lightbulb go on.

"Why don't I bring you?" She looked up startled.

"Me?" I nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, you! I am sure Rufus wouldn't mind. I mean if you want to?" She slammed the menu down a bit too hard attracting startled looks from people around us.

"Of course I want to! Give me his number, I'll call and make arrangements right now!" I couldn't help but laugh at her excitement. She was like a kid getting a puppy.

"Easy Liss, I'll tell him when I get home. Anyway, what are you getting?" I asked getting her attention back on the menu.

"I'll have a Moscow mule." She said very confidently and I pursed my lips pretending I was pondering about the choices.

"Is it good?" She looked at me for a few minutes then smiled but with only little humor.

"You don't know what any of this is do you?" I froze for a moment, realizing she had seen through my bluff.

"No idea." I confessed and she let out a small laugh.

"Well strawberry daiquiri is a good start." She told me and I gave her a small smile in appreciation.

"Here let me." She took both menus and went in to order. I leaned back and let out a sigh. I was three years behind, on.. everything. Just like at the academy, but this time there was no Russian god to help me catch up. I had to learn everything by myself.

 **Rose and Lissa are going shopping! What you think of this rekindled friendship? Review please!**


	11. Dress me up

**VA isn't mine sadly …**

 **R-pov**

"That one is perfect!"

"We are not leaving without it!" Rufus groaned and leaned back on the chair he had found while I was in the dressing room. To my surprise he did come personally to help me shop. I told him he could have just sent me off with Lissa and a credit card but apparently, he "had seen Princess Dragomir's definition of appropriate dresses" and thought he better see to it himself. He regretted that decision quickly.

"It is skimpy." He noted grumpily. Lissa gasped outraged as she completely disagreed.

"It is fabulous! Besides I have seen royal moroi in worse, including your wife!" She scolded to which he just sighed.

"It is not the dress, it is her figure. I don't mean to discriminate but a moroi chest wouldn't show that kind of cleavage." Lissa scoffed.

"That is what is so brilliant about it! Look how it hugs her curves! She looks like a goddess!" I laughed and felt myself blush a little as I gazed back at myself in the mirror. It was a black tight fitting dress. It reminded me of the one I wore at the school dance as it had the same style in neckline but cut off midthigh where a layer of thick lace covered down to my knee. Most perfectly was that it had a slit up to my upper thigh giving me room to move. I looked back at Rufus.

"Like I said – we are not leaving without it." I told him sternly and he sighed and pulled out his card in defeat. Lissa cheered happily and I rolled my eyes and chuckled under my breath as I pulled the curtain, and changed back into the black tank top and the wrapskirt Lissa had insisted on lending me, as it would be easier to get on and off. Turns out she was right, not that I would admit it.

"So where to?" I asked Lissa as we stepped out with yet another collection of bags. We had been to all my favorite shops, and most of Lissa's and I was lost for new ideas. Apparently so was she, because she actually looked at Rufus for help.

"I think we have covered the basics and most of the party clothes?" Rufus just chuckled and shook his head.

"We still need dresses. The ones we have bought are fine for normal parties but she will need more formal ones."

"I am right here guys!" I pointed with as much hand has I could due to excessive amount of bags. Rufus just looked at me.

"You will need more formal dresses." He stated and I rolled my eyes.

"So- where to?" I repeated but he didn't answer. Instead he speeded up his walk, indicating for us to follow. He lead us to an expensive looking dress shop, one of those with ten different designer brands that could be altered if you had the money.

A saleswoman greeted us with a huge smile that I was pretty sure widened when she saw the amount of bags we were already carrying. Lissa had suggested letting the guardians carry some of them but I declined. They were here as security, not servants. So, we each had our arms full, including Rufus much to his dismay.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked looking between us trying to figure out where to put her main attention. Rufus stepped forward and held his arm out towards me.

"This young woman needs dresses, lots of them, I am sure that is something you can help with?" She nodded eagerly.

"Yes of course! How many are we looking at?" She asked looking at Rufus who was clearly holding the wallet. He shrugged.

"Ten to Twenty? Just show us what you can do." She nodded eagerly and turned to me.

"If you follow me to the dressing room I'll get you some dresses to try. You can leave your bags here." She instructed and held out her hand towards a small group of chairs and a sofa which Lissa and Rufus dumped down on exhausted. I put my bags down and followed her to the dressing room. She gave me a silk robe and told me to sit on the chair.

"So, do you have any preferences in colors or shapes?" I considered briefly.

"Nothing pink, or orange, or lime, and I need to be able to move so nothing tight fitting either." She nodded seriously and skipped off to collect something for me to try while I changed. She came back with ten different dresses, all long and heavy looking. I didn't tell her but they were all a no, I couldn't fight in any of them. Which is what I told Rufus when I showed them the first one.

"Do I need to point it out or can you see it?" They both looked at me completely oblivious. I sighed and pulled at the material.

"I can't fight in this! I need pants or at least a short dress."

"You can't wear pants or short dresses! There is a certain etiquette!" Rufus insisted and I crossed my arms over my chest looking at him challengly.

"Well unless etiquette is to let you get killed then I am voting veto." Just then the sales woman came back with another load of dresses.

"Is there a problem?" she asked wearily. I sighed and turned to her.

"I can't move in these. I need to be able to jump a fence or make a round kick without warning." She looked at me weirdly but then looked at my dress thoughtfully. I think she just concluded it was another weird costumer request.

"I have some dresses that can be altered so the skirt is removable." She informed me thoughtfully, starting to go around me for a better look at the dress I was wearing. At last she just turned and motioned with a finger for me to follow. I pulled up the skirt and went after.

She did actually have some dresses that fit the critea. They were all with a formfitting bodice and a long skirt that started at the waist.

"We can alter it so the skirt is a wrap skirt and you would be able to tear it off in a moment. Then with some spandex pants underneath you would be ready to go." She told me as she showed me how to do it in the mirror. I looked at the collection of dresses she had brought. They were nice, different clear colors of blue, green, red and a few black ones. Most of them had a corset bodice which wasn't ideal but it was better than a long skirt.

We were almost trough, with only one left. It was a Bordeaux red dress with a full skirt. Beautiful, and impossible to move in.

"That one, that is your dress!" Rufus actually stood up and applauded. I wrinkled my nose and pulled at the fabric.

"I doubt it can be made with a removable skirt." I looked at the sales woman who shook her head. I turned back to Rufus and raised both eyebrows.

"It is out." I stated, pulling up the fabric to go back in but Lissa stopped me.

"Oh no you are getting that!" I crossed my arm above my chest.

"Liss, it is not even a discussion. I can't fight, I am not buying." She pouted but gave in and let me pass. I quickly changed back into my own clothes and went out to see Rufus signing off some papers.

"So I guess we will just need to visit a sport store for some spandex pants and an accessory store and then we should be done." I announced, feeling rather worn out after two hour of trying on expensive dresses.

"Actually I took the liberty of picking out jewelry while you were changing, they will be delivered along with your dresses next week." Rufus informed me while swiping his card.

"Oh." Was all I could say as I shot Lissa a worried look. _Don't worry, I watched him. He actually knows a lot about fashion choices._ She told me over the bond which calmed my nerves a little.

"Well then I guess it is just the spandex pants." Rufus nodded but I could see how exhausted he was.

"We can just pick something my size, I don't need to try it." I tried to comfort him but Lissa cut in.

"Uhm, I might have send a guardian to do that while you tried dresses. Five pairs is enough right?" I nodded stunned that they had already planned ahead.

"Well then let's get home." I stated but Rufus shook his head.

"No, now we eat, then we head back." He grumbled and I felt like some of his exhaustion might be hunger. So, we found the best thing in the mall which was Omally's and got burgers before heading back. I sat with Lissa in the back with her near guard while Rufus sat front with another guardian that we had borrowed for the day so I could try clothes. Tatianna had insisted on appointing two of her own guards as I was traveling with both a princess and a prince, and they were behind us in another car with Lissa's far guard.

"I feel like we got some good stuff today." Lissa yawned as she leaned on my shoulder. I ran my fingers over her hair and reached out to her mind. It felt weird, unnatural even. It wasn't that I hadn't been in her head over the last couple of year, for periods of time I had probably lived her life more than my own. But being in her mind while staying connected to my own, that was new. It was so easy, to sometimes just disappear completely into her mind and forget about my own reality that I hadn't bothered staying aware of my surroundings. Now as I sat there with her head on my shoulder, I was reading her mind, but not disappearing into it. She felt at ease. Our small amounts of quality time had eased her concerns about our friendship. Her thoughts wandered as well as mine to the last time it had been like this. Last time was at the academy, when Victor had bought the necklace for me. We had just been silly naïve teenagers then. Now we were grownups, with real jobs and responsibility. But sitting there in the backseat, off duty with her hair spilling all over my jacket it was so easy to forget. I zoned in to hear the conversation with the guardian at the gate.

"Okay so I just need you to sign in, I think something went wrong when you- oh hey Rose!" I grinned and straightened up in my seat when I saw a familiar face leaning in the window grinning at me.

"Hey Eddie! I didn't know you were at court?" Last time I had seen him had been in the hospital but we didn't get to talk.

"Just here a few days on business, I had a meeting with Gaurdian Croft and Gaurdian Mecury and the academy didn't need me back before next week so I am around till then."

"Nice, St. Andrews right?" He grinned.

"Yeah, didn't know you knew." I shrugged while blinking slowly.

"Gotta have an eye on your people right?" He shook his head but still wore his grin.

"Yes, you gotta. And now I am having an eye on you going into court. See you around Rose!"

"See you around Eddie!" I laughed as he pulled away from the car and let us trough.

The guard drove us all the way to Rufus house, and I couldn't help but feel weird as we drove over the brickstonestreet that usually only carried feet. I jumped out first and helped Lissa out next.

"Christian! Come over here and help." She exclaimed, having spotted Christian walking towards us before I did. I mentally cursed myself for not being aware, although I wasn't on duty.

"Did you guys buy the entire mall?" He asked snarkily when he saw the bags in the trunk.

"One would think so, but there were in fact things in the stores that Rose didn't try, believe it or not." Rufus stated monotonous.

"I am going to bed, it is late, I trust you to do the same as soon as the things are put away." He said directed and me and I just nodded and let him skip off. I strongly suspected he was going to see a feeder instead but didn't comment. I preferred not to watch, still feeling those unwanted feelings of excitement and jealousy when I saw fangs sink into the soft skin. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the mentalpicture. I saw a guardian follow him, and as I assumed they didn't go into the house but went off to somewhere else. Christian helped with the bags and Gaudian Smith took off as soon as she knew we had everything.

The door to Rufus house was almost always open. I think it was part of his career or maybe they just didn't bother locking doors at court where everyone knew each other. His housekeeper of course saw to everyone entering anyway so I guess he wasn't worried about people breaking in. She looked at us a little blurry eyed and asked if we wanted tea when we had put the bags away. We kindly rejected and she looked relieved and went back to bed. We skipped up the stairs to my room and I unlocked the door letting them in.

"You can just place the bags in the chair I'll put them away later." Christian didn't need to be told twice and practically dumped the bags in the chair then looked around.

"You were right – it is a nice room." He commented. Lissa nodded in agreement though more interested in the closet than he.

"Has Rufus had female guardians before? This closet is designed for big evening gowns." She commented. I shrugged.

"Probably, maybe it is just a standard thing?" She frowned slightly and I didn't need the bond to tell what she was thinking – it was not a standard thing - but then she turned around with a bright smile.

"We should go, let you get some sleep." Christian nodded and turned from the window to go give me a hug. I tried not to show my discomfort at his embrace. I was okay with hugging people, not so much with being hugged. Fortunately, he let go quickly and he and Lissa said their goodbyes before he followed her home, followed closely by guardian Canavan. I watched them leave from the window then slumped back on the bed. I felt much safer here than in the guest building. I had received a folder with information on the house when I took up the assignment. Rufus was paranoid, so the house held a ridiculous amount of extra safety measures. An alarm system for when then door was locked and extra timers for certain rooms like his office, along with extra safes and panic rooms hidden in walls and behind paintings. I strongly suspected there was more than the file showed but hadn't had time to investigate. Since the strigoi started breaking wards he had extra put up around his house to make an extra safe zone, along with an escape route from the basement. The place was a fortress. The only thing that could touch me here was the living and even that was questionable. They had spared away the extra guard for most royals and instead installed a surveillance system so anyone breaking in would trick a silent alarm, making four on guard guardians storm in within a minute while also setting off my alarm clock so I would be notified even if it was in the other end of the house. No one could touch me here and even if they managed to break in I would have an escape route easily planned. Even crazy stalker exs can't break through.


	12. In others we find

**VA isn't mine sadly …**

 **D-pov**

It was a rather unusual sight that came trough court's most busy coffee shop Thursday morning. Christian was heading out of court, therefor I was off gateduty and eating breakfeast with him before we left. While we sat there, Adrian Ivashkov comes trough, orders six doughnuts and an irish coffee to go. It wasn't his early use of alcohol that surprised me, not the fact that he was up at this hour either – it was his attire. Anyone who knew Adrian, knew he never dressed in anything remotely out of fashion. Today wasn't an exception per see, and yet i'd never thought i'd see Adrian ivashkov in a pair of sweatpants and a lumberjack shirt – designer, I am sure. Aparently I wasn't the only one who had noticed this unusual sight.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Exclaimed my as always wordy charge, atracting the attention of not only Adrian but most of the coffee shop as well. Adrian looked at Christian, then down at himself and then back at Christian with a smirk.

"It is called sweatpants Chris, I am sure you have heard of them." Christian shook his head at the quirky remark.

"Sure I have, but I never thought I'd see you in a pair." Adrian shrugged casually but I saw his eyes quickly flicker to me before he spoke.

"Well I am helping a friend move, so I figured I'd better dress the part." Christian laughed in disbelief.

"I am having a hard time believing you have friends that can't afford professionel movers." Adrian just shook his head and smirked.

"Well believe it or not, it is actually two friends, both which were kind enough to do it the same day so I wouldn't have to wear this attire more than once." Christian raised an eyebrow.

"Two movings in one day?" Adrian shifted the weight of the box on his arm a little.

"One just need help with a few boxes, but the other is finally leaving the nest." Leaning his head to the side Christian couldn't control his curiousity anymore.

"Anyone I know?" Finally Adrian's smirk falthered a little.

"Yeah, Rose and Mia actually."

"Rose is moving?" Christian asked in surprise. Adrian laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, her dresses came in yesterday and she nedded some help moving them from the postoffice. From what I heard it is somewhere near a small truck load. Actually can you spare an hour to help?" Christian pulled back like he just got burned.

"No way! I already helped with the shopping bags, and from what I heard they pretty much emptied the store." Adrian just smiled secretful.

"Well at least I get to watch her going up the stairs all day. See you around Ozera." And with that he was out the door.

 **RPOV**

I hated to admit it, but I loved this look. The royal blue satin corset bodice paired with a pair of black leather pants that would eventually be hidden under a long flowing skirt when we attended the party later tonight. The ankelboots had a stilletto heel but I knew how to fight in heels. Well I used to anyway.

After getting ready, putting on a light make-up and stuffing my stuff into my purse, I skipped out to go find Lissa before we left. It was a four day trip so I had to cancel a drinksdate with her. I found her with Christian, Tasha and Dimitri at a bench in one of the gardens.

"Hi Rose, what is up?" Tasha asked when I came over. I smiled politely at her, still having not forgotten how she tried to turn me against Rufus.

"Oh nothing much I just wanted to tell Lissa I am not going to make it Friday, Prince Tarus will be leaving court for a couple of days." Lissa looked slightly stunned.

"Oh, well should we re-arrange?" I shook my head.

"No, It'll be four days, so I figured maybe just next Friday?" She nodded and sent me a smile.

"Sure, have a safe trip." I waved goodbye and left to go find Rufus.

D-pov

"Wauw she looks stunning." Tasha commented as Rose left us. I barely registerd her words, still looking after Rose.

"She really does doesn't she? We used an entire day at the mall to pick it out." Lissa gushed and I payed attention to their conversaiton as Rose slipped out of view. Why did she have to look so damn sexy all the time? I didn't like the attention she got from the moroi men and I honestly didn't like the affect she had on me either. It seemed everything Rufus had bought her hugged her figure in a way that drove me crazy. It reminded me of that little black dress, and every sway of her hips brought me back to that night. The more I thought of her the more determinded I got: I would get her to talk to me again, no matter what it would take.

R-pov

Rufus looked me over before handing me the keys to the car. It was a mercedes Benz. A nice car, a fast car, a flashy car.

"We won't be keeping a low profile?" I asked as I got in the driver's seat. Rufus snorted.

"I hate low profile. I didn't spend my life making cash for nothing." I couldn't help but smile a little. The flashy style was crap fro security, but I loved it. For an old man Rufus was a pretty okay charge.

"So where to boss?"

"Pittsburg." He orded before streatching in his seat.

"It is a long trip, I'll try to get some sleep, we'll be on human sqeual soon so you can catch a few hours once we land." He told me before drifiting off. It was a long way, I woke him up once we got near and he guided me to our hotel where he left me to get some sleep while he had a meeting. We went to a fundraiser, human one. I don't know what they asumed I was to him but since I couldn't just go gaurd him from the wall, I had to be his date for the night. Keeping an eye on him while blocking out the music buzzing voices really tested my skills. Suddenly a smiling face came directly into my vission.

"Anything to drink miss?" A handsome young waiter asked. I smiled back and went to grab a glass then frowned.

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously, knowing the ways of the rich.

"Just champagne, miss." He answered with a bright smile, almost as if he was flirting. I drew my hand back and frowned.

"Where can i get something non-alcoholc?" His smile fell a little but he nodded towards the bar.

"Thank you." I told him and went there to have the bartender make me something virgin while I kept an eye on Rufus.

"Here with anyone?" I looked out the cornor of my eye to see a young man in a fancy suit.

"Yeah." I nodded towards Rufus, " my uncle over there." A small lie, but I felt it was important to establish a family connection or this guy wouldn't back off.

"What is a beatifull girl like you doing here with you uncle?" He asked, impliciting that I should have had a real date.

"Well my dad sent me to him so he could watch out for me." The guy was about to say something when Rufus came over as if sent from heaven.

"ROSE! What are you doing!" His voice came booming over the background noise. I smiled and reached out grab his elbow.

"Uncle Rufus!" I smiled at him a little to sweet to tell him to play along, "I was just telling this fien young man how daddy sent me to you so you could whatch out for me." I bashed my eyelashed for extra effect. Rufus seemed to get it and turned to the guy and held out his hand.

"Rufus Ivashkov, and you are?" The guy smiled and shook his hand.

"Emil Archibald, nice to meet you." Rufus smiled widely and touched my shoulder lightly.

"You too, I know you grandfather, great man. I should talk to him, make a chance to get together sometime. Give you and my niece a chance to talk. Now I am sorry but we have to get going, but I'll make sure she gets back to you. Right Rose?" he gave my shoulder a tight sqeuze and I smiled just as tight.

"Sure thing. Excuse us mr. Archibald." I let him ster me away then wisper shouted to him.

"What the hell was that!" he didnt look at me, instead he scanned the crowd.

"You wanted to play family with me well now you are family. Family date the right people to make connections." He looked at me out of the conor of his eye.

"And we do have to go by the way." I frowned, the fundraiser had only just started 2 hours ago, and it was dark outside, very dark.

"Why?" I asked, starting to calculate the risks of going outside this late.

"I have a date. It is on the Carnegie's grounds don't worry." He added. I shook my head.

"Just becaus it is on campus doesn't make it safe. Can't she wait?" He shot me a look.

"No she can't. We will be doing some light sensitive things." I had to bite myself very hard in the cheek not to make a face. We were going to visit his bloodwhore. I didn't speak to him till we were in the car almost at her dorm.

"You think this is wrong don't you?" He asked me.

"I thought you didn't want my opinion?" He shrugged.

"I didn't, but I have never seen you this speachless before." I inhaled deeply then turned my head to glare at him.

"You know you are just keeping the tabu alive right? Do you have any idea how hard it is to be a dhampire woman as is? And then when people like you do stuff like that, well you set an example for the rest! Suddenly all moroi think they can just throw all dhampires around like they are bloodwhores!" I took a deep breath then suddenly realized something.

"There wasn't anyone from Carnegie University on your list of mistresses."

"No, she is new." I didn't like the way he said new. In fact I didn't like any of this. And interesting enough he didn't seem to like it either. We didn't say anything else. When we got to her building, she meet us outside. She was small, and young, a little younger than me. Dhampire, no surprise, but she didn't seem like your average bloodwhore. She seemed anxious.

"Who is she?" She demanded, noddeding towards me.

"My gaurdian, you know I travel with gaurds." Rufus answered uncaring and a bit annoyed. She looked my up and down.

"Is she any good?" She asked, and I was about to snap at her for her offending comment but Rufus answered before I could.

"Wouldn't have hired her if she wasn't. Now come on, we are wasting time." She didn't say anything else and just showed us upside to her dormroom then she stooped and looked at me again.

"She can't come." She said to Rufus, I was about to protest but he beat me to it.

"Where I go, she goes." The girl scowled but then lead us somewhere else. A living room, closed off from the rest and without windows, much better for security than a dorm room.

"She'll have to stand over there." She pointed towards an arm chari by the door. "We'll talk behind the couches." I never thought I'd see Rufus Tarus sit on the floor but he went over and sat with her behind the chouch, where I couldnt see, and they talked so low I couldnt hear.

It lasted about 20 minutes. When they raised Rufus licked blood from the cornor of his mouth and she had a dreamy look on her face but was well enough to walk to her room alone. We left in a hurry, heading straight for the hotel where there was more gaurds. Rufus didn't speak before we were in our room, waiting for room service to come up with whatever he had ordered.

"You didn't see anything tonight right?" he asked carefully. I looked away from the view.

"Nothing." He nodded satisfied and sat down next to me.

"Good... I am sorry, if I offended you, I didn't know my affairs were well known to others." I shook my head.

"It isn't just you... It is the system that is broken." Rufus regarded me for a few moments before speaking.

"What is the dream?" I really hope my face showed my connfusion cause I was lost for words.

"The dream – If you werent born to be a gaurdian than what would you be?" He asked againg. I thought about it for a moment. What could I be? An author? Saleswoman? Lawyer? I shook my head.

"I couldn't imagine a world where I wasnt a gaurdian." I answered truthfully. He nodded, understanding.

"I was born for this too you know. Royal life with all it's politics. I couldn't imagine a life without it, but it isn't something I've chosen." Just then someone knocked on the door. I opened, if it was a treath it would meet me first. It was roomservice. A young boy handed me a box then held out his hand. I reached over and took five dollars from the envelope Rufus kept for tip-money and handed them to him then closed the door and opened the box.

"You ordered roomdelivery for M&M's?"

2 days later...

DPOV: 

I was with the Princess while she trained with Ivashkov late that evening, when it began: First Christian observed people gathering down at the street. Next a medical team came running. Then Hans called me, asking me to come down, armed. As I was making my way to the door Adrian's phone rang. He looked puzzeled spoke a few words then followed me, telling Lissa to stay put. She didn't. Then as we were all on the street, I joined the other gaurdians, who filled me in on why we were there. A car was coming in, the driver and the gaurdian were both injured and needed immidiate treathment, therefor they wouldn't stop at the gate. If it turned out to be strigoi, we had to take them down before they got loose. They were trying to get people away from the place but curiousity kept them there.

"Who is it?" I asked the gaurd seemingly in charge. He shrugged.

"I don't know, but I heard Princess Voda is visiting a nearby city, so we should prepare for a funeral. People her age tend to die from the shock." I looked back at the Princess, deciding I should get her to back away before the car came trough, get her out of line and not tempt her to use her magic, knowing the darkness it caused.

 **Drama! What do you think? Rose and Rufus getting closer, while court is facing a royal disaster! Comment please!**


	13. Making a run for it

**VA isn't mine sadly …**

 **An hour earlier**

 **R-pov**

The last few days had been uneventful. Brunches, dinner parties, all about making an appearance, then a couple of more private business meetings before heading back to court. Rufus had a private meeting at Lehigh before we returned. This one was different from the last one. This time he told me to stay outside, went in and came out an hour later with a satisfied smile, which told me all about what they just did inside her dorm room.

"I told you I didn't want your opinion." He told me as we exited the building and headed towards the parking lot. It was a pretty long walk over campus and under the main road going through.

"I didn't say anything." I told him sternly.

"The look on your face says everything. You really think it is that horrible?" He asked me. I was starting to get the idea that this whole 'I don't want your opinion' thing was a cover and that he actually found my opinion interesting or at least amusing.

"I think you should find someone your own age. I also think you forgot to mention someone at Lehigh." Rufus didn't look at me, but I could see his smirk.

"Yeah, she is new." I sighed frustrated.

"That is a lot of new mistresses." I had decided to call them that, instead of blood whores. If it was me, I would rather be a mistress. Rufus just shrugged.

"Yeah... Do you want to know why?" He asked, suddenly a bit excited that there was something I didn't know yet. I raised both brows at him.

"Yes please?" His smile widened and he threw himself into the story.

"Well, a long time ago, when I was on these trips I used feeders, like most moroi from outside court. But soon the feeders' owners got the idea to charge me more because of my status. I got tired of it and started using a fake name when I made the order, but news travel fast. Then one of my... 'special lady friends', at the time proposed I could feed from her instead. We were already doing dirty stuff so why not? She claimed she liked the rush.

We don't see each other anymore, but she gave me the idea. Instead of feeders I made appointments with beautiful women who were willing to offer me more than a bed in return for a little something. It was cheaper and more fun than the feeders, so that is what I used as a permanent solution." He announced as if it was the most brilliant idea of the century. I scowled, about to grumble about his bad moral, when a wave of nausea ran through me. At first I had thought it was Rufus and his disgusting habits that made my gut roll, but now I realized it was something else. Quickly scanning the area, I knew what it was immediately. We were about to walk through the tunnel that would lead us under the road. A lamp was broken at the exit, making it that more creepy and hard to see. When we walked through that tunnel, we would be attacked. By the feeling it was about four strigoi, so my guess was that they would surround us – bad odds with only one guardian. If we turned around now they would attack anyway, we couldn't outrun them, but we might have an advantage in stopping their plan and not get surrounded. I stopped and grabbed Rufus' arm, whispering as low as I could while reaching for my stake.

"Don't panic. I need you to stay calm. When I tell you to run, run. Use whatever you can use your element for to escape, and run." I told him as calm as I could yet leaving no room for discussion. Rufus looked confused but I didn't waste more time on him as I grabbed my stake and readied myself for what was to come. Sure enough, four strigoi swarmed around us, knowing they were busted. I backed Rufus up against the wall behind us and tried to make a plan. I couldn't take down all four, but if I started with the weakest then maybe I could keep the other two at bay while Rufus escaped. That plan went out the window when two of them lunged at me at the same time. I kicked one out of the way while narrowly avoiding the other. My kick didn't do much harm to my immortal enemy who were lunging for me again with his friend. He was the youngest, I quickly figured out, she was older but had been moroi before. He was the fighter, but she was stronger. While I tried to keep them away the other two tried to sneak past to get to Rufus. I threw myself sideways, knocking one to the ground while lashing my stake across the others face.

"Run!" I yelled but Rufus was frozen. He just stood there staring with wide eyes as the strong woman grabbed his shoulder and showed him hard against the wall. Her attack on him gave me an opening and I stabbed her through her back, quickly drawing back my stake only to be showed into the wall by the younger strigoi. In that he had isolated me from the other two, who now had free access to Rufus. I started fighting him furiously, trying to get to Rufus but I knew it was a lost fight. He showed me into the wall, his fingers piecing through my skin, digging into my shoulder. I yelled out in pain and kicked him straight in the stomach which made him stumble back a few feet. He thought he had me with the heavy injury. I aimed my stake and made a clear stab through his stomach into his heart then quickly turned to Rufus, expecting him to be dead already but was pleasantly surprised. Instead one strigoi was yelling out in pain as several stakes seeming to be made from the stone in the wall pierced through her. The other was having less trouble but couldn't get to Rufus as the ground shook beneath him. Rufus had sweat running down his face as he concentrated on using his magic, and I knew he couldn't hold It much longer. So I sprang to work, quickly going for the male. Rufus noticed and dropped the magic, focusing on the woman.

This one, the male, was old and trained but he had been moroi before, which gave me a slight advantage. I underestimated him through and he showed me to the ground, stepping down on my leg, making it crack and tearing the skin. I bit down hard but lashed out with the stake hitting him in the leg and dragging him down with me. Once on the ground I didn't underestimate him again and held my distance, then as I made it look like I went for his stomach with my right hand, I switched the stake to the right and stabbed him through his chest. It was the hardest way in, but I made it. With strength, I didn't know I possessed I pulled myself up, just in time to see Rufus giving up with exhaustion, dropping the stone stakes and the female lunging for him. She didn't make it. I tackled her to the ground, as I couldn't stand with my leg and stabbed her in the stomach, missing the heart. She hissed but didn't pass out and instead her nails lashed through my already injured shoulder, tearing out some more flesh. I yelled out again but didn't miss the opportunity to knee her in the not yet healed wound and knock her over, then made a clean stab, watching as she struggled for life then turned quiet and lifeless.

Rufus came over as soon as she was dead and ripped of his shirt to press it against my wound trying to stop the bleeding. I held it in place with my healthy arm and he helped me stand.

"I told you to run." I hissed out through the pain. He shifted me so he had an arm around me and started walking to the car as fast as he could.

"We both know I wouldn't have made it far without you." He just said as we staggered towards the car.

"I didn't know you could fight like that." I breathed out as we finally got to the car and he practically lifted me in. He grunted

"Neither did I." Then he hurried to the driver's seat and made a U-turn out of the parking-lot.

"We can't go to the hospital with this." I pointed out as we hit the main road.

"I know, I am taking you to court." He told me as-matter-of-fact and hit the speeder a little harder.

"I am not going to make it to court." I told him already feeling dizzy from the blood loss.

"Of course you are - just press down on the shirt harder." He told me calmly yet practically stepped on the speeder, pulling out in the fastlane. I shook my head.

"It is an hour there, and my leg is bleeding too." I told him surprised by how accepting I was about this. Sure it was early, sure I had a lot of things I hadn't done yet but this is how I always thought I would die. In battle, protecting moroi.

"You are not going to die Rose." He stated and pulled around a car that was apparently going to slow. I sighed.

"Right but if I am, can I make a dying wish?" he didn't dare take his eyes from the road but nodded.

"Can you please start dating women your own age or something?" I asked, and he almost drove off the road right then and there.

"You get one dying wish and that is what you ask?" he choked out as he steered clear of yet another car. I tried to shrug but gave up with my injured shoulder.

"Hey this is my last chance to change the world." I joked and he let out a dry laugh.

"I promise you Rose you'll get plenty of more chances. Now how about a real wish – any loved ones, I should say goodbye to?" I thought about it then shook my head.

"Nah, They all know this is how it was going to go down anyways, but if you could like bury me at sct. Vladimir's then that would be neat. Like I was stuck there all my life and now not even death will do us part." I joked lightly. He chuckled.

"Sure, I could fix that. Anyone you want to be buried next to." I hummed.

"Yeah, I had a friend that died. Mason Ashford. If you could make that happen and like place a white sheet on his tombstone and a lot of nametags on mine, I'd say you'd have done your part." I joked on, remembering our last scavenger's hunt. Rufus laughed a little as he speeded up even more, thank god this car was built for it.

"Sure thing, IF you die, which you don't." I made an attempt to laugh him off but my breath got caught and I couldn't get out a single word. Rufus noticed and glanced at me worried for a split second.

"We are halfway there, I am calling in." I looked at the sign by the road as we flew by. Sure enough, Rufus' speed drive had gotten us almost halfway in half the time it should have taken. I was surprised we didn't have a trail of police cars. Rufus pushed a few buttons while clutching the wheel tightly and the speaker started up.

"You have reached 227, emergency-line of official court, what can I do for you?" A male voice said and I almost giggled at the thought of court having an alarm central. Like people had time for a last call before being sucked dry by strigoi.

"My name is Rufus Tarus, my guardian and I was attacked this night and I am bringing us in heavily injured. I need you to open the gate beforehand so we can drive straight in." Rufus spoke with an amount of authority no one would have questioned but the guy at the station apparently had a strict rulebook laid out.

"I am sorry Lord Tarus but we cannot simply open the gates while it is-" Rufus cut the poor guy off with a roar.

"It is Prince Tarus, and yes you can. Get Guardian Croft on the phone right now!" Rule set or not, no one said no to a prince and the guy dialed us over to Hans.

"Guardian Croft speaking." Hans' grumpy voice came on the speaker.

"It is Rufus Tarus, I am coming in injured with a guardian in a lethal state. I need the gates open so we can pass through quickly and a medical team ready at the hospital."

"Prince Rufus, we can't-"

"Hell you can! It is life or death Croft!" Rufus roared again. This time Hans was slow to reply. After a few moments, he answered again, sounding less sure of himself than before.

"Alright… We'll let you pass through directly, but know that we will be meeting you with maximum security, if this is a trick than know that you will go down before even making a move." I generally considered Hans pretty serious in most interaction. This trough was the most I had ever heard. His deadliness shone across even though we could only hear him. And yet again I had to hand it to Rufus, he didn't take crap from anyone.

"Great, have a medical team ready when we arrive, Guardian Hathaway is in a bad state." Then he disconnected and focused back on the road, speeding up again as we had lost speak during the call.

"Hang in there Rose!" He ordered as trough he could see my eyelids closing as I tried not to fall asleep.

"But I am really tired… Can't I go to sleep?" I mumbled feeling the world spin as my head bumped back against the headrest.

"Not yet, keep your eyes open." He told me calmly, but I didn't have it in me to give a reply. A loud blast of music threw me awake again as Rufus pressed the radio.

"What the?!" He smiled a little, but soon his lips was pressed into a firm line again.

"You need to stay awake. I really need you to stay awake Rose!" I groaned but felt the music invade my brain making it harder to sleep.

"Okay I am awake." I mumbled, but it didn't take long before the darkness threatened to take me down again.

"We are almost there!" Rufus told me trough gritted teeth.

"Rose?" he asked when I didn't answer.

"ROSE!" He repeated panic in his voice, but I was already too far gone to answer him.

 **Bam! Sorry for the time it took me to update, I just started my first semester at Aahus University so I am a bit busy at the moment, but I'll try to get the next chapter up within this week! Review please!**


	14. A night not to remember

**VA isn't mine sadly … I hope yo enjoy this chapter, I know it took longer than expected but I've mad it longer as a compensation.**

 **D-pov**

We stood there waiting in tension when a woman brown hair placed in a tight bun came running towards us. I saw a guardian tense a little as we didn't know to expect. As she came closer trough, it became clear she was moroi. She was almost next to us when she called out for Adrian.

"Mom what are doing here?" He asked her, taking her by both elbows and moving her to the side. She was a little out of breath but tried speaking anyway. I started getting a bad feeling. A royal woman making such a mess of herself usually meant something really bad had happened. Something close to her.

"You mean you haven't heard?" She asked, eyes wide.

"Heard what?" he asked her intensely, as he too sensed something was wrong. I'd never liked Adrian, but a family tragedy was something I wouldn't wish on anyone.

"Rufus called the emergency central. They were attacked at Leigh. They don't have much information but by the sounds of it… Oh Adrian I am so sorry." She broke down crying and Adrian's eyes got a distant look as he pulled her closer to him and moved them out so he could place her on a doorstep to sit down. Then it drawn on me. Adrian's mother had been a Tarus before she married into the Ivashkov line, Lissa had told me once. The Rufus she talked about was probably Rufus Tarus, Rose's charge. Meaning it was Rose who was coming in with injuries bad enough that they had opened the gates. My world came crashing down. No, it couldn't be. Maybe it wasn't as bad as it sounded, maybe it was Rufus who got injured. My mind tried to argue for all kind of different events but deep down I knew. I knew that when that car came in I would be facing Roza. And tonight I might lose her. Again.

I looked behind at Lissa to see that she luckily hadn't heard the news yet. I made eye contact with Christian.

"Get her away from here!" I yelled to him and luckily he understood and placed his arms around her to move her away from the scene.

"There they are! Get ready!" The guardian in charge yelled as first the headlights came into view. The car soon took form as it headed towards us with an enormous speed. At the last minute the driver slowed down and soon the car stooped in front of us with squealing brakes. The driver's door opened and Rufus got out, staggering a little. He had blood dripping down his forehead and a few scratches on his arms as he stood in only an undershirt. We put away the stakes and let the emergency team come through as soon as we saw the blood. They ran for Rufus but he pushed them away.

"No, take care of her first, she needs it." He told them nodding towards the passenger side. I was already there tearing the door open. There she was, my Roza. Covered in blood with a soaked shirt pressed to her shoulder in attempt to stop the bleeding. She was unconscious, and I felt myself panicking, thinking we were too late. She was already dead. Then someone pushed me out of the way and knocked me out of my haze. A strong looking moroi in a security jacket lifted her out, making sure not to worsen her injuries then placed her over on the stretcher, where they started moving her towards the infirmary. I saw Adrian in the chaos of people, trying to keep up with the pace as he concentrated deeply on Rose. Trying to heal her, I realized and looked for Lissa suddenly wishing I hadn't commanded her away. But Christian had moved her away far enough that I couldn't spot her.

"You can't let her die." I heard Rufus tell the helper that was checking on him and trying to persuade him to follow into the infirmary.

"If she dies I have to fulfill her dying wish and I am not ready for that." He told the helper seriously. The helper didn't answer and instead pushed him more urgently towards the infirmary. Things quieted down quickly once they were both inside. Some onlookers went away while others kept looking trying to make sense of the scenario. A guardian jumped into the car.

"I am moving this to the garages, get people away from here!" He yelled before driving off. The others started telling people to go home, meanwhile I felt myself moving towards the infirmary in a trance.

The infirmary had probably been just as chaotic as the street minutes ago but now it had quieted down. I went to the reception first, sending the nurse a small smile.

"Excuse me, do you think you could keep me updated on Rose Hathaway? The girl who just got in?" She looked down at her computer and nodded.

"Are you family?" She asked and I stiffened a little. Hardly, but could I pretend to be?

"I am here in place of her family until they get here. They asked me to keep them updated." She nodded, thoughtful.

"Normally we can't give information to anyone but close family, but I'll make sure you know if anything changes before her family gets here." She told me with a friendly smile that also let me know she was being very kind, not to simply reject me. I thanked her and sat down in the waiting room, knowing it would probably be hours before anything happened. It wasn't. only seconds later a doctor came running out panicked.

"She needs blood! We don't have more of her type, can you call any donors type A negative and ask them to come in fast? We need all we can get!" He told her panickily and she nodded springing to work immediately.

"Excuse me?" I asked the doctor having moved without even realizing.

"I don't know if I match but can you check?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Sure come with me and I'll check it." He lead me to an empty room and pulled out the necessary equipment.

"You don't match." He told me with a frown. "But can I make a bag anyway? It might help someone else." He asked and I nodded feeling like crap for not being able to help. He filled a bag then told me to go back and get something to drink so I didn't get ill. A well looking dhampir came out seconds after I did. I had seen him before. Ambrose I think his name was. He smiled at me.

"Oh hi guardian Belikov! Here to give blood too?" he asked, seeing the Band-Aid on my arm.

"Yeah, did they call you?" I asked hopeful. He shook his head.

"Nah I was already here doing some cleaning. A nurse fetched me and told me they needed a donation immediately so I got off to give it instead." He said with an easy smile then noticed my grim expression.

"Is it someone we know?" He asked then.

"Rose." Was all I said and he gasped.

"Poor girl, but I guess that is what you can expect in her field. I hope she makes it." He said seriously. I nodded and he came over to give my shoulder a squeeze before leaving.

Christian and Lissa came in shortly after and sat with me.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Christian asked. I shook my head.

"You should have let me stay, I could have helped." Lissa scolded me.

"You would only have created more darkness; she can't take it in her fragile state." I told her calmly and she frowned but accepted. Adrian came through the doors after about an half hour.

"Is she?" Lissa asked, not daring to say the words aloud. He shook his head.

"Not when I left. I managed to close most of the wound on her shoulder but they are still working on her. She lost a lot of blood and probably have inner bleedings as well. We just have to wait and see." He told her and fell exhausted into a seat. It had taken all his energy to do the little healing he had. We sat there in silence, waiting while people came and went when Janine and Ibrahim came in. They went talking to the receptionist first who looked indifferent and probably told them to take a seat and wait. Janine did and came over to us, while Ibrahim kept talking with the nurse.

"Where you there when she came in?" She asked and I don't think I have ever seen Janine Hathaway look so scared ever before. We all just nodded and she grabbed her own hand in a tight grip.

"How bad would you say it is?" She asked and Adrian shook his head.

"Hard to say. The biggest concern is the blood loss. She is a fighter trough, if anyone can make it is her." Janine nodded and sat down. Ibrahim came over too after a while.

"They really don't have anything to tell." He growled frustrated and Janine placed her hand on his knee as if to sooth him. After hours of waiting finally a doctor came out.

"Rose Hathaway?" He asked seeing as we were the only ones sitting there. We nodded and he sighed pulling his board out.

"She is still in intensive but we managed for stop the bleeding, provide new blood and close her wounds. She doesn't have any internal bleedings so her odds are good. We just have to see if she makes it through the night without any wounds reopening." He told us and we all let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you her parents?" he asked Janine and Ibrahim and they nodded.

"Are you A negative? We might need more blood if her wounds open up again." He asked Janine who nodded and he pulled her aside to make the donation. When she came back she leaned tiredly against Ibrahim and yawned.

"Wake me if anything happens?" She asked him and he nodded placing his arm around her. I don't know when I fell asleep but I woke up when someone came through the doors, heading for the front desk. He talked to the nurse who nodded to us and he came over. I recognized him as he came closer. It was Rufus, packed into several layers of bandage on his arms and one around his head.

"Is she out of intensive?" He asked and I shook my head as I was the only one awake to answer. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a card.

"Call me when you know anything." He told me then left where he came from.

R-pov

Confusion filled me as I tried to open my eyes – when had I fallen asleep? I tried to pull myself up but one arm simply wouldn't move. Finally opening my eyes, I found myself in a hospital room. My arm was covered in bandages and someone had secured it to my side, making sure I couldn't move. My leg on the same side seemed to be covered in bandages too. Images of the attack came flashing back and I winched. Those injuries were going to get me right back in rehabilitation. Looking around I finally found the cord for the bell and a nurse came hurrying in.

"Oh you are awake." She smiled at me, but it seemed plastic and fake. I frowned as she checked up on all my bandages.

"Yeah. Why is nobody here?" she smiled that same fake smile.

"Oh because you are supposed to be in a coma darling." I felt my frown deepen.

"Why aren't I?" She shrugged.

"Who knows, maybe your body reacted unexpectedly to the drugs. Do you want me to call your family?" I shook my head.

"No it is fine.. when can I go home?" She pulled back, done with checking my bandages.

"In a few days probably, they have to make sure your wounds doesn't reopen. You hurt yourself pretty badly there." She told me still wearing that plastic smile.

"Yeah, I did." I said sarcastically, mocking the way she indicated I had caused these injuries. She just smiled at me then left. A doctor came in shortly after.

"How are you feeling Rose?" He asked me checking over the board.

"Fine, I want to go home." I told him honestly and he smiled, much more pleasantly than the nurse.

"Of course, You will be able to in a few days but we have to keep you in case it reopens. You lost a lot of blood last time." I nodded as he sat the board down.

"You hurt your shoulder and your leg, as you probably know. A spirit user healed most of your shoulder but you will likely experience scaring that will fade over time if you keep it clean and uninfected. I'll subscribe you some cream to apply once it is healed enough, that should help it heal without too much scaring. Your leg unfortunately is quiet a different story. We managed to put the bone back together and it should heal without trouble but… There is a risk you might not be able to feel it." He looked at me sympatric and I swallowed.

"Will I be able to use it?" If I couldn't I was done. You couldn't have a guardian with a bad leg.

"Yes, it might take some time getting used to when you can't feel it but you should be able to walk and run without trouble." I sighed in relief.

"Thank you doc," he just nodded.

"I'll have you moved to another room, then I am sure your friends and family will come by soon." I thanked him again, then he left and I leaned back against the pillow until someone came in to move me a different room. I don't know when I fell asleep but when I woke up the room was filled with equal parts people and flowers.

"Oh she is awake." Lissa coed, ending the conversation she had with my mother.

"How are you feeling?" Christian asked moving closer.

"Beat up?" I joked with a half smile and they chuckled.

"No wonder, the doctor said he hadn't seen anything like it." Abe told me coming over beside my mother to place his hand over mine, the one I couldn't move thanks to the bandages.

"Did you bring all these flowers?" I asked, tilting my head towards the big bouquets on both sides of my bed.

"Some of them but most of them are from other people." Lissa told me smiling and taking my other hand.

"Most of court actually, they had to put some of them in the other rooms." I blinked, trying to figure out why so many people brought me flowers.

"Why?" I asked finally, when I couldn't figure it out myself. Christian laughed.

"Because you are a hero Rose. Rufus explained the attack seeing as you were unconscious. One guard versus four strigoi? That has to be some kind of record." He told me, eyes shining with admiration.

"And you made it out, both of you. Most cases like that end with at least the charge dying. But you kept him safe." My mother said, pride clear in her voice.

"I heard rumors of a statue coming up." My father half-joked, the same pride as my mother's showing on his face.

"Well he kept himself safe too. Without his magic we wouldn't have made it." I told them trying to get rid of the hero status they were giving me. Christian nodded.

"Yeah he told them about that. It was your idea to make him use earth as a weapon. Tasha should be over the moon but she doesn't think it'll make a difference in how magical defense is viewed." I heard the bitterness in his tone but didn't comment on it. I didn't want to discuss politics right now.

"So, you are telling me that because of that people decided to all send me get well cards?" I asked doubtfully. Lissa just reached over and grabbed the card on the biggest bouquet and handed it to me. I read it out loud.

"Dear guardian Hathaway. We send you our thoughts and pray for your health. Thank you for your service. House of Badica." I frowned and held the hand out skeptically.

"House of Badica? Like all Badicas?" I questioned and Lissa nodded eagerly.

"And not just them. The Ivashkovs, Contas, Vodas, Zelocks and Ozeras sent flowers as well, some even send an extra private bouquet and I am sure the other families are following. Well not the Dashkovs but that was expected, tough it does send a bad message. I only brought you one but know that all Dragomirs send you their best regards." She joked, though I felt the sadness that ran through her upon mentioning her lack of family. I smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Thank you Liss. Thank you all of you for being here." I told them sincerely then reached to grab the card on the bouquet closest to me on my other side. It was a big one filled with white and purple roses. Though I found the flower choice ironic, I'd admit it was a nice bouquet.

"Daniella and Nathan Ivashkov. That was oddly nice of them." I commented, deciding it must have been Daniella's idea as I didn't think Nathan cared all that much about me.

"Adrian's is here somewhere too, the Belikovs sent you one as well but I think it might have been placed elsewhere. They only put the biggest in here." She explained and I nodded then yawned a little.

"Are you tired? We should leave then, let you get some rest." I laughed lightly but winched as it hurt my chest.

"I just slept for like an entire day." I told her but she just smiled overbearingly.

"You need all the rest you can get. We'll come by tomorrow. Get well." She told me with a squeeze of my hand, sending warm feelings trough me. Magic. I don't think she noticed herself but I felt it. She used a tiny bit of magic and while my wounds didn't disappear I felt the effect in my body. I didn't tell her, deciding not to in front of the others. They all told me goodbye, Abe even kissed my forehead, then left me to get some sleep.

I was released two days later, having made incredible recovery, thanks to Lissa's small amounts of magic given every day at her visits. Adrian had come too, to play card with me one day and help pass time. Olena and Karolina went by too, but didn't stay long. They just wished me good health and told me they would be going home soon. I was slightly looking forward to that, not that I'd tell them as they stood there with kind smiles and homemade cookies. I still didn't trust them and I couldn't help but feel like it was on purpose they hadn't brought Viktoria and Dimitri. Speaking of which, thankfully he hadn't been by to visit me. I didn't want him near when I wasn't in a condition to defend myself.

Back home the housekeeper, mrs. Morgan I'd learned her name to be, helped me in.

"I didn't know what to do with it so I put it all in your room, but I can remove it." She rambled as she opened the door to my room. It was covered in flowers and gifts. Not knowing what to do I just sat on the bed and looked at it.

"Do you want me to put some of the flowers downstairs?" She asked hesitantly. I nodded slowly, not really knowing what to do about all this.

"Can you leave the cards? I'd like to know who they are from." She nodded then grabbed the first big vase and carried it out leaving the card on the table, one by one she moved them, probably placing them elsewhere so they didn't fill out an entire room. I started opening gifts, reading the card first the unwrapping the package with my one hand.

Most of them were from royals. Arianna Zelocks had sent me a delicate golden chain, Emilia Voda a pair of pearl earrings, Mitchel Tarus a watch. All of the packages held some kind of expensive gift and a thank you note. I didn't know what to do with it. I was a guardian, when was I going to wear this? Moving on I found my friends had sent me things as well. Mia had sent me a scarf, probably lost for ideas. Eddie had sent me a flask of vodka, which I considered the most useful gift, Adrian sent me a dress, a skimpy silky dress, no surprise there. Lissa sent me a purse, with pearls and sequins. Christian very characteristically had sent me the message from a fortune cookie. _The early bird gets the worm but the second mouse gets the cheese,_ It read and I couldn't help but laugh. Somehow that was so very him. Calvin had sent me a bracelet with a charm, forming a bow and an arrow. Lastly there was one box with no sender, but upon seeing the contents I knew who it was from. It was a tube of lip-gloss, just like the one he got me at the academy. I wondered briefly what he was trying to say with that but I brushed it aside. He was probably just trying to be kind. Leaning back on the bed, I sighed. Getting sleep was going to be a challenge with my arm still in tight bandages and my leg still being slightly broken. Yet it didn't take long before sleep took me anyway.


	15. I don't see YOU

**VA isn't mine, sadly.**

 **D-pov**

Thursday morning, I was woken up not by the sun that shone through the window, or my usual nightmares, but by the sound of knocking on my door. I groaned and rolled out of bed to open it, not bothering with a shirt. I should have, it was Tasha outside, with a characteristic cheerful smile on her face.

"Hi, were you sleeping?" she asked with a light frown. _No I just wear pajama pants for funs sake._ I thought sarcastically but didn't say aloud.

"No, I just woke up, what is it?" She smiled and ran a hand through her hair, bashing her eyelashes at me.

"I am meeting with Christian and Lissa in twenty minutes, and I thought you'd might want to come? We'll be planning a trip to Brazil at the end of the month." Inwardly I frowned. Brazil with short notice meant major overwork, figuring out how to secure the hotel, for me. Yet I couldn't turn her down, she was one of the few friends I had. So, I came with her down to one of courts many yards and waited for my charge who I just saw 8 hours previously.

"Oh hi! Nice spot you found here." Lissa chipped as she came over.

"Yeah, believe it or not I actually think Rose helped with planting one of these flower beds." I felt Tasha stiffen and I wondered to myself why Rose would be doing gardening.

"How is she?" I felt myself ask and Christian shook his head.

"Fine I think. The doctor said she made a great recovery but.. Her leg is severely damaged. She hasn't talked about it, but I am worried. If she can't use it…" she was done as a guardian, and that would destroy her. Tasha tsked.

"It has been less than a week, don't you think it'll get better?" she asked, all better knowing. Lissa changed the subject quickly, sensing the tension build up, and knowing how Rose was a delicate topic. They talked for about an hour, planning tickets, hotel rooms and where to sightsee when suddenly Lissa called out.

"Rose! Over here!"

I don't think she had noticed us at first but when the Princess called out for her she spun around and headed over with a smile.

"Hi Liss, didn't see you there." The princess frowned slightly but a smile quickly replaced it.

"How are you?" Rose shrugged with one shoulder and nodded towards her leg and crutches.

"Alive, but that is about it. Just kidding, the doctor said they can remove the plaster next week, but it'll be a while before I can return to guarding." She said with a small sad smile. Lissa frowned.

"You should let me heal it for you." She said already reaching for her but Rose took a step back.

"No it is fine, it is only a few weeks, I'll be okay." She said sincerely and I felt Tasha moved uncomfortably beside me.

"Isn't that fast for a broken limp? I mean wasn't it a week ago?" she questioned and Rose shrugged again but fixed her an intense look.

"Yeah but I guess I just got great genes. It healed quickly." If Tasha got the message to back down she didn't take it.

"What does Rufus think, is he going for a substitute or will he just replace you?" Rose's gaze turned into a glare.

"I haven't talked to him yet, but considering I haven't been fired yet, I'd say he'll just get a substitute."

"Isn't that weird? I mean don't you live in the same house?" If I didn't know better I'd say she was taunting her. I shook it off, not knowing why I even considered that – Tasha would never do that sort of thing. Just then Adrian and Rufus came striking through the yard.

"There you are, I have been looking everywhere!" Rufus exclaimed and Adrian smirked.

"Didn't I say she'd be here?" he asked and Rufus chuckled.

"Yes you did. Rose, we have a council meeting in a half hour, you should come with me." He just told her bluntly, making everyone frown and look around confused.

"Erhm, Rufus I am not sure if you noticed but my leg is broken." She informed him, putting pressure on the last words. He just looked at her confused.

"So?" Her eyes widened as she made a dramatic gesture to her leg.

"So I can't stand up straight for hours, and be ready to jump into a fight at anytime. I am sorry but you should get a substitute for a while, I won't be able to leave with you." He laughed and I started to wonder if he was crazy.

"Who said anything about leaving? I am staying put till you're back up again." She blinked several times in a row as if not believing what he had just said, honestly I didn't either.

"What?" He just smirked.

"I am staying put as long as you need recovery. We are a team Rose, I am not just leaving you behind. Now come on, I'll get you a chair." He waved for her to follow and she glanced at us a final time with a shrug and a mystified expression before hobbling after him.

"That is unusual." Tasha commented and Adrian bit in.

"She saved his life, of course he isn't going anywhere without her." He snapped at her and we all looked at him a little shocked at the sudden outburst. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Sorry, it has been a long week." Then he excused himself and left us stunned, having completely forgotten about the trip to be planned.

Lpov:

"So how was the meeting?" I finally got to ask as Rose slumped down on my bed.

"Fine. Well not fine but interesting at least." I hummed and removed my mascara while keeping an eye on her in the mirror. She had put her crutches on the floor and moved back on the bed so she could lie down.

"Interesting how?" She made an annoyed sound but quickly made it clear it wasn't for me.

"They were discussing how to improve defenses again, including that stupid age law some are still trying to force trough." She huffed and slapped a pillow.

"I don't get why he needed me there so badly, He just placed me on a chair were audience is normally allowed.

"Maybe he wanted you to observe any political enemies?" I suggested, but had to admit it did around weird to say at least.

"Maybe." She agreed nonchalantly as I finished with my beauty routine and pulled out a pajama set to sleep in.

"Are you sure you are well enough to stay over? I mean not that I don't want you here but if you aren't up to it we can procrastinate it?" she rolled her eyes.

"Liss I told you I am fine!" she insisted and I felt myself frown slightly as I came over to sit beside her on the bed.

"You are not fine, you were ripped to pieces out there." I placed my hand her knee as I felt the horror just thinking about what happened to her, then I felt happy seeing as she was still here and right beside me now. She gripped my hand and squeezed it.

"but I am fine now." She looked down a little embarrassed.

"Ehm Liss, do you think you could, like help me getting into that?" She nodded at the pajamas set I had laid out for her. I felt myself blush at embarrassment for not having thought of her handicap.

"Of course – would you prefer a nightgown?" She nodded and I headed over to the closet to find something immediately.

Rpov

There it was again, the magic. This time I was sure she didn't know it. She simply thought it was just her natural feelings at play. I decided to distract her with the nightgown instead, not mentioning that I had been able to fully dress myself for the past few days. While she searched I tested my leg. I could flex the muscle, and if I could flex it, I could move it. Yet there was still something that didn't feel right and I knew it was the numbness the doctor had warned me about. Forcing back a tear at the thought of never feeling that part of my body again I focused back on Lissa.

"So how has your week been?" She laughed softly.

"Oh you know aside from you almost dying? Pretty boring and nothing unusual. Then of course I suppose I am about to get used to you almost dying too. As long as it is almost I am starting to feel okay with it." I smiled a little at that, I really did get into a lot of bad situations.

"You mean nothing exciting happened at all?" She thought about it and I felt her uncertainty over the bond. She wasn't sure if she should tell me, afraid I might feel hurt.

"Whatever it is you can tell me." I told her, deciding not to snoop and let her tell me instead. She sighed.

"Well Tasha, Christian and I are planning on a trip to brazil." I tried really hard to keep a straight face but feeling the regret and guilt flow over the bond I knew I had done a bad job.

"It is only a month!" she blurtered out which only made it worse. A month? I felt bad when I thought it was a week.

"It is fine." I lied, "I am going to be so busy anyway, trying to catch up and all. I am sure it is gonna be great, Brazil is supposed to be very beautiful, even at night." I didn't fool her one single bit but she smiled and pretended she couldn't tell my bluff.

"Yeah that is what Tasha says. Anyway, I am sure Adrian will be more than happy to have you around here all to himself." I snorted.

"Himself and Rufus, apparently being badly injured is no excuse for missing council meetings." She smiled and I felt her wonder why Rufus was dragging me along to all those meetings when I clearly couldn't defend him anyway.

"So," She started out a little louder, effectively changing the subject. "do you want Chocolate or cookie dough?" I smiled like a chessmirecat and lunged for the cookie dough, snatching it from her grip before she could even register what had happened. She sat stunned, looking at the hand that had just moments ago held a tub of ice-cream.

"You know," she said half scolding half laughing. "you could have just told me you wanted the cookie dough. I would have handed it to you." I stuck out my now ice-cream covered tongue.

"What would the fun in that be?" We burst out laughing as she threw herself back on the bed beside me.

"Rose wait up!" I turned my head to see Ambrose running after me. I almost laughed. It was funny seeing as he was so muscular, he clearly wasn't used to running.

"Ambrose." I stated just looking at him amused as he was catching his breath.

"Come with me." He told me and held out his hand, sending me a blinding and yet exhausted smile.

"But I was just going home." I protested but he shook his head.

"I know. Rufus asked me to get you, come on!" I looked at him skeptically but then sighed, giving in and grabbing his hand.

"What is this about?" I asked as he lead me into the spa. I had only been here once with Lissa after Viktor's trial.

"Rufus asked me to give you and update." He explained pushing me into a chair. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Wouldn't be the first time. What is it with him and his updates?" He laughed.

"Old people learning new terms?" He guessed as he started preparing a footbath and called some more people over. A slender moroi girl asked me to lean back so she could wash my hair while another started on my hands.

"You should try moisturizing more." She told me as she studied the tough skin on my palms. I shrugged.

"Moisturizer isn't going to prevent that." I told her, almost rolling my eyes at how naïve she sounded. She frowned.

"Actually it does more than you think, just try it once a day, I'll give you a free sample." She promised and I shrugged, agreeing reluctantly.

"I am going to cut your hair, Do want more than just a trim?" The slender woman asked, running her hands trough my hair while pushing the chair up so I could see myself in the mirror. My ends did look damaged.

"No, just an inch or two." She sucked in her cheek, studying my hair.

"I'd recommend three, when was the last time you cut it?" I froze, memories coming back to me from the last time my hair was cut.

 _The strigoi released me, letting me fall with a big thump to the ground. I growled but didn't try to get up from my knees. The chains were heavy and I was in my underwear not wanting to give them a better view._

" _There she is boss, pretty as a flower." He laughed and walked forward and away from me. Another came nearer, and I could see his shoes as he steeped close to me. Black and shiny, leather shoes, cause what else would you expect._

" _That is the most beat up flower I have ever seen. Wasn't she supposed to be unbelievable beautiful?" I had to admit that stung a bit, but I knew that right now, as I was covered in blood and dirt, having not showered for gods know how long and my hair tangled, I probably didn't look my best._

 _He grabbed my chin and tilted my head up so my eyes meet his cold ones. He might would have been attractive if he wasn't a monster. Mid-thirties, black hair and beard, not to long just framing his features gave him a sharp look. He reminded me a bit of my father actually and I shuddered a bit at the thought of finding my father attractive._

" _Well she hasn't lost her fire. Clean her up then deliver her to my room." He ordered, letting go of my face and I looked into the ground as two warm human hands took each of my bound arms and dragged me off. They placed me in a bathtub, scrubbing on my sore skin and started trying to groom my hair. When they figured out they couldn't, they simply grabbed some scissors, ignored my protests and held me down while cutting off my long locks so it didn't fall longer than my shoulders. I glared at them as I felt tear coming but they ignored me and kept cleaning me up, rinsing what was left of my hair._

Ambrose looked at me worried as he knelt before me, putting my foot down to place a hand on my knee.

"Rose?" He asked softly and I shook of the shook and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Three is fine, if you think it is necessary." I forced out and she immediately jumped to work. Ambrose was still looking at me worried but I forced a smile, assuring him I was okay. Looking into the mirror I inwardly tried to assure myself. Three inches was fine, my hair had grown a lot longer now. It would still fall almost to my breasts after it was cut.

I smiled a little as I caught yet another glimpse of myself in one of the many windows of Rufus's living room. Ambrose and his friends had done a nice job. My hair looked a lot healthier and was curled in soft ringlets, my nails shone with a beautiful red color and that matched the deep red color of my dress. The occasion for all this was that Rufus had decided to invite most of courts important people to a reception in my honor. Rufus had apparently never been in a life-threatening situation before and now practically worshipped the ground I walked on.

"To Rose!" He said as he held up his glass and everyone toasted, looking at me admiringly. As the party went one I retreated to the balcony on the second floor that faced towards the street.

"Why aren't you downstairs, enjoying your party?" a deep voice sounded behind me and I jumped.

"Not here to kidnap me are you?" I asked suspiciously almost feeling guilty at his hurt expression, almost.

"No, just here to see if you were okay." He told me sincerely and steeped closer but kept his distance as he placed himself against the railing.

"You can see the entire street from up here." He observed, more to himself than to me.

"How are you?" He asked softly, so gently I almost forgot everything he had done. The keyword always seemed to be almost.

"Fine. As I told you last week I made a quick recovery." I nodded towards the cane that I had been allowed to use instead of crutches as my leg was almost healed thanks to Lissa's magic.

"I can always tell when you are lying." He told me gently. I sighed and leaned against the railing.

"I am not lying, I have made a quick recovery, and the doctor said the scaring is less than expected-"

"But?" he asked, as usually knowing there was more to the story.

"My leg doesn't work." I blurtered out and his eyes widened, shock and pity in all his features.

"I mean it works." I quickly continued, eager to get that pity off his face, I didn't want it. "I just can't feel it." I confessed to him and he frowned deeply.

"Have you told the doctor?" He asked and I nodded.

"Actually he told me when I woke up. He said I'll be able to use it but I might never feel it again. The nerve cords are cut." I felt the tears coming back just thinking about it.

"Oh Roza." He reached out as if to hug me but I flinched making his hand stop in the air. I took a deep breath and relaxed as much as I could and his hand slowly, gently landed on my shoulder turning me to the side then embracing me in a hug. I sniffled and felt the tears fall freely onto his chest.

"You can't tell Lissa." I told him, letting him go. "She'll just try to heal it." He hesitated.

"NO! she can't, it'll just cause more darkness." I told him, knowing what he was about to suggest.

"How is it going with that?" he asked and I looked away, focusing on the view of the street.

"Some days are good some days are less good." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"On your darkest days, know that you can come to me. I know you might not feel like coming to me as the first person, but I know what you are going trough. You can confine in me." I felt anger flare up.

"No you don't. You don't know what I am going trough." I sneered at him, pulling my hand from his.

"You don't know what it feels like, every time she feels better I get worse. It feels terrible, wanting to take that away from her but knowing it would destroy her if I did." I took a step back and he took one forward. Suddenly he wasn't the worried friend that hugged me when I cried, now he was once again the cruel man who'd handed me over to endure my life's nightmare. As he took another step forward, I quickly tried to make space between us but tripped and fell with a yelp to the hard stone of the balcony. I readied myself for a fight, knowing I wouldn't win with my still injured arm and leg but ready to make a fight for it.

"Rose." A different, soft and concerned voice broke me out of my adrenaline haze. Rufus stood at the door, looking at us with a worried expression.

"What are you doing out here? You should be downstairs, everyone is here to see you." He steeped past Dimitri who had frozen too when we heard the voice, and grabbed me by my good shoulder to help me stand. He kept his arm around me and together we skipped past Dimitri who looked after us with an expression I couldn't place, somewhere between worry, sadness and guilt.

 **Review please! It helps the writing process ;-)**


	16. Going places

**VA isn't mine, sadly. Thank you for reviewing so much on the last chapter (and those before) it means the world to me.**

 **R-pov**

"How is it, that the last two times I have come to find you, you have been in the presence of Dimitri Belikov, who I told you specifically to stay away from?" Rufus asked me calmly as he lead me downstairs. He wasn't exactly scolding me, but his tone wasn't pleasant either.

"I am sorry, he came to find me." I answered, unsure why I was even apologizing. I hadn't done anything wrong and I certainly didn't owe Rufus an explanation. He sighed beside me.

"Just go in and enjoy the party, everyone is here to see you." He gently nudged me towards the door. "I'll go get your cane." And just like that he disappeared back upstairs.

 **D-pov**

I was still standing on the balcony, staring at the place she had fallen. She was so scared of me, it hurt deep in my soul. She had never feared me before, not even in Russia or when I tried to kill her in Vegas. But now, it was like one minute she was here, talking to me like to any other, then the next she looked at me like I was a monster, trying to eat her.

"Guardian Belikov." An authoritative voice came from the door. Rufus gave me a small nod, before coming over to pick up the cane she had left.

"I think it would be best if you stayed away from her. This doesn't seem to cause any of you any good." He told me calmly, then left me stunned. I buried my face in my hands and growled frustrated. I kept feeling like I was being pushed back and forth between two opposite poles. Stay away from her or try to regain her trust. On one side the fear that filled her expression just minutes ago, told me I should try to keep as much distance to her as possible. Yet, the fact that she had even let me hold her just moments before made me believe I could fix this. She wasn't lost to me, not yet at least.

 **R-pov**

You had to hand it to him, Rufus always knew what he was doing. He was a man with a plan, a very well laid plan. I guess it shouldn't have surprised me – one didn't get as far in politics as he had without one. I still hadn't seen it coming tough. Still hadn't see this coming.

It was one of the many council meetings he had forced me along too. I was almost recovered but officially hadn't returned to service yet. But I was well enough to stand and my arm had healed up nicely with only little scaring to I stood behind him while the meeting played out. They were discussing improvement of defenses again, a heated topic around here.

"Look all I am saying is that if the dhampir women did their duty we would have the double amount of security around!" The Lazar Prince argued. I didn't like him, he was an insensitive asshole.

"They are doing their duty, raising their children! How do you suppose we would get new guardians if we forced the women into duty!" Arianna Zelocks snapped. I didn't like this discussion, they talked about us as if we were simply a resource, something to produce and use as it pleased them. The discussion went on till lastly Rufus put both hands on the table, effectively taking the word.

"There are other ways. I have seen some, hell I have done it!" There seemed to be a collective sigh among the table.

"Rufus if this about using magic as an offense again, then I believe we have discussed it plenty of times." The queen said tiredly but it seemed Rufus had only just gotten started.

"Not just magic your majesty, other ways too. Why don't we ask the people who are doing the protecting?" there were some frowns among the table but Tatiana seem intrigued.

"What do you propose?" He smiled like a cat that had just eaten a bird.

"Guardian Hathaway, would you please step forward." He asked me and I felt all eyes land on me.

"This is absurd!" The Badica Prince started but was quickly silenced by the queen.

"No let her talk. If Rufus think Guardian Hathaway can contribute positively to this then we should hear her out. Please speak up." She gave a nod towards me, allowing me to speak.

"Thank you your majesty." I curtsied politely, sensing my manners was quiet important right now. Then I cleared my voice and looked down at the small model of court that stood on the table.

"Well if you look at it there are plenty of ways in which we could improve our defense without using force. It is the system that is broken. Most dhampir women know how to fight, and many of the want to pursue a career too but… there is a taboo that is hard to shake. We need to mate with moroi to have children, yet when we do, we are labeled as something dirty, bloodwhores even. That makes it hard to return to duty after having a kid. And then there is another dilemma: Raising the kids. You can't blame dhampirs for wanting to stay close to their children, and not risking to die while they are young. You want the same thing. So if you could not only turn the stigma around so dhampir women generally aren't frowned upon and provide ways for them to stay close to their children and stay in contact with their career, then you would have doubled the defenses, no force needed." Princess Conta snorted mockingly.

"And how do you suppose we'd do that?" I looked back on the table.

"Well you could start with creating other options than one-night stands for starters. Sperm banks for example, they use that in the human world to give single mothers the option of choosing. Then you could redesign the system, making it more flexible. The academies are under protected currently right?" There was a collective nod.

"Well then there you have the perfect opening. If you reserve the positions at the academies for women with children, then mothers would get to stay with their children. Of course there would be more guardians than demand but then those who work there permanently could switch out with those who are assigned elsewhere during the holidays, and you could match moroi families and guardians with children in the same age group so they could spend holidays together." I smiled a little to myself, proud at how well planned it sounded.

"But then those families would have to compromise their lives around those of their guardians!" The Ivashkov prince exclaimed and I shot him a glare.

"Because guardians don't compromise their entire lives around you?" He opened his mouth, probably to scold me but Tatiana shushed him.

"Enough. If it can up our numbers, then it is worth a try do you not think so? I suggest a vote, all those in favor for starting such program." The vote wasn't even close. With only three against the proposal had all the support it needed.

"Do you have any more ideas Guardian Hathaway?" She asked me with a sharp look, yet I spotted a twinkle in there too.

"Plenty your majesty." She nodded satisfied.

"Then I'd suggest we'd find a solution. Rufus is right, we need to ask those who defend us instead of assuming we know better." The entire room fell quiet. The queen had spoken.

 **D-pov**

"Dimitri!" A high pitched voice yelled after us and I turned to see my sister Viktoria running across the courtyard.

"Dimitri!" she yelled again although she already had my attention. A big smile was plastered on her face.

"Vika, I am on duty." I told her in russian so Christian and the princess wouldn't hear. She just shook her head, still smiling brightly.

"You have to see this, all of you, come on!" she waved at the other two and we hurriedly followed her. A big crowd had gathered outside the government housing, all looking towards the big balcony where monarchs usually made big announcements.

"What is it? And why are you even here, didn't you go back to Russia last week?" I asked her when we gathered with the rest. She shook her head, eyes glued to the balcony.

"I came back for this. They are starting up a new program, one that allows dhampirs to stay at the academies with their children." She told me, truly catching my interest.

"Really?" she nodded eagerly.

"The queen is about to make an announcement about it." Then she shushed me. My little sister actually shushed me. I didn't have time to scold her, the queen appeared just then.

"Good evening everyone!" She started, voice embracing the entire square, making me look around for speakers.

"I have gathered you here, to present a plan, a plan that will lead us into a new era!" She announced stretching out both arms and people around us yelled excitedly.

"For too long we have discussed, without getting any conclusion. Until today I hadn't realized it is because we simply don't ask the right people." Mumbling was heard around and I felt my own nerves starting to wake. The queen was unpredictable, this could be improvement but it could also mean disaster.

"Therefore, I have decided to invite the strongest powers of our defense to our table, to help us reinvent the entire system." A few cheers sounded while others simple grew more anxious.

"I ask you to welcome Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway and Head Guardian Hans Croft to our table. They will each be holding a chair on the council until they chose to resign." First a few mumbles broke out, then the guardians that stood longest away started to cheer as Rose came forward on the balcony to stand beside Tatiana. More cheering broke out and I felt my hands move on their own as I watched her stand there. She looked so strong it was hard to believe how scared she had been only a few days ago, on a very different balcony. Now as she stood there proud she looked like a warrior. Ready to take upon the world.

I think that was the first time I realized just how strong this woman was. It only made it that more terrible to think she was scarred of _me._

 **What do you think? This is going places – really going places.**


	17. Desires of the heart

**VA isn't mine, sadly.**

 **R-pov**

"Rose?" Lissa asked from the door to my room before entering.

"Ready?" She asked with a kind smile while she studied me. I was wearing a long silver colored gown that had small capped sleeves made of pearls to a sweetheart neckline. It was hardly inappropriate but I was sure someone would get their panties in a twist anyways.

"Almost I just need to get one thing." I told her and searched in my jewelry box. Finally, I found what I had been looking for. It was a delicate silver chain with a cut out heart with a small band of shiny stones across it.

"Miranda Badica sent me this after the incident. I figured it would be a good occasion to wear it since she and her husband are hosting this dinner." I explained slipping on the necklace. Lissa nodded approvingly.

"You are learning these things quickly." She observed and I shrugged.

"I have been watching you for years." She smiled and took my hand.

"I am here if you need me." She told me comforting and the look in her eyes and the feelings that flew through the bond told me she meant it. If I needed her by my side every minute she would be there. I let out a small laugh at how absurd this all was.

"It feels so ironic. You were born for this, yet somehow I am the one holding a chair on the council while you are still being refused yours." She smiled at little sad at the thought but shrugged.

"I'll get mine when I am ready to start a family. That is the law. And Tatiana can make up seats as she wants. That is the law too. If she truly wanted me there she would have found a way, but right now, I think there might be a reason I am not where my ancestors were. Anyway, we should get going, don't want to be late to your first dinner as a council member." She blinked at me and beamed with pride as she tugged on mu hand so I would follow her.

Outside Christian stood, blowing irritated at the cold air.

"Finally, you took forever!" He growled.

"Perfection takes time, sparky, not that it is anything you would know about." I snarled as I took in his usually messy hair. He had dressed in a suit, but that was about the effort he had put into it.

"In that case I don't think you spent enough time Rosie." He countered and I stuck out my tongue.

"You two!" Lissa scolded and rolled her eyes then grabbed us both by the hand and dragged us along like naughty kids while we made faces at each other behind her back.

"You are doing great." A strong feminine voice called to me as Lissa left me to go to the bathroom. I turned around to see the kind face of Daniella Ivashkov.

"Oh hi Daniella, I didn't see you there. Thank you." I told her and she just smiled wryly.

"I am sure you did, I can see the way you strive to keep track of everyone in the room. It is wise, but be careful not to exhaust yourself. You might lose important details if you try to keep track of the big picture." I frowned a little at her words but she moved up beside me and lightly touched my shoulder turning me towards the moving crowd.

"You are doing wonderful things Rose. Much needed changes. Unfortunately not everyone likes changes as much as I." She leaned in closed, having to bend a little to whisper in my ear and I felt her perfume overflood my senses.

"Don't take anything from anyone Rose, everyone has a plan with everything they give. Politics is a game and the stakes are high. Please be careful, you and Rufus both." She warned me but when she pulled back, that brilliant smile was back in place.

"Daniella my dear!" A voice boomed as Lion Mane, aka Nathan Ivashkov came towards us and placed an arm around his wife. Then he turned to me with an expression I hadn't seen on his face before. It was almost as if he was glad to see me.

"Ahh I see you have found Rosemarie! Pleasure to see you again." He held out his hand and I took it slowly.

"You too lord Ivashkov. Please call me Rose." He laughed, a loud booming laugh and even Daniella flinched a little back.

"Then you can call me Nathan! Where is Adrian by the way, he should be here by your side." He stated looking around the room. I exchanged gaze with Daniella before I smiled apologetic at Nathan.

"I am sure Adrian have more important matters to attend to than keeping me company, lord Ivas- I mean Nathan." He shook his head and grabbed a glass from a passing tray.

"Nonsense. He could learn a lot from you! I'd look for him." He told me and Daniella clapped his arm softly.

"We'll both do – oh isn't that Estelle Voda over there? Didn't you need to talk to her husband about that estate in Barcelona?" She coed and I smiled at her way of directing her husband without creating drama.

"Well looks like my mom has her hands full." Adrian came up beside me.

"You look beautiful little dhampir." He complimented and I smiled.

"You don't look bad yourself. It seems your dad think we would make a nice couple." I almost laughed and he scoffed.

"He thinks it will heighten my status to hook-up with a council member. You know royals, they always want something on everyone." I laughed at his expression.

"How funny. When everything was against us you wanted me more than the stars. As soon as you get your family's approval you suddenly scoff at the thought." I found it amusing, Adrian really did have a teen rebellion still going on.

"I'll always want you little Dhampir, but I'll admit it was more fun when you had shock factor to you." He joked and I slapped him on the arm.

"Create your own drama Ivashkov." He held up his glass.

"I am trying Rose, I am trying."

It was late, almost morning when we finally left the party. Lissa and Christian said their farewells before happily skipping off. Rufus promised Adrian he would get me home safely. I tried arguing I was fine and would be taking care of Rufus, but thanks to way too much champagne my words were slurred. Rufus laughed and asked for a temporary guard to help me as he was still worried about my leg. I told him, that if I could walk in heels all night I could walk home but he just shook his head with a smile and the guard put his arm around me to help me walk straight.

"Thank you." I told him as he placed me on my bed in my room and took off my shoes. He smiled up at me.

"It is a pleasure, Guardian Hathaway. You serve all of us now, it is a honor to give a little back." He told me and I frowned.

"You don't need to. I am fighting for what I believe in." He smiled as he went to the door.

"And that is the best thing you can do." He told me simply then slipped out.

I leaned back on the bed and thought about tonight. Of course, he had been there all night, as Christian's guard. Dimitri. My hazy mind kept lingering on him. The structure of his chest, the way his blazar had framed his board shoulders. How his hair was tied back in a pony behind his head. Suddenly I was grabbed by an urge to go to him. I would tell him a piece of my mind! It wasn't right that he had all the control and I had none!

And so I slipped on my shoes and crawled out the window, suddenly much more sober than before.

D-pov

She had been so beautiful tonight. So damn beautiful, and even more so with the power of her new positon. She was shining, the entire room seemed to be stealing looks of her for the entire night.

"Rose looked great tonight don't you think?" Tasha commented voicing my thoughts. I was walking her home after having made sure my charge and his girlfriend was safe.

"Very, she owned that room." I don't think that was the response Tasha wanted because she changed subject.

"Yes, and what a beautiful room! Did you know Miranda made that mahogany table herself? The one with all the details?" That was a surprise, a royal doing anything for themselves.

"No I didn't, that sounds impressive." Tasha nodded and breathed in the morning air.

"Yes a very talented earth user she is.." we walked a few minutes in silence till we reached the townhouse she and Christian shared. Christian had decided to stay with Lissa tonight, probably for privacy.

"Do you want to come inside?" she asked, suggestingly so.

"I have to get up early Tasha." I explained apologetic. She huffed a little mockingly.

"Always so responsible." The she leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight Dimka." She whispered and then slipped in the door. I touched that spot she had kissed and wondered why it was that I couldn't return the feelings of this beautiful, strong woman. The answer came quickly: Rose. So, I went home, got into bed, and tried to fall asleep without thinking much more of her, knowing I'd need to fix quiet a situation if I did. The world had different intentions. Someone knocked eagerly at my door and I groaned, getting up to open. I half expected it to be Tasha trying to make me change my mind.

Then there she was. The subject of my nightmares and my dreams. Rose Hathaway was at my door, in a long dress and flats, with puffed lips in a slight pant like she had been running, and her hair a bit more unruly than the perfect styled curls she had done for tonight.

And then she jumped me. Both legs wrapped around me, hands in my hair and lips on mine in a passionate kiss. I grabbed her, surprised for only a moment before I kissed her back. I pushed her up against the door, closing it and locking it before hosting her up by her ass and taking her to the bed. I sat her on the edge and pulled down the zipper of her long dress. She placed both arms around me as she stood, letting the dress poll at her feet. I grabbed her by her legs and hosted her up again, turning us over so we lied on the bed. I roamed her body, dressed in only a pair of lace panties and god was she beautiful. She had a lot more scars on her body than the last time but god was she still beautiful. From the faint white spots on her neck to the long claw marks on her ankle, she was beautiful. And no one would ever be that beautiful to me, no one but her.

"I love you." I whispered to her as I let my fingers slip along her sides.

"Dimitri…" She moaned and I swear I'd never liked my name before hearing it on her lips.

"Anything Roza, anything." I promised her as I left kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder. She bore her nails into my shoulders and dragged me closer.

"Don't leave." She breathed.

"Never. Never again." I promised and wrapped my arms around her. We did that for a while, just kissing and touching till she rolled me onto my back and started pulling off my pants. I laughed a little when she struggled getting them down and turned her over, capturing her lips and kicking off my pants. Finally, I was naked, the only thing that separated us was her panties. I pulled back to look at her.

"Do you want this? Because if you don't you need to leave now, or I won't be able to-" She cut me off by pulling me into a heated kiss and I knew that was all the permission I needed. I made love to her, and she to me, meeting me halfway. She laid on my chest afterwards, drawing small circles on my chest.

"You must think I am hideous. I mean compared to…" She mumbled and I grabbed her wrist, making her look up at me.

"I think you are beautiful Roza, you get even more beautiful for every breath you take." I told her honestly and she blushed.

"Dimitri?" She asked quietly, so quiet I almost didn't hear her.

"I am so confused. I mean… I don't want to… But I.." She stuttered. I turned her so she was lying against the wall and I was shielding her body with mine. In this position, she had both her legs over mine and was slightly bend. She looked so small and tiny.

"Whatever it is you can ask Roza. Whatever it is." She bit her lip, trying to find the courage as she searched my face trying to read me.

"Everything that happened. Everything you said before… Does that still count? Or are we starting over?" I cupped her face carefully, seeing all the pain and uncertainty in her eyes.

"I have done a terrible job at keeping those promises. I know that. But Roza I would make every and each one of them to you again if I thought it would make a difference. But it won't. Because it failed you. I broke all those promises I know that. And I am so so sorry. I don't even know where to start Roza…" I didn't know where the tears came from, but suddenly they feel freely from my face and onto her. I tried to turn away but she held me to her.

"I know." That was all she said before she kissed me. I tasted the tears in that kiss, both hers and mine. We made love the second time that night. I think it all took out on her energy and she fell asleep practically the moment I turned over. I watched the way her small body searched mine. How her face looked restless even in her sleep. The small twitches that told me she was dreaming. As I held her too me, stoking her hair, her long beautiful hair, I made a promise to myself. I would never break another oh those promises again. Never. Then I too fell asleep.

 **Everything might not be as it seems, but more of that in the next chapter. ;-)**


	18. Blood and loyality

**VA isn't mine, sadly.**

 **So I told you last time things might not be as they seem and the certainly aren't. I want you to keep in mind: Rose is a badass who can't be held for long.**

 **D-pov**

I was bolted awake by someone knocking in my door. I panicked for a moment, not because of the invasion but because I was afraid I have mixed up the sound with Rose knocking. Afraid it might have been a dream but relieved when I felt her bolt up from my bed beside me. Then reality hit me. Someone was breaking into my room.

Rose was already up fighting bravely, and she was doing a good job but there were so many. I jumped in to help her, to save her. And I did good too but they had caught us in bed. My movements were more sloppy than usual, and they were many, so many. They were guardians – why were they guardians. With no time to think I just fought but someone hit me in the back with something that sent chock trough me. I fell to the floor and then someone covered my mouth and nose with a smelly cloth. I fought against it but two others were holding me and I was loosing strength. I looked up and saw Rose fighting against her own attackers, but they were getting a hold of her as well. She fought franticly, her eyes only skipping by mine as she tried to get a hold of the situation in the room. The last thing I saw before massing out was the desperation in her eyes as she realized she was badly outnumbered in a small room.

When I got to myself again the room was colder. We had been moved I realized, and someone was shouting angrily on the phone.

"What are we supposed to do with this!- She was supposed to be with Rufus! – we can't handle Belikov too – what am I supposed to do? – why can't I just take them both out? – someone is going to see us!" A angry sigh was heard before the man started shouting orders to the rest.

"Figure out a way to control Belikov, we can't keep drugging him. And get moving, we have to get as far away as possible. Have anyone checked on the girl?" I realized he meant Rose and stiffened a little, needing to hear news on her.

"She is alive boss. Do you want us to do anything?" a less aggressive voice asked.

"Tied her better, she is dangerous. And knock Belikov out he is coming trough." I tried struggling but it was pointless, soon I was dragged under again.

Next time I woke up I was being dragged across a wood floor and secured to a chair. I groggily opened my eyes and saw Rose being tossed on the floor beside me.

"Don't." I growled, meaning it to be a warning but my voice was hoarse and I didn't sound as threatening as I meant to. They just left us there. Then of course Rose was tied with her ankles to her wrists behind her back unable to move and I was here, tied to a chair with plastic strips. I don't know how long it took before Rose woke up but it felt like an eternity.

"where are we?" She asked me groggily, blinking quickly before focusing on me.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully a little harder than I meant to. She sighed and looked at the end of the wall with empty eyes.

"I am sorry." I told her, feeling guilty for my harsh tone.

"Don't be, you didn't do this." She paused. "You didn't do this did you?" she asked me suspiciously and I shot her a look. She went back to staring at the wall for while until the door opened.

"Turn her." Someone barked and a guard moved to turn Rose over on her back to she could watch the person.

"Hello Rose." He told her coldly and she glared.

"Prince Badica." She answered even more icy and his lip twisted.

"I assume you figured it all out? You are supposed to be smart right?" He mocked her and she glared even harder.

"You had someone put and earth spell on the necklace your wife gave me. Then you used it so I would be vurnable when you decided to take me out. I am confused as to why you decided to put the spell before I got a spot on the council and why Guardian Belikov is here." She simply told him and he smiled a little.

"My wife put that earth spell on. To be activated if needed. She likes having stuff on people. And she is talented did you see the maghony table? Anyway, she thought you would be with Rufus, convinced you were having an affair. As for Guardian Belikov, well I think you two are past titles, he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time." He smiled like a snake.

"We'll figure out what to do with him. As for you guardian Hathaway, we'll send you back to the hell place you came from." And then he left. Without as much as a glance in our direction he just left. Rose sighed and tried turning but only managed to trash around a little.

"I hate that guy." She confessed.

"Really?" I asked her dryly and she glared at me this time.

"Yeah I know, no kidding."

"I am sorry."

"You keep saying that!" she growled at me. I looked down at the floor and we fell silent again. After some time someone came back in. They didn't glance at me, went straight for Rose and pulled her up on their shoulder.

"Hey don't take her!" I growled at them but they kept moving.

"I said don't take her!" I struggled and the chair scrapped against the floor but they were gone. They came back hours later and threw Rose back on the floor. She had bruises forming on her ribs and face and open cuts covering her legs. I looked at her, speechless for hours till she moved. When she did she still didn't make up, she just groaned in her sleep and turned her head. They came back, hours later and pulled her roughly from the floor again, she was still tied in that awful position and then I had enough.

"Don't touch her!" I roared, they stumbled but didn't stop moving her. I trashed, breaking the chair into pieces.

"I said don't touch her!" I roared again, standing up and trying to fight them off with my legs as my hands were still tied behind my back. Then their focus changed and they dropped her to the ground with a sickening crack and went for me. It took them some time, I got in a few good hits but eventually they had me on the ground, sedating me again.

This time when I woke up it was an even worse sight that meet me. My sister was tied up across from me.

"Vika?" She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Dimka – where are we?" I furrowed my brows, why was she here?

"I don't know – did you see who took you?" she shook her head.

"No, I woke up to someone covering my nose with something then I blacked out." She bit her lip. "Everyone is looking for you and Rose, they found your room trashed." I sighed deeply, remembering the fight from that night.

"What is the theory?" she shook her head.

"There are several. Some think they wanted Rose and took you both, some think she tried to get revenge on you." She cut herself off and I felt like she was keeping something back.

"What aren't you saying?" She sighed.

"They are going with another theory – they think you took her. They think you lured her to your room, captured her and took off. Lissa is yelling at everyone not to believe them trough and most don't but… Dimka I am so sorry." I groaned and leaned my head back to notice they this time had chained me to the wall.

"If they think I took her they won't look for us here. -they'll check hotels and stuff like that, not here." I didn't know exactly where we was but I had my suspicions. It had to be a house prince Badica owned, and that meant the guardians wouldn't check it.

"Have you seen Rose?" I asked her quietly, trying to figure out how long I had been out, and how long we had been here.

"No, but I haven't been awake for long." We sat there in silence for what felt like hours. A guard came in at some point with water. I considered it a good sign that they were trying to keep us alive.

"Guardian Belikov?" he asked quietly so Viktoria couldn't hear. I nodded slightly.

"I heard about you, you were almost famous before... I am sorry you were caught up in this." He told me quietly then retreated, leaving us alone again. I had dozed off, exhaustion eventually taken over but bolted awake as shouts were heard from upstairs. Vika was awake as well looking around, trying to prepare herself for anything trough she was bound.

"Guardians?" she asked me hopefully.

"I hope so." I stated. I couldn't really think of anyone else at least. We waited, listening carefully as the fighting sounds moved closer. I knew there was a guard outside our door, moments later a scream confirmed that. Then the door was kicked in and my adrenalin started pumping faster. It was a heavy door, and a big lock, kicking that in would take a lot of strength, and I didn't know any dhampir that possessed that kind of strength.

"Well look at that, they even prepared our dessert!" a cold manic voice snarled. A strigoi came trough, about 1,80 cm tall, with reddish-blond hair and a slim face, kneeled down beside _my baby sister_ and relished in her whimpers of fear as he tilted back her chin to expose her neck.

"Wait!" another cold voice cut trough as I was about to yell a threat. I had been so focused on Vika I had barely registered a second figure entering, but I knew this voice. I knew it all to well.

"Don't kill her yet, she might be useful." He instructed as he kneeled beside me.

"My oh my, I guess the rumors weren't false after all. Hello Dimitri." He smiled sickly. In front of me sat one of the most well connected strigoi in the world. Donovan.

 **Review! Please review!**


	19. After pain comes bliss

**VA isn't mine, sadly.**

 **Thank you for reviewing! It is so motivating!**

 **D-pov**

Donovan brought us to a new facility. I wasn't entirely sure of the purpose of this but I knew for sure it wasn't going to be pleasant. He had us secure to chair with flex cuffs, which seemed to be all kidnappers favorite restraining method. I quickly took in our surroundings. The room was plain, white, concrete floors and except for the chairs the only thing in there was a big flat screen that I choose not to dwell too long upon. Strigoi did all kind of torture, this was probably just a standard room. He left us there, tied up across from each other but quickly returned carrying Rose on his shoulder. I groaned, hating that she was in his hands but at the same time happy she was alive at all. He put her on the ground uncermonysly and turned to me.

"So Dimitri, long time no see!" he declared with a smile as if we were old friends. I simply glared at him, refusing to answer.

"aww now that is no way to greet an old friend, especially not in front of your sister and uhm.." he glanced as Rose then looked back to me with a smirk, "Lover." The way he spoke the word were dirty, almost like he was testing a forbidden word. I continued to glare and his smile fell. Before I even had time to flinch he had Rose pulled up by her hair. She moaned but didn't open her eyes. Unsatisfied with her response, he smacked her hard across her face. Her eyes flew open and she gasped like she was coming up for air.

"There now much better." Her eyes were unfocused, blurry even but she seemed to recognize the red ring staring at her. I expected her to flinch, or fight but she didn't. She showed a brief moment of pure dreed then all light faded as she exhaled deeply and closed her eyes.

"Just do it." She sighed, barely a whisper. I felt something break inside me but I didn't dare show emotion in front of this strigoi. Donovan looked disappointed and let go of her hair, letting her slump to the ground again. She didn't move, but her eyes were still open, staring at my feet, or maybe at me, or maybe just the air.

"What the hell happened to her?" He asked me like he expected a response. I simply glared and he hummed as he circled around me.

"I heard a lot about you Dimitri. You were a big-shot as strigoi. A shame what happened to you." He tsked and I felt a growl involuntarily leaving my throat.

"But of course you don't see it that way do you?" He smiled and kneeled in front of me.

"I wonder if your friend would feel the same way." He smirked with a small motion towards Rose. I couldn't help it, I sneered at him. He just smiled widely then moved to Rose again. This time he didn't pull her up, he squatted down and stroke her cheek lightly to get her attention.

"What do you say beautiful, would you mind being awakened." She just looked at him, and looked and looked till finally she spoke.

"Never…" she didn't waste energy on the full sentence, she didn't need to we all understood. No matter how much pain she was in, she would never allow him to turn her. He stroke her hair gently then moved to Vika.

"And how about you dear?" he practically purred. She glared intensely.

"If you put your dirty hands on me-" He laughed loudly, cutting off her threat.

"Two feisty women you got here Dimitri. I'll admit with company that pretty I almost wouldn't mind being mortal myself." He returned to me and crocked his head.

"I'll tell you what. I am going to give one of these pretty women the gift of immortality. And you Dimitri, you get to choose which one. Which of these beautiful girls get to be immortalized?" I couldn't choose, I wouldn't choose. I had given up Rose before and refused to do it again. But that was my baby sister over there. I couldn't help the thoughts that ran through my head. On one side Rose wouldn't survive another round of torture and if she did she would never speak to me again, on the other hand Vika was still innocent, she hadn't faced these kind of horrors yet. I didn't speak a word but unconsciously my eyes landed on Rose's frightened ones and Donovan took that as his answer. Rose realized that too, her eyes closing in defeat and a silent tear rolling down her check before Donovan reached down and hosted her over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, she'll be begging for it before I give it to her." He told me with a wicked grin before he took her away. I trashed and screamed but the door just slammed behind him and she was gone. This time she was truly gone. There was no coming back from this. As the screen flickered on I understood it's purpose. He was going to make me watch as he tortured her until she asked to be awakened. He was going to make me watch as he took her from me. He was going to make me watch as he turned her into a monster.

Lpov

She was gone. I had only just gotten her back and now she was gone again and no one was telling me anything. Everything was turned upside down, Tatiana had left, to a safe location elsewhere, Rufus had been put in immediate lockdown five guardians staying with him in his house at all times, and I? I was told to remain calm, not leave court and trust the guardians to find my best friend and former guardian. Meanwhile they had tripled my protection and they had the nerve to tell me to remain calm. But I really did get a say. I was followed by three guards that made sure I didn't speak to anyone, and didn't get to close to strangers. So imagine my relief when finally someone was allowed to see me. Even though that someone was Adrian, with a suitcase and a travel guide.

"We are adventuring." He announced. I couldn't help it, I very unroyally gaped.

"Excuse me?" He just smirked.

"You heard me, we are adventuring."

"You do realize that my friend, our friend, is missing, and the entire court is in chaos, right?" He shrugged.

"Yeah, that is why traveling is a great idea, gets you out of the way. Look I already cleared it with my aunt, we are leaving in an hour, Eddie and Michael is going with us, you like Eddie and Michael, right? So come on-" he moved to grab me and I pushed him away.

"Enough! I am not leaving, we are not leaving! Rose is missing and you want to go on an adventure!?" I screamed but he didn't flinch. Instead he reached for the travel guide and handed it to me.

"Page 19." He said calmly, smile gone. I looked at him confused but flipped it to page 19. It was a picture of a lake, with leaves flowing around in silent water. A note was scrabbled onto it.

 _Liss, trust him, I know it sounds crazy but just do it._

It was Christians handwriting. I looked back at Adrian who was smirking again, eyes flickering briefly to my guardians. Then I understood. We weren't going on a vacation, we were going to find Rose. And my guardians couldn't know.

"I am sorry." I apologized, trying to sound sincere. "It is just so much stress and you know what you are right. I should get out of the way, I mean if Tatiana approved?" I said for the sake of my guardians, putting in a pit of compulsion to convince them.

"She did." Adrian said, putting in a bit of spirit himself. Twenty minutes later we were throwing bags in the trunk of a van, Eddie and Michael being our only guardians.

"So, do you have a plan?" I asked, really hoping I hadn't just let these idiots put us all in danger.

"Yes." Christian stated buckling his seatbelt riding shotgun. "Michael was looking for someone he.. knew once, but came up with something else. It might be a lead to Rose and Dimitri." He informed briefly, looking at us in the mirror. Eddie was on one side of me, Adrian on the other and Michael was driving.

"What is it?" Michael took a deep breath, eyes on the road as he filled us in.

"There were reports of an attack on one of prince Badica's property a few hours ago. The whole family murdered, no survivors. The interesting thing is there were found 4 moroi corpses, but 10 guardians." I furrowed my brows not getting why that was so interesting.

"So, he was royal, a council member, more guardians is required." Michael shook his head.

"Regulations removed extra guards from royal families about a year ago, you are only allowed two because you are the last of your line. 10 guardians mean some of them were privately hired, but there is more." We all waited silently for him to continue.

"They found what looked like a dungeon underneath the house. It was empty but they found blood there that seemed to have been left recently. They did a few tests, it came up with a match." The dots connected quickly in my mind as my worst fear became reality.

"Rose?" he nodded.

"Yes. They are working on a theory, but by the looks of it, Prince Badica held Rose captive until he himself was attacked by a rather large number of strigoi. And no corps mean they probably took her." He paused, seeming to consider whatever or not to tell us the next part.

"I have been looking for someone for a few years. I haven't found her, but I found something else. There is a strigoi hideout near Cedar Lake, I think that is where they took them." I frowned.

"Cedar lake? Where is that even?"

"New Jersey, a few miles from Atlantic city." Adrian said with a smirk, shifting a cigarette between his fingers without lighting it.

"Why would they take her there?" I questioned, this time directing the question at Michael.

"Prince Badica's house was in the Hamptons, it isn't far, not for a strigoi. I could be wrong, there is a lot of strigoi in New York too, but for a group that big? I'd say Cedar lake is a good shot." I nodded, thinking about this entire situation for a moment.

"So, what is the plan? We just jump in and hope for the best?" If Michael was right there would be a lot of strigoi in that house. We only had two guardians and a fire using moroi, Adrian and I wouldn't be much help in a fight.

"Not we." Christian said quickly not looking at me.

"Eddie, Michael, Adrian and I are going in. You are going to stay at a hotel nearby." I frowned.

"No, if you are going so am I." Eddie didn't say anything but shot me a look 'you are the last Dragomir, shut up' I read in his eyes. I sighed.

"If you aren't going to let me fight then why did you bring me? It seems like a lot of trouble for what: good company?" Adrian laughed.

"As nice as your company is dear cousin, no that isn't why we brought you." I let out a dispirited sigh.

"Then, why did you?" I expected Adrian to answer but instead Christian spoke monotonously from the front seat.

"Because, while strigoi might like to play with their food everything they do is about securing their numbers these days. If they have… If one of them has been turned then we might need you and a really good plan." He spoke carefully, trying not to freak me out but images were already flashing through my mind. Rose, with red eyes and fangs, or Dimitri having to go through the guilt once again. I shuddered.

"I called in a few favors. Four guardians will meet us at a lodge in Buena. Two will stay with you, the other two are going with us." I looked at Adrian in a mix of surprise and outrage.

"Wait – you get to come, but I don't?!" I shrieked making Eddie hold a finger to ear. Adrian just shrugged and looked like he was rather enjoying this.

"There is plenty of Ivashkovs, plenty of Ozeras too, but there is only one of you. Besides I am the one with the contact list."

"How did you get that by the way?" Christian asked looking back at us for the first time. He shrugged.

"Being the queen's nephew has its perks."

"Not good enough to get you four extra guards." Michael noted dryly making Adrian sigh in defeat.

"Fine. I called Mr. Mazur and had him send a few people." The only one not glaring at him at this point was Michael who was obviously focused on the road.

"What?" He asked looking at us in clear obliviousness.

"Mazur never gives favors without demanding something back. You just made a huge mistake." Eddie informed him and he just shrugged lazily.

"I am putting my life at risk to save his daughter. I'll say the favor is repaid." Eddie just shook his head clearly not believing it to be that simple.

"You guys should stop bickering and get some sleep. I'll be a while till we get there and I don't want anyone sleeping during night hours." Michael called from the front seat. Seeing the idea in sleeping during daylight I resiliently close my eyes, trying really hard not to lean on anyone's shoulder.

Rpov

I woke up, my head felt heavy and I had a hard time opening my eyes. Honestly, I didn't remember much of anything, for a moment I considered maybe it had all been a dream, maybe I was still in the hospital from protecting Rufus. Then a throbbing pain started in my shoulder and I realized it wasn't the one the strigoi had torn to pieces. It was the other shoulder, and it felt like it had been ripped off me. I managed to open my eyes enough to take in the state of it. Indeed, it was relocated, and probably broken, actually I'd say fractured in several places. I couldn't suppress a moan, just my luck. But as the rest of my injuries made their presence known I stopped worrying about my shoulder. Everything hurt, and I mean everything. I almost screamed out in pain as I tried to move, hot tears forming in my vision. I felt the world get blurrier, the pain seeming to fill the entire room.

"You are awake." A voice called. It wasn't hard or cold but it was just… missing something. Red ringed blue eyes came into my vision but I knew trying to move away would only hurt me more so I stayed still.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, like he really cared. I glared at him a little but he didn't take notice. Instead he started to examine my shoulder making the pain bolt through me stronger than before.

"Please." I begged without wanting to. "Please make it stop."

He regarded me carefully for a few moments then caressed my cheek.

"I won't let anything happen to you Rose, I'll give you my word." He promised brushing his hand against a cut that hadn't healed yet. I flinched, the small pain only adding to the overall torture.

"Please." I begged again.

"I could take it all away, right now Rose. All it would take is for you to ask and I could make sure you never had to feel pain ever again." I knew what he was offering. Even in my painfilled state I knew what he meant. Clenching my teeth against the pain I shook my head violently.

"No?" he asked surprised, stroking my hair. "Don't you want the pain to go away?" He asked almost offended.

"I won't-" I had to stop, speaking filled my entire body with pain and exhaustion, my throat burned from the effort. "- be like you." He crooked his head.

"One day you will, you'll realize this isn't too bad of a life. But for now." He stroked my cheek down to my neck and tilted my head back. "- for now, I'll just take your pain away." He whispered and leaned in to drink from me. I hissed at the small pain of my skin being penetrated, then all I felt was bliss. He pulled away before I passed out, letting me ride it out on my small cloud of joy. He said something before leaving but I didn't come down to hear.

The next time I woke up the room felt colder. Then I realized I could feel temperature which meant I wasn't in as much pain as last time. At least that is what I thought till I tried moving. I screamed in agony but no one came and eventually the dark pulled me under.

When I came through again a warm blanket was pulled around me and my head rested on a pillow. I was till on the ground but the comfort of the blanket was a sharp contrast to the cold floors and I almost felt comfortable. Well at least until I tried pulling the blanket closer and felt pain bolt through me again. This time someone was there with me immediately. The same red ringed blue eyes from before looking at me almost concerned then whispering the same promises before eventually taking away the pain, replacing it with bliss.

I don't know how long it happened but I grew used to the routine. Wake up, scream in pain, then moan in bliss. So, I don't know which time it was but at one point when I opened my eyes I didn't look into red ringed blue ones. I was looking into a familiar emerald green.

"Adrian?" I questioned, wondering if I had started hallucinating due to the pain. He cracked a smile, trough it didn't reach his eyes.

"Little dhampir."


	20. Friends and enemies

**VA isn't mine, sadly.**

 **Thank you for reviewing! It is so motivating!**

 **R-pov**

"What are you doing here?" I checked around me to see if this was a spirit dream. It didn't feel like a spirit dream but then of course what did I know? But no, I was still in that room with a blanket around me and a cold floor beneath me.

"Don't try to move." Adrian instructed, placing his hands on my shoulder and hip. I flinched at first but then I felt the hot and cold energies go through my body. When he was done healing what he could I found the urge to ask again.

"You didn't answer me, what are you doing here?" He smiled at me sadly.

"We fucked up." Was all he said before he was dragged backwards. I tried to get up to help him but cold hands gripped me and held me back. As I felt the fangs against my skin I knew I was going to lose consciousness in a few moments.

Dpov

Donovan hadn't visited. He hadn't been down since he took Rose away and a part of me was grateful while another part just wanted to rip his heart out with my bare hands.

The screen was on non-stop, giving us a view of Rose. She was alone in an empty room. She wasn't tied up like us, her injuries made that unnecessary. I watched, barely slept, I kept myself awake to make sure I saw everything that happened to her. Even if I wouldn't help then I had to at least know she was alive. So, I watched and I listened to her every scream, every moan and every bite he took of her. I watched it all. I watched as he wrapped her in a warm blanket, and stroked her hair. I listened as he made her promises and sweettalked her. He was trying to manipulate her into turning. He was taking away her pain and trying to make her trust him and be comfortable with him so she would let him turn her. And it was working.

I could see the excitement on her face as she saw him, how her body relaxed around him. And so, I also watched as Adrian Ivashkov was showed into that room to heal away her injuries, all while five people was shown into our already small room. Christian, Michael, Eddie and two guards I didn't know. All had grim expressions as they were tied up beside us. Once secured the strigoi left and the door closed with a loud sound.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked slightly glaring at the bunch.

"Trying to save you obviously." Christian snarked. I shook my head at him.

"You shouldn't have, it was stupid and dangerous."

"Well we know that now don't we?" he asked sarcastically. One of the unknow guardians snorted.

"This was so not what I signed up for. Mazur said get the girl, and get out. He didn't mention silly moroi who don't know when to shut up." He complained and I looked at Michael with a brow raised.

"Unpromised, private hire." He explained. Made sense, no respect for moroi and no professionalism.

"Well instead of complaining why don't you help figure out a way out?" He snorted again.

"Yeah good luck. We got a pretty good look getting in here, and the place is a nest. I'd say we'd get about 10 feet if we could even manage to get loose." I sighed and banged my head back against the wall.

"Great." I murmured and Christian looked at me almost offended.

"Don't give up! Rose got us out of Spokane, and that seemed impossible at the time!"

"Well Rose isn't going to be much help here, is she?!" I snapped, almost instantly regretting. Christian looked around, worry starting to fill his eyes.

"Where is Rose?" He asked, almost accusing and I sighed and nodded towards the screen. Adrian had been taken away and Donovan had taken blood from Rose till she passed out. She was lying in his embrace now and he was watching her sleep, probably trying to figure out his next move.

"Holy shit, what did he do to her?" Christian swore out loud.

"He is trying to turn her." Vika spoke for the first time in days. Her voice was small and fragile but she had the attention of the entire room. "He is trying to make her turn for him." She quickly corrected and Christian looked disgusted.

"Well that won't work, Rose would never do that." He stated as if it was obvious.

"Let's hope she won't." Was all Michael said before the door opened again and Adrian was dragged in and secure beside us. We were really screwed.

Rpov

When I gained consciousness again I was a lot more comfortable. I looked around realizing I was no longer in that room. I was in a private bedroom of sorts. There was a chair, a couch and a closet but no bed. I was lying on the couch, someone had even bothered putting a dress on me. It was black, tightfitting and strapless. If I wasn't forced to wear it I would have loved it. A shudder ran through me as I sat up. All my injuries were healed thanks to Adrian so that wasn't why I was feeling sick, but I did. Then I recognized the symptoms. Withdrawal. I was facing withdrawal from the bites.

"shh." A voice hushed next to me or rather above me and I jumped a little. I realized my head was resting in someone's lap and I looked up into the same red-ringed eyes that had brought me comfort these past few days, at least I thought it was days, for all I knew it could have been hours or weeks.

"who are you?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper but it was the first time I spoke without pain.

"You don't remember me?" He asked but amused and upset.

"I am the one that saved you Rose, I took the pain away." He whispered to me, something dangerous lurking in his eyes.

"Why?" He shook his head and stroke my hair.

"Because I care for you Rose. Don't you see, I love you that is why I took the pain away." He told me yet there was something off. He couldn't love me, he was a soulless monster, my mind argued.

"you don't know me." Was what my mouth chose. He smiled at me.

"I know enough." Then he reached down and kissed me. I had kissed strigoi before, I had kissed Dimitri, I had even been forcefully kissed a few times since but this, this was different. It was intended to be nice and sweet but all I felt was the coldness, the unnatural coldness. He pulled back and looked deep into my eyes almost like he was trying to compel me.

"Join me Rose. Join me and you shall never feel pain again." He promised and I felt like he had thrown cold water on me. I jumped up, backing away from where he still sat.

"No! no I won't be like you, you are a monster and I won't join you!" Well that made him angry.

"I am a monster! I am a monster?!" he yelled at me. "the only thing I have done is take the pain away. Now what have your own done for you so far?" He asked and I flinched a little at the point he had.

"but you are, you are, strigoi." I almost whispered the last part. He was up so fast I didn't see it and had me pinned against the wall.

"Yes I am. I can do horrible things Rose, but I haven't done them to you, not yet." I whimpered at how tight he was holding my wrists.

"Let me go, you are hurting me." I begged, though my injuries were healed I still had a bad relationship with pain of any sort.

"Of Rose, you haven't even felt pain yet. But I will make sure you do. I did the right thing but you are too stuck up and close minded. I'll give you some perspective." He leaned in closer, fangs tracing my neck, making me shudder in anticipation.

"Oh yes you have gotten used to that, do you need this bite Rose?" he asked against my neck and I nodded, as much as I could. He lifted his head and looked me in the eyes again.

"I will give it to you. But this is the last free one, the next will be you last. This one will be more powerful than the others, it will make you higher and last longer, so will the after effects. You will be pleading for days, until you are reduced to a shuddering ball begging for my mercy. Only then will I reoffer you my gift. I have no doubts you will take it this time." I didn't realize how much compulsion he had put into it before his eyes left mine and his fangs bore into my skin. I don't even think he drank that much from me but he was right. This high was like no other. I felt my feet leave the ground I realized I wouldn't be coming back down for a long time.

Dpov

"Oh my god is she okay?" Vika gasped.

"Does she look okay to you?" Christian snapped.

"Obviously she isn't okay!" One of the new guards bit.

"Well why do you think I asked?" Vika snapped back.

"Rose?" a soft voice cooed but it wasn't heard over the bickering.

"Rose?" it tried again and I opened my eyes to see it was Adrian who was closest to Rose, trying to get her attention. He wouldn't have much success. She was far gone, her eyes swimming and her head tilting back against the wall, exposing the open wound on her neck. Several old scars graced her neck as well but of course that was expected. She lost balance and tipped to the side, not having the energy to get back up. I watched her, feeling the pit in my stomach become tighter. I really needed to get us out of here, and fast.

R-pov.

I think I lost consciousness. Yeah. I definitely did. Flowers was starting to grow beside me and above me leaves were turning around in funny patterns. I giggled finding them very amusing.

"Rose?" a soft whisper asked. No she didn't whisper I think she was just far away, or maybe I was or maybe she was in my head. No she wasn't in my head she was just, maybe underwater.

"Rose?" she asked again this time I could hear her clearly.

"Liss!" I smiled at her as she came into my vision. She frowned.

"Your name is Liss right?" She nodded still frowning.

"Yes it is… Rose what is wrong with you?" she asked softly.

"She is high as a kite obviously." A stronger and more masculine voice said. I turned my head in the direction it came from and froze. This entire fantasy land froze, and suddenly became cold.

"What is he doing here?" I sked Lissa, instinctively shielding her from him through my movements were sloppy..

"I invited him here." She said softly and I looked at her shocked.

"Why?" She looked at me with big worried eyes.

"So he can help me find you." She said just as the dream ended around me. Sending me back into reality where humans melted together, and whispers came trough concrete walls.

L-pov

I was freaking out. I knew that. I knew this was sooo fucking stupid. I couldn't show though I had to be strong. When they hadn't returned I knew something had gone wrong. As much as I wanted to rush in there, I couldn't, I knew it would only get me killed. I couldn't call the guardians either, that would cause a lot of trouble, and though Michael didn't say, I figured there was a reason they hadn't the first time. So I turned the only way I could even if it felt utterly and completely wrong.

"I called around. Luckily, I still have a few fans, some agreed to help. We will have eight guardians here and a few fire users before sunrise." He said as he came back into the room after speaking on the phone for an hour.

"Will that be enough?" He shrugged.

"Hopefully." He sat down on the other bed in the room and I scouted a little back.

"I know what I did was wrong Vasilisa. I know that now. I won't say I regret it completely for I am better now and I thought it was the only way at the time. But I realize now that I could have acted different. I didn't cause I was running out of time and you were still very young but I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I am sorry. I now see I should have helped you instead. Helped you understand you element and then you would have helped me in return, but I was sick Vasilisa, and so desperate to live. Live to see my visions come true. None the less what I did to you was wrong." He told be me. I felt like a huge weight had been taken of my chest by him admitting that. He admitted that he had wronged me and although I didn't forgive him, having him say that helped. I helped me look forward and it helped me to be in the same room as him now.

"So, what do we do Victor?" He smiled an almost fatherly smile.

"We wait. And then, then we attack." I frowned a little.

"I want to but… I don't know how." He smiled.

"have you ever used you magic as a weapon?" He asked me carefully.

"Yes, but only on the living, I don't know if it will work on the undead." I told him honestly and he just sent me a knowing smile.

"It worked on Guardian Belikov, didn't it?" He had a point, it did work on Dimitri put then I had used a stake, I couldn't use my magic alone. Could I?

"Stay in the sun." He told me, "Stay in the sun and figure it out from there. Now get some rest, you'll need it." He left the room, offering me some privacy and I felt grateful as I let exhaustion take over.

 **Please tell me what you think?!**


	21. Different directions

**VA isn't mine, sadly.**

 **Rpov**

The world had stopped spinning. It stopped. All of it just suddenly stopped. The patterns the whispers the music. It all faded. And I really wish it hadn't. Because now, even though I technically wasn't high anymore it still felt like I was. And boy was I having a bad trip. I could vaguely tell the faces of the others in the room but their conversation didn't seem to reach me. The floor did, it felt like claws was coming from the ground to grip my ankles and hold me still till hell consumed me. Meanwhile my body felt like it was falling apart. I couldn't feel any of my limps yet I was very aware that they were there. And then then there was my head. And my head was the worst of all because it felt like there was someone walking around in there and decorating while humming this awful tune; _we are coming to get you. We are coming to get you._ I felt terrified because I didn't know who we was and I hated that, hated not knowing. Meanwhile my inner irritated voice was telling me it would all go away with a little bite from a certain someone. It said no matter the price it was worth it. And I kept telling it to shut up but it never did.

Lpov

It was sunrise. Sunrise was our cue, now our plan would begin. I saw the other bed was used but empty and figured Victor would be at breakfast so I went down to join him.

"Excuse me miss?" The clerk asked as I walked by.

"Yes?" He pointed his pen in the other direction.

"You came in with that elder gentleman, right? He asked for a conference room, it is down that way, room 0176." He informed me and I thanked him and went down there, opened the door and steeped into a freaking warzone. Okay so maybe that was overrated but there was definitely a lot of chaos. Victor stood by the board quietly watching while 14 people argued what was the best thing to do. I went over to him figuring he would have a report of the situation.

"What is going on?" I asked when I reached him, he smirked, clearly enjoying this.

"They are arguing whatever or not to do it now or wait till midnight. Now we have a good escape option but at night there might be less strigoi in the house… it is a hard decision." He explained and I sighed, feeling like we were wasting precious time. While I talked to Victor someone came over. Someone I had meet before.

"Lord Dashkov, Princess." He greeted before getting down to business. "We seem to all agree it would be best to do it at sunset, then we will know how many have left and that might help estimate how many is left in the house." He informed us.

"Then what are you still arguing about?" I asked needing to know why we wasn't planning. He smiled at me and had the situation been different it would have been damn sexy.

"It seems they have different views on where to enter. Don't worry, we'll figure it out." He told me with a smirk. He made a move to leave but I stopped him.

"Calvin?" He raised a brow.

"Yes?" I paused trying to find the right words.

"Thank you for doing this but.. How did you know?" it seemed like one hell of a coincidence that Rose's academy buddy was guarding one of Victors fans.

"We generally share more blood than you like to think, Princess. Dhampirs and Moroi. Now if I was a moroi you would be calling me cousin, but I am not, so Calvin will do just fine." He walked away before I got to ask him what he meant so I turned to Victor instead.

"What did he mean by that?" Victor shook his head.

"Isn't that obvious? You got your name and your bloodline from your father Vasilisa. Calvin got his from his mother, like all dhampirs do but that doesn't mean his family three isn't as great as yours." I frowned.

"His father was royal?" Victor nodded.

"Yes. If our world wasn't like it is I would be proud calling guardian Mecury my nephew, but unfortunately that isn't how it is." He looked me over while I progressed the fact that Calvin, who Rose trusted with her life, was in fact closely related to Victor.

"You seem well rested. That is good, you'll need it when we go in to save you shadow kissed guardian." He informed me and I felt all those disappointed feelings return.

"She isn't my guardian." He raised a brow.

"And you believe that is still true when we have saved her from the undead?" I looked down not daring to hope.

"You think she will leave Rufus when this is over?" Victor shook his head.

"I think her loyalty has always been with you." He said cryptically, then he turned his attention from me and onto the building plan in front of him, trying to figure out the best way in.

Dpov

The only different thing about our situation was Rose. She was very different. The drugs was wearing off, unfortunately that left Rose in an even worse state than before. Donovan had visited a few times, trying to convince her to turn by bribing her with the promise of a bite. The first few times I don't even think she heard him but the last two she definitely had, and while she had refused to be turned she had also begged to be bit. I wasn't sure how much longer she would stand if the drugs didn't leave her system soon.

We were still bickering, trying to figure a way out but no one was coming up with anything.

"Please!" Rose's voice cut through making us all turn silent.

"please just get me bite! Please I'll do anything!" She begged, tears forming at the corner of her eye.

"Rose shut up!" Christian snapped. He was hungry, really hungry from being starved of blood, and her asking, no begging for it was testing his patience.

"Don't yell at her." I scolded halfheartedly when in reality I was having a hard time with her pleas myself.

"Rose?" Adrian called softly again. She didn't react at first so he tried again. This time she opened her eyes to look straight at him. He flashed her a smile with fangs and all.

"Hi little dhampir." He coed and she smiled, it was soft and expecting like a kid knowing this was the way to the ice-cream store.

"You are a vampire." She observed as if realizing for the first time. Adrian kept smiling at her.

"That I am."

"Could you bite me?" she asked almost seducingly and I felt my stomach turn.

"I could," he stated, looking as she lit up "but I am a little tied up right now as you can see." He nodded to his restraints and she frowned in disappointment.

"Look I tell you what Rose." He called softly and she gave him her full attention again. "If you get us out of here, all the way out, then I will give you a bite okay?" he promised her and she smiled while I glared at him. She turned quiet, looking around seeming to think. Adrian looked around to see us all shooting daggers at him.

"What?" he asked in fake ignorance. "It doesn't hurt to have her thing about it." He argued and we all looked away not wanting to discuss it. She wouldn't find a way out anyway, she was too drugged. My grandmother once said those who crave a thing so much it is like they are missing some of their soul, will eventually always find a way to get it. I think she was talking about my father at the time so I didn't think much of it since. Not until I watched as Rose threw all her energy into raising both legs in the air, twisting so they were behind the chair where her hands were tied and a few moments later she was free. She ran to Adrian first, pulling out a bobby pen she must have forgotten about and somehow using it to open his flexicuffs.

"You can use shoelaces too." She told him, matter of factly, indicating for him to help us which he did. Meanwhile she pulled her chair into the center off the room and stood on it so she could reach the hatch to the ventilation system. With that same bobby pen she unscrewed the hatch and opened up our way to freedom. As soon as we were all free she pulled herself up into the shaft, Adrian following straight after and one by one we filled in. It seemed able to carry us all, and it was remarkably easier to manage in. At least that is what I thought. We had climbed up two stories when we got to a partway. Rose went right not even seeming to think about it but Michael insisted on going left.

"We saw the place when we came in, we definitely need to go left or we'll get caught in here." He explained but Rose didn't even stop. That left us with a choice: go right and stay together, or let Rose do her and hope she wouldn't get caught again. I looked back at Christian and Vika who was behind me. He was doing better than she but both were in a bad shape. I couldn't afford to let them use that extra energy on nothing.

"We are going left, I'll get Rose."

"No don't." Adrian called.

"I am going after her, with a little luck we'll see you guys at the motel, just focus on getting out." The guardians between us moved down so at one point I got up beside Adrian who was sitting in the partway.

"You are sure about this?" I asked, knowing this might just be the death of him. He shrugged with an easy smile.

"She got us out didn't she? Who knows, she might just be right again." I seriously doubted that but let him follow her anyway, at least that way someone was with her. The rest of us followed Michael. He seemed to have a good sense of the direction so nothing felt off until we heard voices. Above us was a conference taking place. And it was filled with strigoi, strigoi who would hear any movement we'd make – fuck.

A-pov

"So, little dhampir, you are sure of this?" I asked as we casually crawled through the shaft. She just nodded and lead us in further. Suddenly she stopped, seeming to be listening intensely before moving again. We got to an end wall, the only way was up but someone had attacked a kind of steps for a reparation man to come through and we used those to climb up. Rose stopped above me, having found a hatch where a little light seemed to come in. She unscrewed it like she had the other, it took time and my arms started to hurt but she was persistent and finally got it open. Then she squeezed through, pulled herself out and helped me. It was a tight fit, I almost worried I would get stuck but Rose kept me calm and told me which limps to move when. Finally, we were both trough and I looked around. That is the first time I noticed. We were outside. Sitting on grass behind an old mansion looking at the sky. It was day but it wouldn't be long before the sun set. We had to move. Rose frowned seemingly making the same conclusion but hesitated.

"The others aren't out." She said quietly looking at the building. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"They'll be, they are a team of hardcore guardians, They'll have a much better chance than us. Now come on, we need to move." I nudged her and she reluctantly got up. She looked around briefly then made a decision.

"This way." She ordered and started walking into the woods. I looked back at the road we had come from, wanting to follow that instead but then remember she got us out after all. I really hoped I was right about following her instinct though.

Lpov

This was it. This was the moment, I knew. Either I would ide or my life would forever be changed.

"Ready?" Viktor asked beside me where he was tying the laces of his boots.

"You are going in?" I asked utterly confused. He had helped gather people together who could help but I would never have expected that he would throw himself into the lion's cave. He shrugged.

"if an old bastard like Rufus Tarus can cold a stance against two strigoi then I sure as hell can too." I can imagine my face must have shown complete shock because he chuckled.

"News like that make it to the exiled too Lissa. If you aren't ready get it, it is going to be though ride." Calvin came over just then, his focus on me.

"We have estimated the number to be about 13 strigoi left in the house, a few humans might put up a fight too but we are prepared and they aren't. They'll be just moments after we break in though and it's dark.." he trailed off and I nodded knowing what he was thinking of.

"No sunlight." He nodded then reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun and a stake.

"Use the gun first, if it is a young one it'll give you time to escape, if it is an old one… Try using the stake." In reality we both knew that if it was an old one neither weapon would help me stand a chance but it helped me feeling less helpless and he knew that. False security. I looked at victor again who surprisingly was watching me too. Finally he came over, reaching for my shoulder but then deciding not to, sensing my discomfort at the thought of him touching me.

"There is more to your element Lissa, it isn't just healing wounds and walking dreams." Was his final words of comfort before the guardians signaled we were ready.

"Stay behind." Calvin ordered me quietly but deadly before they moved in. Everything that happened after that was a scene from a bad dream. They had split up, about three guardians and a fire user in each group attacked simultaneously from different entrances. I didn't see what happened, I just heard the screams. Following after like I was told I walked in to see human bodies covering the floor. They had meet human guards first, and showed no mercy shooting them down. I followed after the trail deeper into the mansion and into the cellar. I walked down the stairs and straight into a fight scene like no other, not even when they had rescued me and Christian from Dimitri. Then the strigoi had been placed on different levels, spreading the fight out. This time they seemed to be having a meeting in a rather exclusive dining hall before we interrupted. I barely had time to register all this before a strigoi threw himself at me. I shrieked and pulled the gun, shooting him three times which surprised him but only for a moment. I knew the stake wouldn't help, I was done. Then I remembered Victors words: _There is more to your element, it isn't just healing wounds and walking dreams_

I focused everything I had in me against the strigoi in that moment and watched him fly back, like he had hit and invisible wall. Telekinesis. I could move things with my mind, or at least I thought I could. I tried throwing him against the wall but it didn't work. When he came at me again through he seemed to hit that same invisible wall and I realized I could make shields. The life in my magic prevented him from actually touching me. I smirked, for the first time feeling like I had the upper hand. Grabbing the stake Calvin had given me tightly. I waited until the strigoi threw himself at me again, then used my body weight as I lunged forward and let the stake hit him as he hit the wall again. He flew back as the shield rejected him and took me with him, the force of the fall made the stake pierce trough him completely. There was no bright light this time. The stake wasn't charmed and so I was lying on top of a dead body.

I had just staked a strigoi, all by myself. I got up quickly, looking around to see everyone busy with their own fights so I jumped in to help where I could. A guardian I didn't know the name off was having trouble with a very old strigoi, being cornered against the wall and having little room to move. I hurried up behind them with my stake, the strigoi of course saw me coming and tried to attack me, presuming he could finish me off quickly and get back to the guardian. He didn't expect meeting my spirit shield and that was the opening the guardian needed to stake him in the back.

"What the hell was that?" he panted, having fought a long time.

"Spirit, figured you could use the distraction." I told him briefly. He nodded gratefully.

"Thank you, princess." I shook my head.

"Just Lissa." He smiled a small wry smile.

"Thank you just Lissa, I am just Daniel." He told me, making a small joke before helping the other guardians as I turned to do the same. We were doing a good job, these guardians were better trained than anyone I had ever seen before, except for Rose and Dimitri, but more strigoi seemed to keep coming. One snuck up behind me, and I turned just in time to lock eyes with him.

"Stop!" I ordered, impressed by the strength of the word. I didn't even have time to think about the amount of compulsion I put in it. He stopped, eyes glazing over and I knew I had him in the palm of my hand.

"Attack the other strigoi, don't stop till they are dead." I ordered, feeling the power flow through me. While nothing dhampirs or moroi did could shock strigoi right now, another strigoi attacking his own definitely did. The one I had compelled probably ripped the head of a few, while the distraction was enough for the guardians to quickly take down the rest, eventually him too. The fight quieted down but there were still screams coming. I couldn't figure out were from, the only thing that told me they weren't in my head was the others looking around for the source as well. I didn't get to see it. I fell to my knees in exhaustion, passing out right then and there on the floor, slightly cursing myself for using so much magic without thinking.

 **Bam! I am so glad that you liked the last chapter and I hope you love this one too!**

 **On another note: Do you think Rose should leave Rufus for Lissa?**

 **Please review!**


	22. Back on track

**VA isn't mine, sadly.**

 **Lpov**

When i woke up I was placed on something comfortable. Looking around i made it out to be a couch in what appeared to be a lounge.

"where are we?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Back at the lodge. You passed out, too much magic. Victor arranged for a feeder to come by soon don't worry." Calvin told me as gently as he could without letting his mask slip. I looked around, noticing the people in the room. Christian was sleeping in the chair beside me, and I thanked god he was safe beside me. Several guardians were scattered around sipping coffee and talking quietly. Some had bandages but overall no one seemed to be badly hurt. Dimitri was sitting on the floor, leaning against a chair with his sister Viktoria leaning on his shoulder, sleeping. He was staring at the ceiling, something seemed to bother him, his forehead furrowed with deep lines. I sat up and tried to scout around more, making sure i had seen the entire room before freaking out.

"Rose," I asked, Calvin shipping around faster than expected, startling me a little. "Is she with Victor?" I asked, no begged for him to confirm it. She was right next door, she had to be, taking charge or something. Calvin sighed and sat beside me.

"Princess... We didn't find Rose in the house."

Dpov

"What do you mean you didn't find her?! You found Dimitri and Viktoria, she must have been with them?" The princess desperately begged for Guardian Mercury to tell her Rose was alright. Her pleas hit that place where the guilt had piled up ever since they pulled us out of that shaft. We had been sitting there for a few hours, not daring to move when the fight broke out. Afterwards they had pulled us out and moved us all to a lodge nearby. They were discussing whatever or not to move us elsewhere, seeing as this amount of moroi and dhampirs would attract some strigoi attention, but with guardians outnumbering the number of moroi they were leaning towards staying. There was also the fact that they hadn't found Rose and Adrian, and the last time we saw them Adrian told us to return to the lodge, that they would meet us there. We had to stay here till they showed up, or till we found them.

"She was. She helped us escape through the ventilation shaft. Then we got to a partway and she went in the other direction. Michael wanted to go left he made the best argument-" I started defending my decision, both to the princess and myself.

"You left her!" she shrieked, hitting that particular sore spot of guilt.

"Adrian went with her." I quickly defended, knowing it didn't change the fact that i had left her, left them both, down in that shaft because I didn't trust her judgement.

"Princess." Guardian Mercury called softly to get her attention. "We searched the entire property, inside out and we found an open hatch outside, it had been screwed open and left there in the grass. We assume that is where they got out." The princess expression slowly changed from pure horror to hopeful.

"They got out?" She asked quietly as if she didn't know if she wanted the answer. Guardian Mercury nodded.

"We think so yes. But we don't know where they are and we can't search for them before sunrise." He explained softly. She nodded, understanding the obvious reasons for this.

"When is sunrise?" She asked and he looked at his watch.

"One hour and 53 minutes." He said, knowing she would want the exact time. She thanked him and he moved to talk with some of the other guardians about the search.

"How could you?!" she whispered accusingly when he was gone. I looked at her to find she was talking to me.

"How could you leave her down there?" She asked again and I remained quiet, not knowing what to say.

"Why do you think I am still awake?" I finally asked, knowing that I didn't have an answer to her question.

"Because the guilt is eating you up alive. As it should." She added bitterly. I tried to ignore her words. She was hungry, exhausted and she had used a lot of magic in the fight, darkness was probably starting to build up inside her. I frowned, knowing that meant Rose would be taking that darkness very soon while she might not be in a state to do so. Pulling myself to my feet I went to find Guardian Mercury, wanting to help find her in any way I could.

A pov

The sound of our footsteps in the dry leaves was the only noise around us as we kept walking, without really knowing where to. Well at least I didn't and I hoped Rose did, cause otherwise we were screwed.

"Are you sure you know where we are going?" I asked her carefully, afraid I might offend her. She stopped, seeming to consider it.

"Well I think so, but my mind is a bit foggy still.." she paused and the looked at me with a wicked grin.

"A bite would help that." She stated and I rolled my eyes at her. I thought highly of Rose, respected her, but right now: She was a stupid addict.

"When we get back safe." I told her and she pouted.

"You didn't say that, all you said was that I had to get you all out. I did, so really you owe me a bite." She argued and I laughed at her shaking my head, knowing if I started arguing seriously with her it would only make it worse.

"Out and HOME was implicit little dhampir. Now we both know now is not the place, so why don't you find the way back and then, when we get home, I'll give you that bite." She pouted but started moving again and I followed while watching as the sun got lower and lower on the sky. Soon it would be dark, and no one was safe in the dark.

"Should have followed the road." I mumbled to myself as I realized soon I would be lost in the dark woods with a crazy addict and lots of strigoi. In front of me, Rose stopped suddenly, in front of us the ground seemed to start going uphill. Seeming excited she quickly climbed it, waiting for me at the top.

"Look!" she exclaimed before I had time to look around properly. "Train tracks!" she laughed and clutched my arm, jumping happily. I felt a big grin sneak onto my face. Train tracks meant we were going somewhere, somewhere with a town.

"Which way?" I asked Rose, seeming as she apparently had the great location skills. She though a moment the pointed in the direction we would have been following.

"That way!" She announced and once again we started walking. The sun had set now, and we were just following the hill leading up to the tracks hoping to meet a town soon or at least a house but nothing came along. Rose shivered and I looked her over and instantly felt like crap.

"Shit, I am sorry, here take my jacket." I quickly shrugged my jacket off and put it around her. It was big on her and fell to her knees. She put it on properly but frowned a little.

"Won't you be cold then?" She asked in a childlike voice and I laughed a little at her.

"I am not the one stripped down to my underwear, little dhampir. While any other day, I'd enjoy the view I don't want you getting sick or dying on me." She nodded slowly and kept walking.

We had been walking in the dark for a few hours, I was jumpy, afraid to get attacked by strigoi at any moment when finally we saw something that resembled a house. Hurrying there in excitement we were disappointed to see it was only a rundown church. It seemed to have been abandoned for a long time but the roof and walls was intact. The graveyard around it was covered in plants from not being keeps and we walked through a ruined picket fence to get to the front.

"It is empty." I observed, quietly telling Rose we should leave and move on to a real town but she shook her head and opened the oak door.

"It is still holy ground. It doesn't seem to be fragile and will keep the wind and the rain out." She said before slipping in and I followed after her. It wasn't a big church, but it wasn't small either which made me wonder why it had been abandoned. Rose went directly for the alter and disappeared behind it. I closed the door behind us and walked after her. It had been ripped of most interior, a few candlesticks left behind and i wished I had been a fire user so I could have lit some light. But I wasn't, so just followed Rose behind the alter. She sat underneath it, having found some old clothes left there, assumingly the priest's coat and covered herself in it to keep warm. I crawled underneath the dusty tablecloth that covered the alter and joined her, crawling under the cloth and cuddling up beside her. She snuggled into me stealing some of my body heat.

"We'll be safe here." She told me and I thought about how weird it was that this woman could be a crazy addict one moment and a professional guardian the next.

"Do you think there is anyone out there?" I asked her, wondering if strigoi was stalking through these woods in search of easy victims. She shook her head.

"No, your fear tells you there is because of the dark and all the horror stories but realistically there isn't. They will be in towns where there more people and therefore more victims." She told me calmly and I took her hand, grateful she was able to think clear when I wasn't. We sat there silently just cuddling up to stay warm, the heat of our bodies seemed to be staying well underneath the tablecloth that isolated us from the cold. I even drafted off for a while when something woke me up. I looked down, my moroi senses allowing me to make out Rose's form in my lap. She was sleeping as well, exhausted from everything that had happened and allowing herself to relax in the safety of the church. I listened intensely for the reason that i woke up and realized it was a sound, other that the wind coming from outside. It was a little away but it was definitely there. I lightly shook Rose who woke up instantly. I motioned for her to be quiet and listen and she froze. She squeezed my hand and motioned for me to be quiet and I obeyed. We sat there for several moments in complete silence, neither of us daring to move even a single muscle. I didn't realize we had started holding back our breaths till she finally exhaled completely.

"We are safe in here." She reassured me. I nodded more to myself than her. I don't think either of us felt comfortable falling asleep after that. She leaned against the back of the alter, or front concerning we were facing the other way, and looked straight in front of her, seeing but not seeing at the same time. She was with Lissa, I could tell by the little sparks of gold that intervened with the pitch-black darkness that usually filled her aura. Ever since she came back all that filled it was black. Sometimes a little blue or purple would sneak in, revealing sadness or fear but most of the time it was simply black. I hadn't talked to her about it, afraid of what it might mean. The only thing i knew for sure was that she wasn't as well as she appeared to be. When she returned to her own mind a shutter ran through her immediately.

"How is she?" I asked knowing where she had just been and a little worried about my cousin myself.

"She is alright now." Rose said almost melancholic.

"We should have returned to her over a day ago, she must be worried." Rose shook her head.

"She was but now she knows we got out and she truly believes we'll make it back to her." I frowned.

"How does she know?" I had a lot of faith in my cousin's skills but she could hardly tell the future.

"They rescued the others a few hours ago." She informed me bluntly. I let out a deep sigh. Of course, they did.

"And now?" I asked carefully, not wanting to tear up any emotions by accident. She seemed to snap out of that professional state she had been in and suddenly turned to smiled leeringly at me.

"Adrian?" I sighed knowing what she was about to ask me.

"When we get back rose, out of danger." She frowned and shook her head.

"How do you deal with it? With the darkness?" Her question caught me by surprise.

"Sometimes I don't know Rose." I was surprised by the honesty of those words.

" Do you feel it now? Without the alcohol and the cigarettes?" I felt her words as had she thrown ice-cold water in my face. Suddenly it all came back. The things I had to suppress. Suddenly I left the madness pull at my sanity again. The shadows that always lurked in the corner of my vision. I felt the feeling of being small and vulnerable when the world was trying to kill me. I felt the way everything threatened to kill me if I mentioned then aloud. It was like the whole world was keeping me hostage inside my own head and if I tried escaping it would kill me.

"Yeah," I swallowed a clump that I didn't realize had formed. "Yeah, I do. Sometimes, it isn't as bad when I am with you." I told her sincerely as I focused on the structure of her face. The way almond colored skin stretched over high cheekbones and a small nose. Her brows were kept through I imagined she had little time to do so. She was looking at me too, her warm eyes looking fervid into mine. I started talking before I thought it to an end.

"Rose?" she nodded seriously, sensing this was no joking matter.

"Are we really safe here." She giggled a little and reminded me this was holy ground.

"If I did bite you, would it throw you into the same withdrawals symptoms as last time?" She considered then shook her head.

"Not if you tell me it won't." She told me seriously, making me furrow my brows in return.

"What do you mean: if I tell you?" She furrowed her forehead trying to concentrate.

"Last time, Donovan told me it would be worse and it was." She whispered trying to make sense of it.

"Compulsion." I whispered to myself in realization, then caught her gaze.

"Rose I am going to bite you, it will feel good but not as marvelous as you are used to. You won't feel cravings afterwards and you won't want to do it again, okay?" She nodded zombie like, her eyes completely glazed over.

The moment my fangs pierced her skin I knew this was a mistake. I couldn't hold back though. She tasted so good and I craved it so much. She moaned a little, breaking my trance and I pulled back licking the last drop from the corner of my mouth.

"how are you?" I asked, concerned I had taken too much. She shook her head.

"A bit disappointed, it usually feels better." She said genuinely then leaned into my lap.

"Still good through." She yawned and before I knew it she was asleep in my lap.

D pov

I slowly approached the group discussing the searching plan. We had tried to get a proper view of the area for a while now but still didn't have an actual plan.

"We don't even know if they went in that direction, or how far they got!" A female guardian exclaimed, shutting down a fellow guardian's proposal.

"We don't know anything so we need to try everything!" Guardian Mercury argued strongly. I surveyed the map he had laid out yet another time. They came out north of the house, they could have chosen the road but Rose would consider that too risky with strigoi lurking in the area. They would have gone into the forest instead. I looked at the railway going through and suddenly I knew where to look.

"There." I said pointing at the railway. "That is the direction they went in." Guardian Mercury looked sceptic.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I know Rose, I trained her. She wouldn't risk walking beside the road, easy to spot. They went into the forest but she isn't stupid, she knows they need direction. They are following the railway, I am sure of it." He considered it for a little while then put both hands on the map.

"Well if you are sure of it." He turned to address the rest. "Get the moroi ready to leave, we'll escort them back to their respective homes. A party of six will helped search along the railway. With a little luck, we'll be done before noon." He declared. Everyone seemed to know what to do when dismissed and sprang to work. He sighed tiredly and looked at me after they left.

"You are sure, aren't you?" I hesitated, thinking of how long I hadn't been close to her. No, I decided, she hadn't changed her nature in that time, she still worked logicly.

"I am. If I could I would go get her now." He nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"Me too. Every minute she is out there is like torture." He sighed deeply, his body tense with distress.

"You knew her at the academy, right?" I asked, feeling the need to reach out to this man who was just as upset about her as I was.

"Yeah, I am Calvin." He announced as if it was obvious who that was.

"Dimitri." I replied as if it was just as obvious. Telling by his smile it was.

"Ahh, so you are the god. I have to admit I expected a little more." He said looking me over. I felt a little offended.

"Normally I haven't been held captive for several days." I noted dryly and he crocked a smile.

"Yeah of course. How did you get caught anyway?" I winched at his question. It wasn't accusing, simply curious but I felt like I was being scolded anyway.

"I was sort of distracted." I answered diplomatic.

"By what?" Calvin insisted and I felt a bit hostility towards him. This man who had been hanging over _my Roza_ for weeks, ogling at her body, was questioning my abilities to defend her and myself.

"By a naked Rose in my bed." The words flew out before I could stop them. I knew they were wrong, knew I shouldn't have said it but the way Calvin's smug expression got whipped off his face gave me an uncommon sense of satisfaction. That is right, I thought to myself, you remember she is mine. I smirked to myself as I retreated, getting ready to go find my Roza.

A-pov

"Adrian." She moaned under me, her hands running through my hair. "Adrian." She repeated as I kept on trusting into her, my hands roaming her body. God, she was beautiful, of course she always had been but I never imagined her to be this magnificent. Her back arched as she called out again. I breathed in her scent deeply as I pulled her to me, wondering slightly why her scent smelled like an old house. Slowly she disappeared beneath me but I still heard her voice calling to me, sounding angelic.

"Adrian." She called again and I opened my eyes, looking straight at an angel who was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked groggily and she laughed.

"It is morning. We need to get moving." I groaned, hiding my face in her lap.

"I don't want to, the sun hurts." She giggled.

"I know but we need to use the sunlight while it is there, now come on." She nudged me and I moved but became very aware of the arising problem in my pants.

"Just go outside, I'll be there in a minute." I told her, luckily, she did so and skipped off happily. I groaned looking at my problem annoyed.

"Come on, go down." I tried commanding while thinking of my sixth grade English teacher, a rather hideous woman who could be mistaken for a full-grown man. I couldn't jack off in a church. I couldn't jack off at all, I had to get out to Rose – no not the person to think of – and then we had to get moving because otherwise we were going to be shred to pieces by strigoi. That helped, the thought being eaten really cooled down my problem.

I left the comfort of the alter and admired the way the sun put light into the church. Our improved home for the night was a lot prettier in daylight. It felt almost ceremonious to walk out of there through the old rows of benches. Rose waited for me outside, looking around when she spotted me.

"Ready?" She asked oddly cheerful.

"Yeah." She made a little happy jump.

"Great! I looked around, we shouldn't have to far to a town, there is a rundown station building a little walk from here so a bigger town should be close by." I started nodding in appreciation when something dawned on me.

"You left me alone in there?" I exclaimed. She rolled her eyes at me.

"For like twenty minutes and the sun was up so don't look at me like that." She scolded then wandered off not bothering for my response. We didn't get far before a loud noise penetrated the quiet air. My mind didn't register the sound at first but Rose recognized it. Her pupils seemed to dilate before her eyes widened in panic.

"Run!" she yelled to me, grabbing my hand and sprinting off. I clumsily tried to follow as she ran for about a mile before stopping. It was only then, panting on the ground I realized what it had been.

"Holy shit, was that gunshots?" I exclaimed this time looking behind us to spot any gunmen.

"Yeah, don't think they were after us trough." Rose said solemnly before helping me up.

"Come on, it can't be far now we just need to get back to the tracks." She said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world but in reality we had no idea where we were going. We had lost the train tracks when we ran from the gunshots and now we were pretty much lost in the woods.

"Which way?" I asked, trying to pretend I believed her. She thought for a moment then pointed left.

"That way." She said confidently. So confidently I almost believed she really knew what she was doing. Almost.

 **So, Rose and Adrian are lost in the woods – will the rescue team reach them in time? Or have they wandered too far out of reach? Please review!**


End file.
